


Fairy Tale (Gone Bad)

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Elves, English, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Translation, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Sherlock is a bored elf prince who wanted to escape his boring life.Unfortunately he got more than he wished for.





	1. Chapter 1

"You can not force me to do it!" Sherlock was furious. It was clear to him that this chatter about free decisions were all lies, in order to keep him here. Of course, he was aware that he had his duties as an elf prince. But why had he to be married first?

"We don't want to force you to do it." His mother told him calmly.

"Why doesn't Mycroft have to marry her?" Finally, many things spoke for it. Firstly, he was the older one, and secondly, even if Sherlock didn't like it, he would be a ruler with more experience. For him, the government wouldn't be so much fun.

"Your brother takes care enough of the country and its affairs. He does everything so I don't have to work so hard at my age."

"Father you are only 1563 years. If you were going to feed yourself better, the same number of years would come again." The elf prince rolled his eyes in his commentary and the queen gave her husband a stern look. That probably should say so much like 'Have you ever eaten anything that the healer has forbidden you?! We're still talking about that!'. Because if one could be good to their health their species could get over two thousand years old. But this wasn't the important point.

His birthday on which he soon turned three hundred and fifty years, and his parents thought the that giving him a wife would be the best gift. By the way he never saw or heard of her before. According to his brother to judge, she is supposed to be very beautiful. He asked himself again why he doesn't want to marry her.

"Still, you slowly getting an adult. When I was your age, I didn't have so much freedom available."

"Nevertheless, no wife and life were forced upon you, which you didn't choose yourself!" He slammed the king in the face a little too hastily.

"When you were three hundred, I politely asked you to make a decision about what you want to do with your existence. You had more than enough time to look for your own path. How do I stand in front of our people when I always let my youngest son get his will?" With this his father meant the magical experiments he always did when he was bored. And that was very often the case. Certainly, it will go on like this, because there was no other occupation here.

He was reading all the books that the castle had. Everyone he knew by heart. But they all bore him slowly to death. So he was actually forced to be alone the most time.

No one but him seemed to be disturbed by the fact that the same trot reigned here every day. His gaze wandered outside. It doesn't matter to him that he owed the King an answer. It was indifferent what he would say, it couldn't change his life here.

"You're going to marry her and that's my last word!" With that, the elf ruler turned on his heels and strutted out of the room. However, the queen wasn't immediately following her husband. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Get to know her first. Maybe you like her." Sherlock just nodded and gave his mother a small smile. She meant it only well and couldn't help it, that he was so different than the other elves. Sometimes he wished secretly that he was something more like his older brother. Then he would have said yes and amen in this situation. Just as it's demanded by an obedient son and prince.

"Don't worry. Your father means it only well and honestly I must agree with him a little. Slowly, it is time for you to decide for a way in your life." And with that she also had disappeared from the room. Still, Sherlock was struggling with the fact that this should have been all in his life. Be a prince and do nothing all day except to receive people, look nice and smile.

How he gradually despised the fuss. His wish was to get out of here. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to leave the castle. Supposedly because there was no reason for him to fly out. Why must he have learned flying, if he couldn't use it. His wings had to fall off slowly because they were used so little. Granted, he flew fast through the halls of the huge building. Either to flee from some boring task or simply to let off steam because there wasn't enough space in his room. Looking out of the window and dreaming that something exciting could happen at some time, that is the only thing that remained for him.

"Maybe she likes you." He whispered his mother's words. Sherlock doesn't care if she was nice, arrogant, or otherwise possessed a property that he could find great. Women don't want much besides looking beautiful and be praised for it. Best with expensive jewels or robes. Of course, he know they weren't all this, but because he is a prince, he was only allowed to meet with the nobility. In doing so, he noticed at the festivals that they occasionally organized, that the richer the person was the more corrupt the character.

He to admit, that he wasn't even a showpiece. He had long stopped to count how many times he had angered or frightened people, and only because he threw the truth in their faces. His father once said sternly that he might be glad that he doesn't have to live with the trolls. Those were reportedly to cut sharp tongues. A hundred years ago he would have still believed that. Even as a child, he was always afraid when his father told horror stories about these ugly beings. Today he was actually curious to see one. It couldn't be a worse sight than Mycroft after a party with too much cake and honey wine.

When he was young, he believed what the elderly said around him. He simply thought that they had more years than behind them and would therefore have to be wiser. Now he knew this wasn't applying to any old elf. Thus the stories of trolls could also be a pack of lies. Because only the warriors who were there to defend the castle knew how trolls and other creatures look like. But as everyone knew him, it was difficult to talk to anyone about it.

Sighing, he remembered past days. Years ago, he was allowed to make an acquaintance with one of these warriors. After a won battle, they had to be celebrated abundantly. At this celebration some particularly brave fighters were honored. He met an archer called Victor. At first he found him really charming, handsome and wise. But this slowed down with time. Sherlock wanted understanding and perhaps an ally in this prison. But the warrior longed for something entirely different. The prince's interests were not so important to him as that he followed him like a servant. All he wanted was Sherlock's body. This elf boasted with it that he had a relationship with such a beautiful man.

When Mycroft got wind of it, Victor was immediately transferred and Sherlock never saw him again. Somehow he was grateful to his brother, but the rage about this disappointment prevailed at that time. He also often asked himself whether he was so desperate that he was blind to the truth. Since that time, he had sworn to never let anyone get so close to him. If Victor had been the only unpleasant incident in his past, he could have seen it as a slip-up. But there were more of these disappointments. However, Sherlock had been busy with forbidden magic since his two hundredth year. So he could erase unimportant memories in his head. He wanted to destroy Victor too, but he decided to leave him in his head as a warning for the future. He has also been guarded by Mycroft for a hundred years. He was worried about him and his health. Sherlock had only been caught by him once with the moon weed. Since then, he has been very good at hiding it.

Everyone was so simple knitted here. He doubts that someone would meet him again in his life, which could improve his desolate existence. No matter how friendly someone is, in the end it is all scam.

All the other elves near him wanted to be friends with him only because he was a prince or because of his appearance. Yes, he also uses this often to come up with special things. Yet he doesn't want to be reduced to his origin or his body.

If he were someone from the normal people, no one would ever want anything to do with him. His whole family and other high-ranking people here had personal servants. He had no one because no one was able to cope with him long enough. Honestly, why would you need another person to dress? This only takes twice as long. Besides, Sherlock was weary of the eternal silly talk.

Slowly the night broke in and the prince looked at himself, in his mirror hanging on the wall. He couldn't find anything attractive about himself. The skin was much too pale and his hair reminded him of charcoal. This gray-blue or green eyes, as some might say, disturbed him most. Nothing in the castle had such a color. Perhaps his opinion was so because he had to look at the same reflection for years, but nevertheless the prince found it not alright only to be revered for it.

The arranged engagement came back to his mind. If he was lucky, his future wife wanted him as little as he did the other way around. Then they could arrange it themselves, so they both came out unmarried. Should be the bad luck on his side, it would be an older woman. Who wanted him to get a rank on the nobility. The spectacle would then become rather ugly. His father will rage without an end again and leave him for weeks locked his room.

Slowly he threw a sheet on himself, than his father found it obscene to sleep nude. After all, people should consider him a nobleman and not a seducer. Sherlock was sure that this maid came in intentionally to get a good look from him. But he doesn't say that because she shouldn't get punished for it. Today he knows that it was a bad decision, because since then, on some days, the women follow him without an end. His parents thought this was a good thing, so they thought he would look for a partner. Perhaps he would have agreed to one if they were not all so boring. Is someone who can keep up with his mind a little too much? Apparently yes.

So he knotted the sheet together in some places. So that you couldn't see anything if someone should enter now. Then he let himself fall on his bed and his eyes wandered back to his window. Meanwhile one could see the stars. Suddenly he saw a bright light beam. Somewhere he had read that this was called shooting stars. Then one should silently express a wish and this should then be fulfilled. Of course he knew that it might have been an elf with a lantern or a firefly came also into the picture. Still, he closed his eyes and asked for something before sleep came to him.

Of course, the next morning everything was still the same. What had he expected? When he got up in a magical way everything was different? Hardly. He had magic, but to escape from the castle, he needed at least another elf, but no one would help him. Than there were punishments when they were caught, and no one wanted to get into this trouble. No one but Sherlock himself.

As he threw off the sheet and looked into the mirror, he backed away a little frightened. His skin had a completely different color than usual. His entire body showed significant changes. As if it were not his own. He wanted to call someone, but nothing came from his throat. Instead, someone yelled at the door that was just opening.

"Help! Guard! The prince was attacked!" Sherlock was the prince and tried to make the mistake clear, but he remained silent. What was with his voice?

"An intruder! Quickly take him as prisoner!" He doesn't want to find out now what his people do with strange-looking elves or what he was now. So he tried to flee. These wings on his back looked different, but worked just as well as his own.

Everything went so quickly, for he had planned the escape several times. It was only on the way that the spell that was around the castle came back to his head. But he was different now. Could he fool the magic so easily?

He had to try it when he saw a free window. Without thinking about it, he took one of those trashy vases that were standing around everywhere to throw them through the glass. Sherlock took a deep breath, but the guards were already coming. So he simply flew through the broken window, hoping not to be thrown back this time. He came higher and higher. Nothing happened.

Perplexed, he looked briefly at the castle that was getting smaller and smaller. For the first time he saw it from the outside. And for the first time he saw the outer world. Everything was green and it smelled beautifully like flowers. The sun is shining and there is no cloud in the sky.

The still easily bewildered elf flew further, because he thought that one would still follow him. At least until he couldn't fly anymore. He wondered when he'd get out of breath the last time, because he flew too much. He sat on a branch in a tree and listened to the melody of some birds. It almost felt as if he was still lying in his bed, but then he noticed a hand on his shoulder. As he hurriedly turned around, he recognized himself. The picture of what he actually saw when he looked into the mirror. But something was missing.

"I've borrowed your appearance. I hope you got along with mine for a short time."

"What.." But Sherlock broke off when he noticed that the wings were missing on his body. His hand was gripped and his skin began to tingle. Gradually, the old color came back on him, and his counterpart got the darker tone. Only the wings had disappeared and when this transformation was over, he knew why. This stranger had removed them. His back was burning with pain.

"Why?" He wanted to know and bent a little, than he wasn't used to such suffering.

"You didn't need them anyway, let alone earned them." Without waiting for an answer, the other elf pushed him off the branch. He tried to hold onto somewhere, but it was in vain. So his first trip to freedom should end. With death.

* * *

 

Two trolls stepped through the forest for a very different reason. They still needed a little something to make their stomachs not growl this evening.

"Why can't everything grow in front of our door?" Complained the female. Because she doesn't enjoy running around for the food at all.

"Stop complaining! You should be glad I let you stay at the house."

"It's alright, brother. But you've got to go aaah!" The other one, who wasn't far ran to her as he heard the scream.

"So what's going on? Why do you scream like.. Oh damn!" Then he also saw why his sister had been so loud. In front of them lay a blood-drenched body in the bushes. The male troll quickly knelt down to test whether he still got signs of life from the wounded.

"So much blood. He is certainly dead. Don't touch it!" Said the woman when she had recovered from the shock.

"He is still alive! Quickly, help me carry him to the village." But the lady by his side stood up stubbornly.

"Just look at him. This is one of those snooty elves. I certainly don't help!"

"Either that or I leave the basket with our dinner here. Because you've found so much." She rolled her eyes, but still grabbed an arm.

"As soon as he is in the house, you can take care of him alone." She explained just to make it clear that she doesn't have to do more for this stranger. Her brother, on the other hand, merely shook his head. He couldn't understand how she could just let someone lie helpless here. Even if elves and trolls don't really get along well with each other in the past, the present generation was destined to change this. Besides, he couldn't hate every single elf in the world. At least he hoped that there were also nice specimens of them.

"And where do you want to place him?" The woman once again grunted when they were standing in front of his house.

"As if you were sleeping here. You just wanted a hot meal and then you would have disappeared again."

"How mean to ascribe that his own sister. But I don't want to be there when that wakes up." The other troll rolled his eyes annoyed.  
Well then it's just us, he thought for himself, as he put the injured one on his bed. What was the only one in his little house. He would later lay a few blankets on the floor for himself.

"If you are going so fast, you can at least go to Molly and ask for her help."

"You want to scare the poor thing with something like that? That is just... It's alright. I'm leaving already." When she saw the face of her brother, she stopped to tell jokes and went to look for the helping hand.

"So now I can take care of you in peace." Declared the left alone and found it best to clean the wounded first and then treat the wounds properly. What seemed strange to him was that the wings of the elf were missing. He doesn't know very much about this sort of thing. But what had the guy done so the things to fly were nearly ripped from the body? Perhaps such wings are also quite fragile and so the unconscious could have had an accident with a crash. Perhaps the poor creature has lost them because he's been hanging somewhere in the trees.

"Ah.." The elf may come slowly to himself and he had just pressed on a particularly painful place. Probably he should wait, so the injured could clean himself. On the other hand, if it all dries and still ignites, then he hasn't spared much. Actually, he doesn't want to think like his sister, but if the stranger is really a bad person, he wanted to get him out of here as quickly as possible. So he decided to wash the blood off himself. At the same time, he thought that he might have an outcast. Than plucked wings and naked in the forest sounded like a punishment. Even if the guy is dangerous, this couldn't hurt him badly in this state.

As soon as he had the face free from blood and dirt, he wondered if all the elves looked like this. The skin was almost immaculate except for the scratches, which probably came from the fall. He had never seen anything like that on any woman. And he had seen some female trolls in his life.

The shock he got in the forest was possibly even deeper than he thought. Otherwise he wouldn't compare a man to a woman. Lately, he was too often alone. Well, if he ignored the annoying visits of his sister.

As quickly as he could and without to wake the elf, he finished the washing. It was difficult only when he arrived at the navel. From there, another substance stuck to the body. Either it was honey or tree resin. In any case, he had to rub it harder to get it off the skin. A small fragment of wood hung on his hips, and he tried to remove them with his fingers.  
Then he noticed it. The breathing of the elf was different. Previously steady, now rather irregular. He knew what that meant, the injured man was awake. Slowly he looked up. A stunned glance was thrown back.

"Oh well, it's good that you're awake.."

"Are you rubbing something on me so I taste better afterwards?"

"What?" The troll removed the splinter and then stood up irritated. The elf looked a little unbelieving at his hands.

"Well, we're your dinner. Why else would you smear such sticky stuff on me?" The master of the house suddenly couldn't help it and began to laugh. He doesn't even know why. It wasn't that funny when a naked elf asks whether he gets eaten now. Perhaps he also found it funny that the guy doesn't know what resin was. But it was told that the elves were the cleverest beings.

"First, that is tree resin sticking to you and secondly, trolls don't eat elves. Who told you that rubbish?"

"I knew it." Talked his opponent more with himself and then wanted to get up, but then fell quickly back.

"My wings? What did you do with them? Did you cut them off as I..." The injured wanted to flee, but nothing came of it.

"Hey, calm down! We found you unconscious in the forest. That's the truth." The troll explained, trying to help the other.

"Don't touch me!"

"Lie back on the bed at least. You have certainly fallen from a tree. You should not take that lightly." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and without thinking about it, he shouted that one could come in.

"I came as fast as I could and.. Ah!" Another troll-woman now walked to them, but turned around hastily as she saw the naked body.

"I'm sorry, Molly. Please go out again and wait outside for me." She nodded with her cheeks red and did the thing she got told.

"So and you.. Well I don't care if you want to wash the resin still off or not. But you should at least clean the bigger wounds a little, so I could.. I'll show you later how you can treat them. I know you don't like being here. Also for me it's really strange to have an elf in my house. But can we agree not to start a fight or something like that until you get better. As told trolls don't really eat your species and I don't know who has spread such rumors, but.."

"That was my mistake." The injured man was now sitting on the bed again, slowly beginning to wash himself. But he never let him out of his sight.

"What I wanted to say was that no one here will do you any harm. This means as long as you are peaceful. Can I rely on you?" The troll was a little hesitant as he stretched out his hand. But what could the already injured one do to him? Not much. So he straightened his shoulders to build himself in full size in front of the bed. After all, the other should know what to expect when doing something wrong.

"By the way, I'm John." He said his name and hoped to hear something from his counterpart. At first he was only stared at his hand, before it got shortly touched.

"Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

Thus the injured was almost forced to stay in this village full of trolls. For the first moment, he thought that a quick way to get back into the castle must be found. But then it became more and more interesting here, and there was so much to discover. It was clear to him that he shouldn't overstretch John's hospitality. Perhaps this troll could be dangerous if he wanted it. Even if this wore exaggerated looking sweater, or as the clothes were called, to hid muscles underneath. What he doesn't really though was possible, but he watched his host chop wood from the window, and the worker stood just there without any top clothing.

He had only been here for a few days, but he could tell the trolls weren't at all vicious or creepy. They also have pointed ears, but there was a small hair line at the end above. Until now, he avoided going close enough to inspect it.

Besides that, they all had a tail. He wondered if these trolls were more like animals. But when he asked about the reproductive process, this woman with the name Molly blushed immediately and John put something to eat in his mouth. Apparently there was something like that a delicate issue here. So he put it thoughtfully for another opportunity. Most males also have larger teeth that stick out from their mouths.

Otherwise, they were not very big either. He thought he had only seen one or two that almost reached his size.

"If you're out here, you should really put on something warm." Yes, it was a little fresh. But he wanted to wait until the troll came back. Alone in this house it was somehow boring. This was only partly true, but the other thing that was going through his head, he still couldn't define correctly. Besides, John did not have much to deal with.

"It's not that cold. And now I understand what your sister Harriet meant with you're like a hen." The female troll said her brother was like that and Sherlock is the chick. He had only read about such animals and couldn't really imagine anything. Nevertheless, no one needs to fuss over him.

"You should ignore her. What I wanted to say is that you don't necessarily have to catch a cold and then sleep in my bed even longer."

"I did not choose to be pushed from a tree to come here!" He doesn't quite understand why he was angry. After all, the troll wanted only to share his dwelling no longer than necessary.

"You were pushed?" The mood suddenly changed. At least the tone of his counterpart seemed so different.

"Yes. First I could only remember parts of how I came here. But since this morning I know everything again." A warm cloak was put on his shoulders. He doesn't know why, but he hoped that this wasn't a farewell gift. Somehow he doesn't want to go yet. Probably because there was still so much to learn.

"Did this another elf?" Asked the troll as they entered the house.

"Yes. But none of my people." At least he hoped that none of his subjects wanted to do this to him. Well, he isn't the most amiable elf, but he was sure that no one from home wished him that the wings got ripped out.

He glanced over his shoulders. A numbing salve was given to him, but strangely it also hurt not to see them.

"So they don't grow back again?" He wanted to get angry, because of such a stupid question, but then he considered it and sighed only. Even if he doesn't stay here for a long time, he is probably the only elf who has been sighted here for years. So the other man couldn't know about him better.

The troll woman Molly is the only one who deals with elves from pure curiosity. But she keeps it secret because not all villagers approve of it. John only meant to her that it might be useful at some time. He doesn't come around asking himself if the two trolls were once a couple or wanting to become one.

"Hey. As long as you're here, nothing else can happen to you." A hand was tentatively placed on his shoulder. He looked questioningly at the owner, than he knew only such gestures from his mother. No one else could touch him so easily. Still, he let it happen and said what had been on his tongue for a while.

"What was it that elves had done to you?" The hand disappeared and his host turned away.

"There are very old trolls here, but none of them belong to you and your sister." He just talked further about what he thought and what Harriet had suggested. She doesn't like him, just like some other trolls here. But as long as John was around, no one dared to insult him or worse.

"Yes. Our parents were killed by some of your kind. Now you know. Satisfied?!" He was thrown at angrily. Perhaps he should have refrained from having his presumption confirmed. He paused thoughtfully at the threshold, because he wasn't sure if he really had to leave today. Or maybe it's better.

"No. I'm sorry." John apologized after a while, but wasn't looking at him. He was also busy lighting fire in the house to cook food. He walked slowly inside, locked the door, then leaned against it.

"It's been years and you certainly don't know about it. It's... in the past and it should better stay there." Even if elves of his castle did something like this, he could never have prevented it before.

There was silence between them, because somehow he doesn't know what to say. He had so many questions, but he wouldn't want anyone to know that his parents kept him in his castle all his life. Yesterday he saw the even young troll children were allowed to run around as they liked.

The situation here wasn't fair for him. On one hand, he should find a way back to the castle to show that he was still alive. But on the other hand, he was free now. Well, as much as his body just allowed it.

"Now sit down! If you stand there all day, the next one who is coming in here, will just push the door into your back." His corners of his mouth strangely turned up as his host turned away and he finally sat down.

* * *

 

"How long do you want to keep him?" Harriet became more impatient, with every day in which strength and health of the elf increased.

"It's my business. After all, he lives in my house."

"I don't like it. He will make trouble as soon as you don't have to take care of him anymore. If you really wanted to have a certain kind of company, then.." But John interrupted his sister in her nonsensical talk.

"Just stay out of this!" Afterwards, the elf maybe heard what she was talking and gave him strange ideas. He quickly marched away, than he noticed how his cheeks became warm. When was the last time he blushed? He shook his head irritated. His roommate may be attractive from the point of view of another elf, but he is a troll and as such he prefers his own species. The female specimens of course.

But perhaps his sister was right. Did he really let the elf stay here so long because he felt lonely? Did he do it because Sherlock is a stranger and the long conversations with this are exciting? Well apart from the evening when they talked about his parents. However, it was clear to him that the other would sooner or later find out. After all, the boy hasn't hit his head much at the fall.

But it's only a matter of time before the elf disappears. Because when John explained everything he knew about trolls and their environment, the other one would surely want to leave.  
Strange that he doesn't want to, but he can't stop him either.

Sighing, he entered his hut to ask his guest what he wanted to eat. But his home is empty, as usual.

"Where is he?" He asked himself softly as he turned around on his heel. Of course, the elf was allowed to go where he wanted, but he'd rather keep an eye on him, because some villagers aren't exactly hospitable. It has been so many years since the elves attacked them. Nevertheless, some are still suspicious. John agreed, he was on the first day, too. Yes, his guest is occasionally a little direct, but otherwise bearable.

"Molly, you didn't happen to see Sherlock?" The woman looked at him in astonishment.

"He just borrowed a book from me. He probably wanted to collect some herbs. I thought he was going to tell you, because sometimes he is still very shaky on the legs." The male troll gnashed his teeth and then got showed in which direction the elf had disappeared. Outside the village, it's dangerous if you don't know your way around.

"Sherlock!" For a while he is already on the road and still no trace of the guy. Perhaps this one ran away, because he had enough of trolls. He couldn't even take offense.

"Sherlock." He continues. It could be that this idiotic elf was once more in trouble.

"Sher.." And then he heard the missing man scream. He ran hastily to the spot and took out his knife, which he used to cut into herbs or mushrooms. But there was no danger at all at the place of the incident. At least, no life depended on the situation.

He wanted to pull the elf away from the wild boars. Probably his companion had planned to study the young ones, which the mother wasn't liking very much. Still, the elf stood up to her and now made some strange movements with his hands. As if it was nothing he had suddenly fire in his hand. John doesn't have time to think about how this works, because when Sherlock attacks the wild boar this might set other things on fire.

"No!" He shouted, pushing the elf aside. The mother swine wanted to show how well she could use her tusks, but John saw the solution in a hollow tree trunk. The animal snorted a few times in anger, but then disappeared very quickly with the her children.

"Tell me, are you nuts?!" He snapped at his sideman, whom he protective pressed to himself all the time while he watched the boar leave. A little embarrassed, he cleared his throat as he left the tree trunk.

"I mean, you can't just attack the animals here. You have to be careful when you walk around the forest."

"I just wanted to know what that was. I didn't know there were such hostile animals." The elf wasn't looking at him when he said that with a small voice.

"Hostile? The wild boar only wanted to protect her children." John glanced at the back of the other and doesn't really know further. Somehow the elf is like a child who doesn't know very much about the world and now wants to learn everything at once. He wondered what elf children learn nowadays.

"Hey, nothing bad happened. But please don't play around here with the fire. I know you should give some sign of your disappearance. But I don't think that your family wants you to burn down a whole forest so they can see smoke. If I knew you could do that, you could have helped me with the cooking." He tried it jokingly, but he got only eyes who examined him.

"Is magic of this kind not forbidden with you?"

"That sounds like you've done such tricks with you at home behind closed doors." He seemed to have made the right point.

"With us, it isn't common to use spells to harm others."

"That sounds reasonable." The elf turned his gaze back away.

"It is also forbidden to do things that are fun. But magic can't only be there to keep up the boredom."

"Of course not. I am sure that it can fulfill other purposes. But with us you will not find an answer. As you have noticed, we aren't so magical trolls." The farewell comes faster than planned, John thought. Because his protege could already run so far alone. Certainly, he would soon go.

"Be that as it may. I wanted to gather some herbs to make some tinctures and potions."

"So you plan to stay a little longer. So I mean in the village." Now he was eyed incredulously.

"This morning you said it yourself that the wounds on my back still tear up easily again. With such a thing I can't simply start a hike on my own."

"I could accompany you." Why did he have to express his thoughts loudly. Annoyed about himself, he turned away now.

"No. This is a.."

"Grandiose idea." The elf interrupted him joyfully and looked enthusiastically at him. John doesn't know exactly what to think about it. He only knew Sherlock for a few days. Nevertheless, he knew that he would rather spend his time with the bright elf than with anybody from the village. They were all nice to him and he also liked to help if he could but there is nothing more to it. He felt a little agitated and perhaps he had found it with his new companion.

The rest of the afternoon he spent to show the other herbs to and the preserve him from insects. Or the other way around. The elf was offended when they finally returned to his hut. But John really couldn't help it, than it looked so funny when someone was stuck in an anthill. Since he was small, he knew what to do in the forest and what not. But Sherlock was really unaware and curious like a toddler.

"That burns!" The other complained for the third time as if it would somehow help.

"You can be glad that you've got so little." So he gave the elf an ointment, which should be lubricated on the hit leg.

"How long are we supposed to stay here?" Asked the troll after supper, because somehow he must also tell his sister that he is going away for a while. He was already playing with the idea of only telling Molly. But that wouldn't be fair to leave her alone with that. Also because he knew how Harriet would react.

"I think it will only take a day to stay here."  
"To pick up some things or for you to recover?." For that he again got the offended look.

"Just keep talking, and I'll go alone."

"No. That's not what I meant. I'm talking about your back. The wounds are still not really healed. And there the thing was already days ago." An eye roll followed from his conversation partner, before this also contributed something to it.

"We elves are magical beings. That is, even if we are injured our wounds will heal differently."

"At least not exactly faster."

"That's because most of the energy is hanging in our wings. I don't want to explain how this works, because I have to do some other things." And again, he thought John is a little stupid, because that's probably the only reason the elf doesn't tell him a lot. He thinks he can't understand it as a troll.

"Good. Do what is necessary. I go back out." With this he closed the heavy wood door audible. Because his guest should notice that he is angry. But when he breathed the fresh air from outside, he just sighed. Sherlock was certainly not interested that he hurts others. Why should he care? After all, his only goal is to go back home. Wherever that is.

Well, he should take advantage of the time and tell his sister about the journey. If the elf is there, she will only blame him. Of course the guy is the reason why he leaves the village. But that's only because he hasn't really trusted himself so far. It's not that he is afraid of the world out there, but just running to death isn't his thing either. With the elf, he has at least a plan, wherever it goes. And who knows, maybe he can find his destiny in the world on the road. Everything is better than to stay here.

The conversation went off brilliantly. Harriet wasn't even screaming or something like that. She just wished him a lot of fun, on his way to death. He was aware that she wouldn't understand it. His sister also never wanted to experience the world. She needed little work for a day and sometimes it's stressful enough for her. The other trolls also never longed for more.

Not far from him, a couple sat on a bench. Why should you look for more when you have each other, John thought sadly. He had already some relationships, but none had been long enough to call himself happy.

"If you don't dare, you also can't win." He whispered resolutely and walked a little faster to his house. Since it is night, his guest should make a little light in the hut. Than he doesn't believe that he had already gone to bed.

Shortly before his entrance, he saw a glittering in the sky. He shook his head, perhaps he is already tired today and his head now plays a trick on him. But also blinking brought nothing, the glittering glimmer trickled down to his house. Or much more into his chimney.

First, John thought it was a kind of dust that flew around here, but that wasn't the way. So he hurriedly opened his door to see what was happening. Sherlock looked up from his book, which he read in a corner. Apparently he had lit a candle and he doesn't saw it from the outside. This wasn't important because he was interested in much other things.

"Did something come in here?"

"No one except you. Why?" The elf closed his book and tried to look around. Apparently he had interpreted his disturbed gaze right.

"What are we looking for?"

"It sounds stupid, but glittering dust." He had expected to be laughed at, but the opposite happened. Apparently his guest had an inkling of such things. Unfortunately he had no time to inquire, than abruptly a voice came to them.

"So you waste your time here. If your parents would knew that." The tone sounded feminine, but he said nothing about it. It was clearly about the elf because this sparkling dust, which suddenly reappeared, slowly began to circle around this. Unimpressed, this knocks the stuff of the clothes. John could only stare at him questioningly, hoping he would get answers.  
However, the dust suddenly began to shine more and gather in the air, into a small ball. It grew larger and bigger until a shape emerged from it. He held his hand before his eyes so as not to be blinded too much. The lightning became less and like from the nothing, a beautiful woman stood in no less glittering robe in their middle.

"Hm, somehow I've always imagined trolls a bit different." The woman came with a smile at him and smoothed him over the cheek. Even if it wasn't as strong as before, the lady still shined in the truest sense of the word. The light was on top, because he was sure, she is beautiful without the whole magical stuff.

"You surely didn't just come to look at a troll." Sherlock interrupted angrily. He felt that this knew this woman. What shouldn't surprise him, in his appearance.  
When the bright figure turned away from him, he noticed that she had such pointed ears too like his guest elf.

"I haven't even introduced myself. How rude of me. My name is Irene. I am your future bride, my prince." The shimmering woman made a curtsy before the disinterested elf.

"Did she just say 'prince'?" John found his voice again and finally had to know what was being played here.

"You should ignore that." Put simply, than done. There was still the possibility that the woman mistook the other for someone else. But if not, their village may soon be in great trouble. Certainly, search groups were already sent to find the missing prince. His sister came back to his mind. This always meant the elves are so smart, but have no feelings. That would explain why one had to deal with finding the disappeared for such a long time. Or was the whole thing in the end just a punishment?

"He shouldn't ignore this. I wonder why he doesn't shows you the respect you deserve."

"Be quiet!" Sherlock threw a piece of wood at the shining lady. This sparked up briefly and you could see only glittering dust again.

"How rude." The female voice complained before she took the form of the elf again.

"There will not be a wedding." The manly elf explained annoyed and turned away again.

"What?" Apparently, this hurt the woman, because she moved shocked back. John also found that the tone of the other wasn't exactly the best against a lady.

"Well, well. Now we all calm down again." Then he saw to the bright person.

"So I don't really know what's going on here, but I promise you... to bring your fiancée back to you." He said as courteously as possible and that made they eyes of the woman sparkle of joy.

"Really? This is so nice of you. I'm sure you'll get a reward when you arrive at the palace." As if nothing had happened before, she hovered closer to Sherlock.

"It looks like you're lucky in misfortune." She kissed him on the cheek before she fell to the glittering dust that slowly trickled to the ground. But the floor never got the shining sand, because suddenly everything had disappeared into nothing. An astounded troll and a teeth-throbbing elf remained behind.

"Why do you said, you bring me back?!" Then John got confused because he thought that was the plan.

"Well, we had planned to bring you back." He doesn't know exactly how to chat with his counterpart. Earlier, he was still talking to a normal elf, and now he probably had to talk to him in an other tone because of the high standing.

"Yes, but didn't you noticed something? She wasn't frightened or wondered otherwise somehow why are my wings aren't there."

"Do you mean that nobody knows that your wings are gone?"

"Not really. If she has watched my fall, why didn't she help me? She dominates tricks to appear glittering and glowing like one of these fairies. She could have used a little magic to help me."

"But.. your highness? You should.."

"Now, stop this! Yes, I admit I am a prince, but outside of our castle this means nothing. I can't give you orders or anyone else in the forest. Or expect you to do something for me, just because of the title." The troll nodded slightly, than this was true. If he had met the elf in other circumstances, he probably wouldn't do anything for him. Strangely this was different because he helped the injured one. It's probably in his way to heal wounded beings.

"Good. I hope your girlfriend doesn't come through my chimney again, because otherwise I have to clean it more often than necessary." His conversation partner grinned as he turned away from him and picked up his book again.

"I'll make a herbal tea. After that your highness can explain to me what is still to be done." Then the other was briefly annoyed. But he just smiled mischievously, so Sherlock knew the title was just to tease him. An eye-roll followed, and he then began to prepare the tea.


	3. Chapter 3

The elf felt odd. Hopefully, he has caught a disease, because that would only make their path longer. But he thought that already yesterday and since then unfortunately nothing happened. He was also thinking of eating some poisonous berries, but he doesn't. Even if he felt fit enough to run long distances, his body hasn't yet got used to the fact that his wings are missing.

The troll, who had been walking beside him all the time, paid more attention to him than to himself. He had never expected him to come into such a situation one day. But now that he was here, he doesn't think it was so bad. Everything he has heard since his childhood over trolls was a lie. He doesn't understand why his kind was bothering to invent so many stories just that they would stay far away from this species. There must be another reason for this.

But since he doesn't know this until now, he would inspect his companion more. Finally, he had to find out as much as possible before he was locked back into his room again. He felt a little sick now, if he thought about it.  
   
"Don't even think of it, Sherlock!" Warned his sideman. Probably because he had been staring at his back for too long again. Several times he tried already to touch the tail or caudal of the other. Unfortunately his plan was always noticed too early and then John took a distance from him. He only wanted to know what the function of this body part was. And of course how it's built and feels.

Perhaps he should have taken his chance with Molly, but at the time he wasn't thinking about it. Besides, the female troll was always a little timid, around him. Whether it was because she had never seen an elf before or because she liked him, he doesn't care. But it also occurred to him that it was perhaps something intimate to touch trolls at that place. At least this would be an explanation.

He was sure John wouldn't mind if his fiancee touched those parts of the body. This is perhaps also a reason why the troll wanted to accompany him. This would like to see Irene or how her name was again. It wouldn't really have been necessary to gape at her like this. He was sure for the other there were certainly also beautiful women in the village of the trolls.

What was he thinking about? Than probably his new companion stared at his future wife only because of the magic. This one was also amazed that he had fire in his hand in the forest.  
It's still peculiar to be praised for so small forbidden tricks. He only made light when it was night and they both had still to walk a bit. Or he made sure they didn't get wet when it wasn't raining too much and there was no good shelter in sight.

All these years he had learned this secretly and it was sometimes not really easy. That a troll would give him credit for one day and that he would also like it somehow, he would never have foreseen in life. Perhaps it was also because the words of his fellow-man were honest. This doesn't thought what to say, because he was a prince. John said something because he thought it was right and the elf liked it.

"What do you think of it if we are going to stay here? Oh, what am I talking about? Of course we do. You have to eat something more if you want your body to heal faster." Then he rolled his eyes, but settled down on a tree root. The troll found that the old tree where they landed was partially hollow. So he put the stuff, which was worn all the time on the back, into it. The other man also got quickly to work and made it draftproof, so that it wouldn't be so windy in the night.

"Oh, you can just rest there. After all, you did so much today." Another thing he needed to get used to. Working. It's not that Sherlock had something against it. But he only did things that would make sense to him. And taking breaks in boring places, wasn't really fun for him. He wants to see as much as possible before they reach the goal.

"Well, what should I do then?"

"If you already reading books about edible things from the forest, you should now also test how it tastes. So look for what we have for dinner. But don't try to do anything.. You know. Magic stuff." He nodded a little annoyed before he went on. A bit, the troll behaved like his brother. The only difference between the two was that he was praised by John even when he doesn't do everything perfectly. He would never show it, but it meant something to him in a strange way. His companion said that not everything can run flawlessly in life, yet he grew up that it must work like this.  
   
Something glittered in front of his eyes and he immediately took a distance, but it was only dried resin on a tree where the sun reflected in it.  
Since the appearance of his fiancée, he was also a bit nervous about glittering things. Not that he was afraid of her or something, but if she could find him, his family knows where he is. At least he thought that.

Elves of their kind, actually keep as far as it went off the ground. In any case, they do this because of the danger. And yet he found the ground is really not something they should fear. Granted, without the troll he wouldn't have survived a day out here. Yes, without this being, he wouldn't live any more. Actually, he saw it as too self-evident what the other did for him. But he also couldn't take his character off and play the friendly elf.

Nice. He had heard John say this when this spoke outside of the house with Harriet. Probably the conversation had not been meant for his ears. But curiosity prevailed in him when the female troll complained loudly about him. He had really done nothing to her. The woman simply doesn't like him because of his descent.  
What must going on in someone who thought he was nice. At first he thought that the new companion said it just so. But with every passing day, he got to know John better and better. This must have said the words completely seriously.

Nice. Actually, he was full of himself, selfish, a know-it-all-idiot and stubborn. His mother found him nice, but he quickly found out that she just said so. Probably she just wanted to be 'nice' as it should be. A stranger had no reason to call him like that after a few days.

Sherlock shook his head and was visibly satisfied when he found some mushrooms. Raw the things aren't so his taste, but boiled or fried he can already bear it. Another law he had broken. It will be so amusing when he is back in the palace and enumerates all the things he has done illegally.

When he woke up in John's hut, he still had concerns with his ideas. However, so far nothing of this stuff has hurt him, which are actually forbidden as a royal or normal elf. He observed animals, ate things that grow in and out of the earth. And he did what was worst in the eyes of his kinship. He talked with trolls and wore clothes from them. Amused, he thought of the point at which his brother would probably faint.  
     
But then he noticed that the sun had probably already passed. So he hastened to gather enough mushrooms and herbs to spice before he sees nothing. Although he could use a little magic for it, but when night falls, he also attracts other animals with the light. As much as he wanted to experience other things, to be eaten by an owl or a fox isn't part of it.

"Let's see what you got." Back at the troll, he wondered why he behaved as before when he was taught by teachers. After all, the other person's opinion isn't important because he knew he had collected good ingredients for the food. It was all in this book. You can't go wrong.  
"Hm, good. But this mushroom here we trow our and this also. The two of them look like the eatable others, but can cause severe stomach cramps." Sherlock bit his lower lip, because that wasn't how it should go.

"Hey, that could have happened to anyone who doesn't often look for mushrooms. For the first start, it wasn't bad. So don't pull that face and help me cut everything. You can.." But a thunder stopped the troll. This looked immediately upwards. Because it was already dark, he probably not noticed the thick rain clouds spread across the sky. For Sherlock, on the other hand, was it good that he decided not to look for food longer. Otherwise he would have been wet now.

"Good thing I built the dugout before. Now we can cook the food still outside." The kettle was hanged over the fireplace and the elf made the fire. The other one sighed, but it was much faster than playing with pebbles and sticks. He doesn't say anything else and went into the inside of the hollow tree to leave the cook alone.

He doesn't talk much with the other. With the loud thunderstorm out there it would be difficult anyway. He really tried not to wince every time when it was loud, but he isn't used to it either.

"Trouble with resting?"

"Everything is all right, you can go back to sleep." He explained a little pompously, because he doesn't want to show that he was afraid of thunderstorms. After all, he had only read about such things. On the castle at his home hung a spell that one doesn't notice the bad weather on the outside. Of course, he had already seen it flash, rain and snow, but from his window everything seemed so bogus.

Now he was out here in the nature and the loud thunder sounded so very real. He wondered all the time whether they were really safe here, but his companion wasn't moving. The troll surely had experienced such thunderstorms many times, so this one knew what to do.

Abruptly, John stood up from the other side of the hollow tree trunk. This man wouldn't just go out and leave him here alone?

"It's ok to be afraid of it." The other must have read his expression. He turned away and felt ashamed. However, the troll made himself comfortable beside him. So he had to sit down to look outside again. Although the other had tried to close the entrance, but a small gap still got open again. Actually, it doesn't matter, because they want to move on tomorrow.  
Now, in any case, he saw no longer the storm from outside, but his comrade. This was also a little too close to him.

"Oh, wait." He shouldn't have stared, because that was quickly changed. He found it somehow pleasant to feel the warmth of the other through the blanket. Apparently, the bodies of the trolls still get a little warm during sleep. Sherlock wondered if they could get over the winter without a roof.

"Is that always the case?" He asked after a while, than he feared that if he doesn't start a conversation, the troll would lie down again.

"This is already a very strong thunderstorm. But it doesn't happen so often. Isn't this happening where you live?"

"It happened, yes. Only I've never experienced it like that before." He gave out a little quieter.

"Well then, I can understand your reaction. Tell me, was that really your fiancée who was at my home the other day?" From all the topics of the world, John had just to pick up that, he thought a little annoyed.

"Why? Would you like to have her for yourself?" As if he had not seen the others googling eyes that day.

"Very funny. I've never heard of an elf who married a troll. It sounds like a joke." At first he wanted to comment on that, but the voice of the other sounded a little depressed. Had John really some feelings for Irene and that after only one encounter, Sherlock asked himself a little surprised. Although he couldn't imagine that, but he also doesn't know what appearance his sideman with women preferred. Besides, he has already heard from home that his fiancée is supposed to be beautiful. He couldn't possibly recognize the property, because somehow he doesn't have such a longing for a female partners as the others around him.

"Have you ever been alone with an elf?"

"I am now."

"No. I mean, with a female. Than it seemed to me as if trolls always needed a counterpart for the mating." He hoped he doesn't say the wrong things again. Now wasn't exactly the right time to discuss until John ignores him.

"I hope you didn't keep talking to Molly. She is a little sensitive to this subject, because she hasn't met the right one yet." He nodded, but that doesn't explained Sherlock why her tail always clung to his legs once they were alone. He doesn't told that, not that he afterwards he had done something wrong. At least he knew a little now how the thing feels of a female troll. Now, of course, he was thinking about how long it would probably be until John allowed him to touch this part. His cheeks got suddenly hot, because if he said it loudly, it could definitely be misunderstood.

"If you want to know something, then you can also ask me. I am an adult troll and I know about such things from experience." It might be a bit of fun, but the offer really doesn't help now. In addition, the coupling between trolls couldn't be so different.

"What I wanted to say was that I have never been entertained with a female elf long enough to make sure that it doesn't work." Then he likes that topic more. Even though John couldn't see his face because of the darkness, he doesn't have to go on until the embarrassment came into his voice.

"Well for me, it would be ok. I think, but still all the elf women would react like your fiance."

"What do you mean?" John shook his head after a short pause.

"Nothing. Maybe It was just my imaginary." Actually, Sherlock wanted to know out what was meant by this, but he left it when another loud growl sounded right over their hiding place. As if his body acted alone, his arms tightened the blanket around body as if it were protecting him. No matter how much he has in his mind it would happen, he was still trembling. He must look like a miserable figure at the moment.

"What did your parents do when there was something...that was strange to you?" John doesn't said what scared you and so he felt a little understood.

"The only fear I knew as a child was to be eaten by a troll." The other laughed softly, but definitely not because the said words were funny.

"If I catch the one who tells such stupid stuff, I'll show him how voracious trolls can be."

"Shall we look for wild garlic on the way? It certainly tastes better with it." He explained dryly, and they couldn't stay serious for long until they started laughing.

After that, they chatted much more amused, about this and that in the nature. At any rate Sherlock couldn't remember when he fell asleep. It's also no longer important, because the sun was shining outside, as if nothing had happened in the night before. Although the entrance was free again, it wasn't cold here. A little puzzled, he looked into the face of the other. Because he was a little too close to him again. When John slept, he looked quite harmless. Almost attractive one might think, but he stopped there, than such thoughts come from the stuffy air in here.

He slipped away from his companion, because it would surely bring him into an unpleasant position. As he sat a little further away, something dripped down from above. Was it raining?  
No, the liquid is thicker and sticks somehow. Only now did he find himself shocked that his half-body was stained with it. First it was still warm, but now it is somehow disgusting on the skin. Besides, there was a buzzing over him that grew louder.

"Ah." He stumbled back, frightened and then over the sleeping troll.

"Why do you have to wake me up like this? I haven't slept this long that you..Oh." Apparently the other saw the flying creature also now. However he only got up slowly. Again, he wondered why John wasn't afraid or something.

"It's all right, we're going already." Sherlock was pushed out of the hiding place as far as possible.

"Rainwater has collected here. If it's not too cold for you, you can wash off the honey." Honey? Curiously, he licked with the tip of his tongue over his pattered hand. In fact, it was the golden substance that is served at home in small bowls. Then the flying creature was, of course, a bee. Yes, he had read that these insects are yellow and black striped. But he never studied such a thing anymore because he actually thought he would never be able to look at a bee in the nature.

"Don't let it dry. It'll only get worse." John had meanwhile got her things out of the tree.

"The bees also use the hollow tree trunk apparently. But the storm last night must have broken a lot, otherwise the honey wouldn't have dripped down." It was fleetingly stroked over his stained arm.

"Hmmm, delicious. Haven't eaten honey for a long time." Hopefully, the troll wasn't going to remove the rest from his body like this, or even worse, remove it with the tongue. He swallowed, his cheeks got warm again. But he turned quickly to the small puddle, into which he now completely threw himself. Before, he only stood with his feet in it. The water was cool and at least it makes the silly thoughts stop. Finally, he's on the way with a troll. This also preferred the female sex. He shouldn't even think about any approaches. Besides, he doesn't want to drive his new companion away like that and in this time, because he could still see no end of the forest.

"Give me your clothes, so I can hang them in the sun." Normally, he doesn't care to show himself naked, because it has never mattered to him what others think of him. Strange that he doesn't want it now and there was this time a reason to put the clothes off. So he threw almost everything to the other. What trolls call underwear, he kept to himself.

But it got worse. The troll did the same thing. Only that this takes off his clothes before he got into the water. Immediately, Sherlock turned away and went as far as he could into the water. The idea was good, but unfortunately, the cool wet got by the deepest point, only to his hip. So he doesn't think about it further and sat down to get the rest of the honey from his body.

"Wait, you have something in your hair too." John explained to him and this is quickly with his fingers in his curls. He really wanted to jump off to create a little more space between them, but he couldn't. He pulled his legs to his body to put his arms around them. Otherwise, he would probably have gone back to push the other man away. But he would have to look at this naked body again. So now he sat on a rock with his head out of the water and waited for this embarrassing thing to be over.

A moment later the thought was gone. Than who would have thought that a being that at first sight appeared very crude could touch someone so gently? Sherlock doesn't. Although, the wounds on his back were also treated cautiously. However, he thought that the other was careful with him for the injury. He wasn't wounded on the head now, it just sticks a little bit honey on him. Nevertheless, the troll tried to wash his hair carefully. Without realizing it, he leaned back a little.

"But not that you're taking a nap here. You can do it over there in the grass." Probably this was expressed because he had also closed his eyes shortly. He just nodded and tested whether all the sticky liquid had disappeared from his body. Then, with a stubborn look, he went straight to the dry ground. Just as it sounded, John washed himself now properly.  
Another false rumor that elves have spread. Trolls would never be clean and stink. It was more like they dare to do dirty work or rather not be afraid to getting dirty when someone else needs to be helped.

His skin and clothes dried relatively quickly. So he was also fast dressed again and wanted to complain, why his companion needs so much time, but then his stomach had to disturb him.

"I could also have a bite. The last night wasn't much for me." It's not my fault all the mushrooms have to look the same and still growing in the same place, but he just thought that and gave out an annoyed sigh as he watched the other packed some things. It's still a mystery to him why John is dragging around so much useless stuff. Yes, the kettle is quite useful for their meals. But the troll hadn't only that in his pocket on his back. Elves would never walk around with such a leather bag. Admittedly, he doesn't know what a traveler would take, since he had never been on journey before.

"Oh, don't make such a face again. I said that such confusion with mushrooms can happen. At such moments the prince appears on the surface,hm."

"What does that mean?" A little indignant, he looked into the troll's eyes. Then he realized that it wasn't meant to be so condescending.

"Well, you have to admit on some things you are quickly offended." So I really don't have to listen to this, the elf thought and went on. After all, they don't have to waste all day in one place.

"Now wait for me!" But he doesn't want to do this. Now the other one should keep up with his normal walking. Since the beginning of her journey, he has been keeping up with the pace of the troll, because he was still busy discovering new things.


	4. Chapter 4

If Harriet was really right in the end, and the decision to go with the elf would take a bad turn, then this is now shown in a very strange way. His companion was really nerve-racking, irresponsible and knew every day more, everything better. Still John remained at his side. He wondered why he was still doing this. Was it because he promised this beautiful luminous elf to bring her future husband back? Probably not. Sherlock told something about himself, even if it was difficult to get something out of him. Then he learned that his parents had arranged a wedding to make the elf grow up and take responsibility.

They may have educational methods, he thought to himself, but he understood if the other doesn't want that woman. She may look good, but elves live very long as he heard. Still, he had no idea how old his companion was, but he doesn't dare to ask either.

In any case, you should consider with whom you spend your remaining life. But it wasn't his business. Nor would any one listen to him when he spoke to the kinship of the elf.  
The stories of the older trolls from the village said that elves were rather snooty and selfish. Although his wander colleague doesn't always think of his surroundings but the troll had never felt that he was simply left alone when the other man no longer needed him.

Despite all this, it was still strange for him to trust another being like this. He would also be to blame if he ran into his misfortune, than he was warned by almost every troll.  
Even though he was constantly thinking about all the words, he was never afraid of Sherlock. At least he doesn't have to fear being attacked or exploited by him.

"The lake!" He heard the other enthusiastically exclaim. Apparently the elf could see everything, because his home wasn't far away. He sighed a little sad. The end of their journey together, probably came sooner than planned. He doesn't want to think of any words he could say on the goodbye, because it was clear all the time that they had to part at some time. Forever. If they both would see each other again, then something like a friendship could arise and that just couldn't be. Each species remained under its same and not by other species. Positive feelings like friendship or even love is strictly prohibited.

Again shook the troll his head. What stupid thoughts he had lately. Only since Sherlock has burst into his life this came up. The more he conversed with this, the more he understood what the elf had for an existence before. Prince or not, you couldn't lock the guy up all the time. He doesn't know all the details, but that's just not all right.  
Sherlock learned quickly and so he would quickly understand how to defend himself. So why do his parents want him to stay in a palace in the future?  
John heard his companion stamped in the ground, annoyed. This made him look to see what's going on.

"And, how is it going on?"

"Water." He came close in reply.

"I see that too. But must we over it or should we go around.."

"Do you really want us to swim? This isn't one of those little puddles." Maybe he doesn't know there are boats and other things to cross a lake or a river, John thought, looking around. Finally there were still some trees around them. Somewhere had to be suitable wood, which they can make use of quickly.

"Swimming yes, but without getting wet." He still thought before turning away from the wondering elf. Perhaps the troll could do something that fascinated the other for now. Otherwise it has always been the other way around. Admittedly, he couldn't perform magical tricks to inspire here. His knowledge and craftsmanship had to be enough.

He asked Sherlock to search for very long and wide branches, while he worked with his hatchet on a large piece of good wood, so he made shell of it. He would have gone faster with his ax, but he couldn't have dragged it through the whole forest. It seemed to him to be difficult to separate himself from most of the objects in his house. But that was because he knew his sister would surely not let any dust get stuck there. He just hoped she doesn't overdo it with the festivities too much.

Harriet is old enough to know what is good or bad for her. I can't care about her all my life, John thought. On the other hand, he was walking out here with a really strange elf to help this.

When his body was covered with sweat, he took off his shirt to wipe away the excess moisture. Actually, his work wasn't a looker but still good enough, but his companion wasn't saying a sly sentence this time.

Probably because this one was still not back. When he turned around, he saw that he was alone. With a little worry, he threw everything to the side and called for the elf. There came no answer, but the other couldn't have ran so far.

"Sherlock!" So he tried again, but again he heard only his own voice a little reverberate. He thought it was a little rude, if the elf just stormed away because this knew the path from here. Even if he doesn't always know what was going on in this curly head, this surely wouldn't want to leave him behind in this way.

Just as he wanted to doubt this idea, he heard unusual noises. Hurriedly he hid himself in the bushes, and was a little glad to have his knife still with him when he recognized two figures. Now he was also aware of why his companion couldn't answer, because he seemed unconscious and was now tied to a post. The strangers carried this straight in the direction of the lake. John saw that the attackers were also elves, but their skin looked not as bright as he already knew it. The two figures came rather as if they had rolled into coal. He had never seen such a dark gray, almost black skin. In addition, the hair on the head were more blond if not white.

The troll doesn't have time to think about it, because when these strangers arrived at the lake shore, they had actually in mind to sink the unconscious with stones. He hoped that these beings aren't magical, than they had not used magic until now. Still, he yelled what he hoped was going to make an elf a bit afraid. It wasn't very well thought out, because the two let Sherlock fall in the water out of shock.

Panically he jumped behind, because it doesn't seem as if his companion could breathe under water. If his idea was right, this couldn't even swim. Inwardly, he praised himself, that he was now and then swimming once in his youth. Than otherwise he couldn't have done much here.

The stake sank deeper and deeper, but fortunately he already saw the bottom of the lake. Since they were still close to the shore, it wasn't very deep here. The next fortune was that he had not let go of his knife in the cold wet. He could use it now to cut the knot with which the unconscious was tied.

Everything ran like clockwork, but he still feared Sherlock could be drowned already. This was confirmed by the fact that this wasn't breathing when he finally pulled the elf out of the water. The dark figures had already disappeared and frankly, John wouldn't have taken care of them either.

"Now come on, you weren't that long in the water." He slapped him lightly and shook his companion, but nothing happened. This remained simply motionless.  
What if these strangers have given something to the other or bewitched him? John doesn't know about such things, but then something occurred to him.

"So that we can clarify that here! I just do it, so you don't die in front of my eyes!" He declared loudly, although he was aware that no answer could follow. He took another deep breath and pressed his mouth to the elf's. Alternating with the action, he pressed the motionless still like his own heart beat on the chest. Dum, dum, dum. Like the old woodpecker, who has always wakened him and Harriet as they were still small children.

Just as he thought his action was futile, the elf broke open his eyes. As fast as he could, he removed himself to make space for the water coughing.

"Are you ok?" The troll asked as his opponent then fell back onto the ground.

"Thank you." He only heard softly, because Sherlock had turned away from him.

"It's Alright." He realized that they wouldn't be talking much now. The throat of the elf probably hurt. In addition, the shock, that one's own peers want to see him dead, was certainly also deep. He doesn't know much about this breed to donate encouraging words. So he finished his work from before. Of course he doesn't let his companion out of sight again. Later, he just gave him silent something to eat, in the hope that at least this got a piece in the stomach.

* * *

 

"You can disappear now." A little John got already frightened, because the elf had not talked to him since the incident yesterday, or he somehow looked at him.

"How do you mean that? I don't have finished my.."

"As if your stupid promise to this elf is so important. Just go back where you came from. I don't need you any longer." But he doesn't even thought about doing this. He wasn't going so far as to let himself be brushed off. Besides, he doesn't think the other was safe when he left him here.

"As I thought before the guys from yesterday were enchanting you. So what can I do about it, that you will not become even more grim." Annoyed, the other was staring at him, but this look and the size of the elf doesn't worry him anymore. He folded his arms in front of his chest to show that he wouldn't leave without a good explanation.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. The weaker man will turn his eyes away first and John wasn't intending to lose. He doesn't have to, because Sherlock was the one who sighed and looked a little helpless at the ground. Without thinking about what he was doing, he put his hand on the others shoulder.

"I know I have very little idea of your race. But you can try to explain it to me in a simple way so I get it too. Well, at least a bit." After that sentence, he took his hand away again, because he also wouldn't want his opponent to feel uncomfortable. And apparently this always occurred when he came too close to the elf.

"It's not like you wouldn't understand."

"But?"

"The night elves from yesterday should kill me on command. Apparently someone wants to keep me away from the castle. If I go on and you follow me, your life will not be spared." So he should disappear because of this. The elf doesn't want something happen to him. Strangely, he was happy about it. But he quickly put these feelings aside and turned back to his belongings.

"If you start going now, you will get far away from here today." A little startled, he turned around as he heard this. Either his senses play a trick on him or his companion sounded a bit sad. Of course this doesn't look at him again. Probably because the elf himself doesn't know how to deal with the situation.

"What are you talking about? Of course I will stay with you. I mean, if I punch a few elves, who come to close to us, my sister would find something good of this journey too." As fast as he turned around, the other man made the same thing. The green or blue eyes of the elf looked at him almost bewildered. Molly said they was turquoise, but he found that they looked different depending on the light. Now they were like the water that was here.

"If you want it that way. But don't tell me later that you didn't get any warning." Sherlock turned away. Certainly to collect some things. However, the troll shook his head smiling, then went to check the boat for capability. As he drew the wood in the a water, he felt another pair of eyes in his back.

"Don't tell me you have just built this?" What was that question for? The elf has seen in the village that his kind makes everything possible themself. More or less. Harriet's talent was to win liquor from fruits growing nearby. But unfortunately she drank the stuff mostly herself, so he doesn't always get along well with his sister.

"No. Little dwarfs were here. Of course I made it." He declared more intently than intended. Than it wasn't such a miracle to build a boat with surrounding wood. But his words were ignored. His companion had already taken off his shoes and rolled up his trousers to look at the swimming thing.

Yesterday he was almost drowned and now he's back in the water easily. So the matter wasn't leaving a trauma, John thought calmly. He doesn't come around to watch the elf inspect the boat.

"Is it clear to you that you sit in it?" He said amused after a while, because the other still stood next to the wood in the cool wet.

"Of course I know that." Nevertheless, he stopped his comrade to go in now.

"If you don't mind, you could put our things in it. I'm looking for something that we can use as a rudder." Apparently, Sherlock was annoyed, that they weren't starting at once. Actually, his companion could easily have disappeared with the boat, if he doesn't look closely anymore, but somehow it was clear to him that this will not happen. It worried him a little that he gave his trust to a stranger and to another being this fast. Still, there was a feeling that said it was all right.

"Don't look like that. If these dark elves hadn't annoyed us, then we would be long on the water. So blame them." He hurriedly searched for long, wide branches. However, this time he stayed close by. Because he had a new attack always in the back of his head. But as they weren't moving from the place here, the attackers probably assumed a success. Or at least the guys doesn't check if his companion really drowned.

The wanted one was quickly found, he had only to work the long stick a little with the knife, so that it lay more easily in the hand.

"I hope Mr. Troll has everything now." There was still a little snapped tone by Sherlock, but he wasn't looking at him. On the contrary, he was already sitting on the floating wood, looking at the water.

"Your highness has certainly better eyes than me. Then he can tell me in which direction we should move." John replied in the same tone. He doesn't mind watching the excited child when the elf discovered something new. But the whining something can keep this quiet for itself.

"I thought you knew the forest."

"It's clear to you that this stops over there."

"Does that mean you have never been further?"

"We used to be fishing here, but it's been a long time. For fear of being attacked again by other beings, we decided to go deeper into the forest. At least this is the story I was allowed to listen as a child." He was briefly gazed at.

"Well, you can do magic." Added the troll, thinking that it would solve their problem.

"And what should that bring us now?"

"I thought you knew some magic formula that makes you fly or something."

"It's clear to you that we elves otherwise have wings." Although he had ever heard it of his grandmother, there are also copies that don't have such things on their backs. But he already knew that Sherlock doesn't know much about the outside world before their time together, so he will not know much about other elf species. Except perhaps, these guys from yesterday.  
So John sighed and looked around for a suitable tree to climb up, because he doesn't want to argue any further. They just had to look it up in an old-fashioned way, where it goes on.

"What you up to now?"

"I climb up and see if there are any dangers on the open water. I hope you know at least a magic trick, so I don't break all bones by a fall." Of course, he has never fallen from a tree. Trolls begin to climb as soon as they can run around.

"Be careful." He thought he had heard when he had already climbed a piece of the tree. It wasn't very clear and he could have imagined it. In addition, the wind whistles very loudly around his ears. He doesn't want to think about the elf down there. He should rather look for a suitable place in the tree, where he can easily see the lake. Likely he should have asked his companion whether he should look for something specific.

Yet the view alone was worth alone climbing so far, for when he had finally found a free branch, he could see everything. How far the water went and even the other shore.

John was a bit more astonished when he saw abruptly something hovering over the lake. He couldn't tell clearly what it was, than it was more in the middle of the water. In addition, clouds also shifted around it, which can actually be impossible, because normally they don't hang so deep. It could also be fog gathering around here. It's probably better to go down again to look for the other. Surely he knows more about the hovering something.

So John went quickly, but carefully back down. There, of course, a very impatient elf waited.

"That took quite a long time, though." Then the pair of eyes of his opponents checked his body. At first he wanted to ask what was going on, but then he suddenly knew it. His elf companion was worried while he was up there. Probably because this couldn't see him anymore.

"I'm fine." He put his hand on one shoulder of the other to stop the orbiting. Sherlock glanced at him briefly and nodded only as he stepped away from him again. Each time, he had the feeling of having done something wrong when the other turned away from him. But he told himself that the elf would only like to get to the boat quickly, to finally start the crossing.

"If we are attacked again, you can certainly do something this time. Or?"

"I was only careless once because... because I wasn't thinking that such elves want to harm me. Now I know better." John put the second rudder into the boat and assured himself that they had everything before he even got in.

"Don't you elves learn somehow, who are your enemies?" He inquired as the wood swam farther and farther. But as they still had to go through high reeds, he doesn't yet see the flying something.

"If I take everything exactly what I've been taught, then we should be enemies." The elf looked at the waves that the boat caused as he gave that away. John doesn't know exactly what to say to that, because he was supposed to hate elves too.

When they finally got out of the high grass, he decided that they could let themselves be drifted for a while by the water and the wind. So he put the rudder on the boat. Aside from the sound of nature, there was an unpleasant silence between them. Sherlock continued to look sunk in thoughts into the water. The troll watched him from the corner of his eye for a while, but said nothing else.

It's probably best to find the floating thing again, then we have at least a more agreeable talk. At least John thought and so he looked further into the sky. But it seemed in vain. Unlike on the tree before, he saw nothing but a few clouds in the sky. Perhaps that is the purpose of this flying thing. You can't see it from the ground. Surely this has something to do with magic.  
Soon it was noon and of course he had also thought that they had to eat something on the water.

"I've collected some fruits while you were on the tree." Explaining his opponent at once, opening a big bundle. He was already wondering what was in it when he discovered it on the boat.

"Perhaps I was more successful this time." It came out still slightly annoyed, but the troll smiled only when he saw the raspberries and the strawberries. It sounded as if the elf had done this work extremely reluctantly, but he knew better.

"Yes, you were. The berries are all fully ripe and edible." Without further hesitation, he grabbed a red fruit and began to eat it.

"What? You picked them, so eat something." He said to the other man when he doesn't start to eat. But then something came to his mind.

"You want more from the bread, right?" A mute nod followed. So he passed the requested.

Strange that the effervescent elf can also be so shy. Then also this light red came up on his cheeks. Somehow he found it cute. A moment later, he put his food on his lap to throw a little water in his face. Then he looked back at his companion. He looked at him with raised eyebrows. John wiped his face with his sleeve dry.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes. The climbing and the sun must have gone to my head. It's just good we have water around us to cool down." He still laughed briefly at this fact to conceal that in his head quite different things were running off. John was sure that he just thought so because firstly male elves look very feminine and secondly, he has not shared the bed with a woman for a long time.

Despite all the cool water around them, it was still dangerous to jump into it. The best thing was to have other thoughts.

"When I was up on the tree there was a hovering something over the lake. Of course I can imagine it ... "

"You didn't. This is my home. It never occurred to me to reach it without wings." He wanted to distract himself, but still not to make the elf sad.

"We'll find a way." Even if John doesn't know exactly how to do it. After all, you can't simply build a ladder or something like that. But apparently he had softened his companion with the words alone. He replied his sentence with a slight smile. He found it beautiful and wondered what Sherlock made for facial expressions when this was really happy.  
Quickly he shook his head and stuffed himself more with these berries. If he gets stomach pain, he can at least focus on that.


	5. Chapter 5

This trip, which was much enforced, became more and more peculiar to Sherlock. True, he only wanted to shock everyone from home with the troll at his side. He would look at his brother's face amusingly, as this loses all his firm features.

But now something in him began to go in a strange direction, for he began to like his companion. It's not just gratitude or respect coming from that he was saved and cared for. It affected him that he doesn't know what was going on. Was friendship really starting that way? He couldn't tell for sure. Even if he was poisoned and thought so because if this, his companion had nothing from it. This thought came to his mind that these nightlings had instigated John to bring him from the path or even killing him. But he was saved from drowning, so that couldn't be impossible. It just would have been useless work.

Until now they were both still in the boat and if he should die here the troll would have had enough chances to push him into the lake. From life in the castle he knew water only as a drink or washing himself with it. So he couldn't swim, of course. John must know this, but he doesn't use the knowledge.

Maybe he was thinking too much about what could be, instead of thinking about what he had in mind. The night elves were clearly ordered by someone to kill him. Probably because he doesn't die as planned by the fall of the tree. If the two trolls had not been there, he would have had to face his end.

Now he was doubly in the debt of these beings, or should he say better of what was sitting with him in the boat.

They had almost crossed the lake, but when he looked right around, he could see the thick mist of fog spreading around them. It was so dense, he couldn't even see his comrade or the other end of the boat. But this wasn't so far from him.

Suddenly his hand was grabbed and he was a little frightened of how cold the troll was. Sherlock could see the other in the water. Probably he had nevertheless decided to go swimming and he doesn't notice it with his deep thoughts.

"Come in with me. It's so nice." His hand was still touched. To be honest, he was a bit worried that the troll feels so cold. But this had to know what was good for him.

"You know I can't.."

"It doesn't matter." The hand was already at his forearm to pull him further into the lake. Maybe he should really learn how to swim as fast as possible and he can trust John. So he took off some clothes to avoid them getting wet. Even if he was still a bit uncomfortable, as far as he could see, the troll was undressed.

Actually there was nothing weird here. Just two men bathing in a lake. If his heart wouldn't jump so hard in his chest, everything would be all right. He wondered what this throbbing thing actually expected and what that nervousness meant. Certainly nothing immoral will happen. He shouldn't lose his thoughts by such things, than he couldn't use a red head now. Even if the other doesn't say anything, this had already noticed his discolored cheeks a few times. Even if he got asked why this happens, he would be even more embarrassed to explain it. In the end, it would only complicate their wanderings. Or worse, John would turn his back to him and simply disappear. Although he is aware that they both have to leave each other one day, but until then he wants to spend a little more time with the troll.

"Now hurry." Why did the voice of the other sound so commanding? It's not like they have no time. Again he was seized. This time at the foot.

"Come on." Then something unexpected happened. The troll pressed his lips to his skin. The fact that they were very cold doesn't bother him now, because his companion wasn't stopping. With every piece of his leg that he let slip into the water, John covered it up with his mouth. A shiver ran down his neck and it wasn't cool.

"John?" He asked, as this had already arrived at the second of his thighs and wanted to pull him into the water with both arms. Nevertheless, he doesn't resist the abrupt action, which is quite strong. Even though he wondered again why his counterpart felt so cold. However, this came slowly with his kisses ever further up. So he decided that the cold doesn't matter to him, because he wanted to finally feel these lips on his. It was true it happened before when he was saved from drowning, but he doesn't remember it so well. In addition, he was also curious to let someone with canines so close to him.

But John got suddenly something on his head and he was let go. At least from the troll, because something grabbed him now from behind. Have these nightlings already rediscovered him? Again, it was beaten in the water, and this time he realized that their rudder was used as a weapon.

"Disappear!" He clearly heard the voice of John behind him. This one had put an arm around him so that he could pull him out of the water more easily. Sherlock was now visibly irritated. Was his companion not in the lake? But when he looked to the spot, something dived under. The arm around him, which was now warm, doesn't let loose until he sat completely in the boat. However, the other wasn't paying attention to it, but hit the waves a few more times.

"Are you all right?" Then he was asked a little breathlessly, but the eyes of his counterpart still rested on the water. He couldn't answer, because all this was a little too much for him. When he was looked at, he nodded, and then he put on a blanket. He pulled it a little closer around him, than the cold was already creeping into his body.

"What was that?" He asked after a while when he was sure that John had eliminated the danger.

"Sirens." And then it all made sense. These beings were magical as well. Only they use this power only to eat. Sherlock had never seen one of those sirens. How if you otherwise aren't in the water?

"Have you ever heard of these creatures?"

"Yes, I read about them in a book." It was another thing he doesn't want to know anymore because he thought he could never leave the castle.

"I thought these beings were singing." He said, looking at his feet. After what happened, he just couldn't look John in the face.

"Depending on how they feel. Fortunately this was only a single one. Several could have brought the boat to capsize." With this the troll brought them as fast as possible out of this spot.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. Otherwise it wouldn't have happened." He heard after a while. Apparently the other thought it would be his fault, but actually it wasn't true. He should have known that John would never do what had happened before.

"You probably doesn't even know there were sirens here." As if nothing had happened, the fog and dark sky disappeared, with a bright sun rising over them again. So they had to be far above the middle of the lake.

Therefor that sirens only thought of the food, they weren't so stupid. Their area was probably at the center of the water, so no one could see it exactly from the shore. If someone alone swam too far out, the fog emerges and the next meal is already served.

"I think if you save me more often, I can never pay you back with my treasures from the castle." He did as if he were annoyed and got a laugh.

"If I don't bring you to the castle, I don't think I'll ever be rewarded for anything." True, that's what the troll wants and nothing more. Just a reward.

He looked silently out of the water again and wrapped himself in the blanket. Perhaps he is too long with this other being, which he now longed for more closeness. Or he simply misinterpreted this helpfulness. He almost wanted John to do something cruel, as in the stories he always heard as a child. At least he would have a reason why he should keep away from his counterpart. However, the only thing that happened that he got mothered from the other now and then, but he can't hate John only for this.

"Hey! Why didn't you say this brute caught you?" He heard the alarmed voice of his counterpart. But this doesn't look into his face but rather down. So he did the same thing and had to realize that he was wounded in the act. The siren must have scratched him on the left leg during the incident. But the more behind, so it was only visible when the blood already dripped to the bottom of the boat.

"Your feet are ice cold! It doesn't surprise me that you haven't noticed anything." Although he wanted to fight against being touched by the real John,but this hands were so warm. Besides, he shouldn't run around with an open wound. Even though it was so small, it might be able to weaken him later on when it comes to another attack. So he let the troll do his stuff.

"It wasn't so wrong to take some things from my hut." His opponent declared a bit proudly while rubbing his feet a little to make them warm. The massage dropped to his displeasure quickly, because his legs were quickly disappeared under the covers. It could be true that this time he really looked like a child who was properly covered before sleeping, but it doesn't matter to him. Probably because the shock of being almost eaten by a siren sat deeper than he thought.

"So I have enough rest. If you want, you can sleep a little." Was suggested, but he shook his head. Afterwards, he again has strange dreams and speaks with happiness even in his sleep. He couldn't let this happen as long as they were on the water. It will soon be dark, but the other shore wasn't so far away. Perhaps he meets warriors of his people, then it would be easier to get into the castle.

The elf hoped only that he wasn't found by his brother first. This would surely not give him the chance to explain the circumstances. When Mycroft sees the troll, he will invent his own theories. He will capture his friend or worse, kill him immediately. This should by no means happen and so he was glad to have a little time to think about how to protect John from the elves.

Suddenly he stopped his thoughts. Had he really just labeled his opponent in his head as a friend? Why was he thinking something so absurd or rather impossible?  
He could just ask the other if they were like friends. But he doesn't want to put them in an unpleasant position.

'Don't be absurd. Why should I want to be friends with you?' He always heard such things as a child when other elves doesn't know who he was. At that time he really thought it was all because he was a prince. So he hid this detail always at the first encounters in the castle. But soon he found out that even then nobody would have anything to do with him. Not until his mother or father came to him to say something and the other elf children suddenly wanted to play with him. They were partly forced by the parents to do so. Sherlock quickly saw that he doesn't need such people around him. The whole procedure went off again, when he was old enough to marry. But since he was much older, he managed to keep the elves away on his own.

"So it's going to be creepy,hm?" Said the troll and he blinked. He doesn't realize he had stared at his comrade silently for a while.

"I noticed you do that more often." A little ashamed, he turned as far away from John as he could in his position.

"Hey, I didn't mean that as a reproach. You are very smart and you certainly have a lot in your head. In addition, your situation isn't exactly one in which one should blindly go his way." He turned back to his opposite. This glanced down at the ground before he scratched a little unsuspectingly at the back of his head.

"You don't have to make anything up here. I have already been told more often that I dream too much into the day. I know it's a bad property for.."

"This has nothing to do with it at all!" He was interrupted loudly. Then his opponent cleared his throat a bit, probably because this exclamation was just a bit unpleasant for him.

"Maybe you don't want to tell me what's going on in your head. But I know how it is to deal with problems alone. Yes, I am a troll and I can't give you any proof that you can trust me. But if I can help you somehow, even if it's only a little bit, then you can talk to me about everything." Sherlock doesn't really know what to say. So he just stared at the other. His fingernails clawed under his blanket. He wanted to stop himself from getting up and doing something stupid.

"Thank you." It was barely audible, but after the facial of the troll, this must have heard it. The elf wasn't in a position to say more and so again no conversation on the boat was made for some time.

"Wake up! Sherlock, we've finally arrived on the other side." The person who was addressed blinked and asked himself at the same time when he fell asleep. In any case, it was now dark night. Except John's candle, he couldn't see much.

"Come on, get up. You can't sleep until morning in this. Everything will hurt later." If he wanted or not, the other probably doesn't care. Because this one pulled him decisively by one hand out of the boat. He was already expecting to land in the water, but apparently his companion had already pulled the piece of wood on the dry ground. And there he was still sitting in this before. He doesn't came around to think about that the muscles under John's clothes weren't just for show. Fortunately it was dark, so his glowing cheeks couldn't be seen.

"Oops." Then something more embarrassing had to happen. He stumbled over the edge of the boat because his legs were still tired of sitting and he got directly in the arms of the troll. As if he had burned himself, he pushed himself off again. As a result, he landed on the ground.

"Are you all right?" But he just nodded to the question and looked around, than he needed distraction.

"It looks relatively calm here. Shall I make another fire or is it warm enough with the blanket?"

"Forget the fire. You must surely be tired too, so lie down and sleep." With that he lay down completely and turned away from his companion. So this man should know, the last word was spoken.

"You don't have to put only this thin fabric on the bare floor." Apparently, the other guy spread another blanket behind him on the ground, because when that was done, he was turned around on the shoulder. Now he was more comfortable, but looked back at the troll.

"Now move a little closer. The thing is big enough that we both can lay here." So he did what was required but with an annoyed sigh.

"It's already good. From now on, you'll have your rest." John explained and blew out his candle. After that he made himself more comfortable, beside him. Despite the darkness, he could still easily see the outline of the other. Why doesn't it bother him to lie so close to someone who is actually his enemy? Well, there was still an arm-length free between them, yet this fact made him uneasy. The time in this tree has been an emergency, but it wasn't raining here.

Since their journey had begun, he had to think again and again that his father probably had something to do with the death of John's parents. If the troll takes him to the castle, there is the possibility that this truth comes to light. Perhaps it was even an order from his brother to attack this beings. Unfortunately, he had no clues, except the attack a few years ago. This may mean ten or a hundred years.

It was foolish to think about what would happen as soon as he was in the castle. But to never see the other again was just no way for him. He was aware that his family will more than ask for it, but maybe there was a little hope when the other elves would get to know John properly. This Irene wasn't afraid to approach his companion closely too. Although, she is also a stranger to the castle. This could mean that she had previously seen or met trolls.

By the idea of getting married soon he felt uneasy again. He doesn't thought much of the rules of the elves before, but he couldn't be unfaithful after the wedding. After all, this woman couldn't help that his parents have decided this. Perhaps she was forced to do so by her parents too. But as long as he lingered down here, he could neither talk to her nor foil the ceremony. Somehow he could imagine that the elf woman told his family that they don't have to worry about him, because he will soon be back. But certainly she has kept this with the cut down wings and the troll for herself. This would at least explain why no one searches for him around the lake. Or he wasn't so important in the end that he was worth the effort.

He sighed and found that he couldn't quite trust the way of this elf, who was calling herself his fiance. Certainly, she too carries a secret with her. Even if John liked her somehow, he should take care that she will not come to close to the troll in the future. Probably she masters even more magical pieces than only appearing in glitter dust.

Sherlock heard now that the man beside him was breathing calmly in and out. This meant that this had already sunk into a deep sleep. On the one hand, he wondered how he could sleep so peacefully with all this. On the other, it's also nonsense to stay awake all night, to ponder. So he also closed his eyes because he needed energy. Who knew what would happen to them the next day? So it was the best to take full advantage of the quiet moments.

The sun shone in his face, which made it impossible to lie still longer. So he turned away and slowly opened his eyes. What was a mistake, than he noticed that his companion was already awake too and now bathed in the lake. He only saw John from behind, but that was enough to turn embarrassed again to the sun. He moaned annoyed, because this blinded him and because he doesn't expected such a situation in the morning.

"Well, are you already awake? Get up and get into the water. It's lovely." Why did I not notice that he got up? After all, he had to walk past me. Probably my body was more exhausted than I thought.

These and other thoughts ended Sherlock quickly.

"No. I have bathed enough the last time. Better hurry, than I will walk on fast."

"Yes. You're right. I'm just finished." Maybe his tone was too cool, but he doesn't know how to deal with such new circumstances. It's probably really like he thinks, there wasn't anyone around him for a long time, and that's why this stupid idea always comes up in him that he should throw himself at John.

When the other was standing on the dry ground, he decided to wash his face at least a little. The cold wet helped him concentrate on the most important thing. And that was to figure out who took his wings. If the troll wants to help him there, he will not stop him. But he shouldn't be stopped by this. Because no matter how he turns it, a troll remains a troll. Uneducated, ugly and unsocial.

But it was no use to hold on to these lies, which have been told to him for years. Maybe John doesn't know everything, but he was capable of learning and that from him. He can't claim this from most of his kind. No one in the castle ever listened to him properly. In addition, he found that his comrade doesn't looked really different than he did. This one was just not as tall and possessed a tail with something like fur in the end. In addition, the troll had significantly more muscles and body hair. On them ran down the very last drops of water from bathing.

The sun got even reflected in it. But when the other put on the clothes and covered the back, he only noticed that he had been staring.

He hurriedly put his whole head back into the water. Of course he got questioned. But he was talking himself out with that something stuck in his hair.

"Here." A stick was handed to him. His companion had this all the time and carved it with the knife, while they walked along the bank. Only now did he realize that it was one of their rudders from the boat.

"Even if you are magical, you should wear at least one weapon. I know it's not exactly the best, but I think you can keep others away from you with it." Sherlock looked to the side and nodded, though he doesn't know how to use the thing.

"You already had a sword or something in your hand, yes?" Of course, these questions had to follow. He shook his head ashamed, but also with crunching teeth. Nonsense was brought to him, but no self-defense. They thought he would never need it. What he learned from his own hand, he doesn't want to show to the other because he was afraid that this would just laugh.

The troll put his backpack on the ground.

"Fight me." Irritated, he looked his sideman again in the face.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on! Try somehow to drop me or something like that." Was demanded further, but he found the whole thing silly.

"John." He only said and dropped the stick to show that he doesn't want to fight.

"Pick it up again. If you think you can't do it, because you can just hurt me, you're wrong." The wood was lifted before him and pushed into his hands.

"Hold it like that." Explained his opponent and then began to hit him slightly.

"What are you doing?" That same happened again from the other side.

"What does it look like?" He saw that the other was going to get angry, so he finally fought back. A violent push from behind followed. He almost fell to the ground.

"Oh, the poor elf can't get on his feet."

"I know you're just trying.." But he doesn't even finished his sentence, because this time he really lay on the ground. He also dropped his weapon.

"Alright. But remember, you don't want it any other way." So he stood up hastily and attacked his companion. However, this wasn't as easy to push around as thought. Despite his size, the troll possessed a strong steadfastness. The superior smile, which the other now had on the face, reminded him strangely for a moment on his brother. This always wanted to win against him. As a child, he admired this person. He always wanted to be like this, but soon he saw that this was a mistake. Mycroft did only what was prescribed to him. Like all the other elves.

Only he was different, so there was no one with him. Should he go back at all?

"Attention here!" Just wanted to hit his opponent on a leg, bit this one tore him around by the arm and threw himself on him. He could only fall to the ground. A moment later, when he recovered from the fall, strangely the other still lay on him. Although he took the chance to study one ear of this, but when the breathing of the troll caught his eye, he knew something was wrong. Only then did he realize shocked, that an arrow stuck in the back of the troll.

"John!" He cried, but that wasn't helping. A far arrow landed close to them and exhaled a powdery substance when landing. Sherlock knew this, but the only thing he could do now was falling asleep. Because this sleeping powder was very suitable for it. The last thing he noticed were strange shadows before his eyes closed completely.


	6. Chapter 6

As the troll slowly came to his senses, not only his head hurt but his back and limbs were aching too. He looked around blinking, than a lot of sunshine seemed on him. When he got used to it, he noticed why everything hurt. He was chained.

He hurriedly shook his head to make himself clearer. Apparently, they had been captured, but every trace of his elf companion was missing. John hoped it would go better with this, wherever he was.

"Hello?" He croaked only because his throat was very dry. Probably because he lingered in the sun for so long. Was that a torture method here? Would they just let him dry up? That would take a while. Besides, that would start to stink when he was dead. Now that he was using his nose, he found it not very pleasant. Probably because of the wound on his back.

"Is there anyone?" He tried again, and this time he had to be heard.

"Keep quiet, low creature!" Nice, he thought but now the troll know there had to be something like a door behind him. This guard had just pounded with something against it. Unfortunately, these fetters didn't allow him to turn around in any way. Maybe he can do it, but his body is too weak from this hardship.

"Why am I here?"

"You still dare to ask foolish questions?" Then something was murmured, which he couldn't understand. Apparently, the guard wasn't alone, making fun of him with his companion.  
This couldn't be fair and it made him angry, but no matter how much he pulled at the shackles, nothing happened but more pain. The troll pulled the air sharply through his teeth when he noticed his wound on his back again. The thing was mostly noticeable on his body, so he had to calm down again as not to arouse this injury. As best as he could, he tried to close his eyes again. He thought this was good by the sun and for his physical condition. Probably the death wasn't quite so painful, although this here can go on forever.

Alarming sounds made him wake up again. Obviously he had managed to fall asleep, because the sun had disappeared. Now he could also see that in front of him was a window, which now showed the stars. But it doesn't work like a normal glass, otherwise it wouldn't have dazzled so much before. But there wasn't time to look around, because what was going on behind him now became much more intrusive in his ears.

"Guards, stop him! He is confused and doesn't know what he is doing." He heard someone call. As good as he could, he turned his head a little. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to see what was happening behind him.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't do that! He's going to.." He now clearly understood it, because someone was standing in front of his door. So one would like to take a look at the low creature, he thought still annoyed. But he would use every opportunity to escape from here. After all, he had to fulfill his promise and bring the elf back to the hovering castle. Perhaps this was also locked up here somewhere. If these guys have done something to his companion, they will get to know a troll.

"He is certainly put under a spell."

"Now stop giving such nonsense out of you!" It was bright behind him, but that doesn't bother him. The voice he just heard was more important because it came clearly from Sherlock.

"John! What have you done with him?" Then he could feel that this fetters were removed from his body. As soon as this happened, he threatened to fall to the ground. But two arms protect him from it. He gritted his teeth because his wound on his back was touched.

"I... it's bleeding.." At last he saw the face of his companion.

"It's all right." He told the slightly panicked elf. His injury had to look really bad, which made the other look so shocked.

"Can you get up?" He wanted to answer, but someone else intervened.

"What are you doing with this.."

"Be quiet now!" The elf explained loudly, trying to get him out of here. John really did everything, so he wasn't so heavy. But now that he was without the fetters, he just wants to fall to the ground.

"I'll bring him to my room and take care of him."

"Brother, he will kill you."

"How often do I have to explain that I owe it to him that I am still alive?!" That was the only thing he still heard, before everything became black. He probably gave in because he knew he was in good hands.

When he awoke again, he felt much better. Probably because he was lying in a bed this time. There was no longer any stench in the air. He couldn't describe exactly what he smelled. Flowery and after fresh dew in the morning came the whole thing already very close.

The troll shouldn't worry about this. That's why he decided to open his eyes. Though it was also bright here in this room, but curtains in front of the window prevented the sun from appearing too strong. He couldn't suppress a yawn as he sat up carefully. He was wearing different clothing now, the lightest fabric he'd ever felt on his skin. Underneath was a bandage. By the look of it that was tied from the elf to whom the room belonged. Not the best work, but it fulfills its purpose. Besides, he couldn't ask for anything else if the other had to do it alone with an unconscious person.

The bed of the elf was also very large, which could be expected from a prince. But where was the owner of this beautiful room? He had not really imagined Sherlock living, but he doesn't expected something like this either. Somehow, the room wasn't exactly the person to whom it belonged. This could have something to do with the fact that the elf can't be himself here. Now he remembered that this other elf called Sherlock brother. Probably that was an royal elf too, but he couldn't watch so good at this time, so he doesn't know what this commanding guy looked like. But this sounded very cold and serious. There seemed to be another sound among siblings. Obviously it has something to do with being elves of royal blood. He, as an ordinary troll, had no idea of that.

John had to swallow as soon as he thought of how much trouble he made his companion. Though, he really couldn't do anything about it when these other elves dragged him here. After all, they could only have taken the prince back.

Now that he felt better, he was no longer really angry about this kidnapping, because if they had ignored him, the adventure would have been over. This meant that he would never see his new companion again. So he found the matter with the imprisonment only half as bad, because actually he had already been worse in life. He has grown accustomed to the peaceful existence, so he has just to train again, in order to get into a good fighting mood.

“You're awake. Good." This tore him out of his mind again and he looked aside. Only then did he notice that the owner of the room had come in. He almost doesn't recognize this elf, who was now standing in front of the bed, checking him from head to toe. It was probably due to the fact that this wore no longer simple clothing of trolls, but rather a beautiful shining material, as befits a royal elf.

A peculiar feeling spread inside him, and he glanced at the blanket. Maybe it was better to get up and get away from here as quickly as possible. Because he had done what was promised, Sherlock is back with his family and this fiance.

But standing up, he noticed that his wound needed a little attention before he went somewhere.

"It.. I didn't know how.." It came small from the side as he took off his shirt to look at the bandage more closely.

"Do you have any herbs here or.." He broke off when he saw his things in the room.

"You can have them again. Apparently the servants of my brother haven't discovered anything devilish."

"Are they sure? I mean in this pot you could cook a nice soup with elf garnish." From the corner of his eye he saw the other grinning. But he couldn't rest with it for a long time, because he quickly found the tincture he still had in his backpack.

"What does it look like? Is it still bleeding or worse, is it festering?" He asked the other, because he couldn't see the wound on his back.

"Here, I have a mirror." Was told to him and the elf pulled a cloth from the said thing. That would surely please Molly, he thought while forgetting his injury for a moment. Except to look into the water, only a few trolls had a hand mirror to use. He doesn't really needed such a thing, but in such moments it was already practical.

"I have only cleaned the most necessary places with clear water. So it's understandable if you want to take a bath again." Sherlock added softly. When he was about to look at this, the elf swiftly turned to show him where to wash himself. Behind a curtain stood a bathtub and some accessories on shelves above it. John couldn't even define from what material the bath is. It looked like a white shell, but it couldn't be one. Or? He shook his head and wondered why he was thinking about what his companion had.

"And where do you get the water from?" He wanted to know, because at home he had to haul it from a well or morning dew. Now he was almost in heaven, there will hardly be such a source.

"Warm or cold?" He was asked and the elf spun a tap over the shell.

"Warm, please." He replied, looking amazed as the tub filled.

"So magic can do anything."

"Actually, it's just caught rainwater. If this doesn't happen for a long time, we will also use the lake among us." He could have come to this on his own. Still, he asked the next question.

"And how do you warm it up? With fire?"

"No. We bundle the sunrays with a special glass, which then beams on the water."

"So if the sun doesn't shine, you can't have warm water." Without thinking about what he was doing or where he was, he began to undress. Because it wasn't often for the troll that he was allowed to wash himself in warm water.

"Well, the others maybe not." He heard behind him. Now he noticed that the other one might feel uncomfortable. So the curtain went up again. The fabric was bright, but it still let enough light through that he could see everything.

"What are these bottles for?"

"Bath products. You are free to use them." He doesn't let himself be told twice, and took the first bottle to which he came. He opened it and sniffed at it and somehow it wasn't what he had expected.

"Where did you get that?"

"What color?" He remembered that Sherlock couldn't see through the curtain.

"Green with some white inscription I can't decipher. That stinks as if something is rotting in there. Who is bathing in such a thing? Or should I ask a lot more, who loves you so much that he makes you such a present?"

"I've bought it for myself. It's a special scent."

"Yes, to keep everyone away for twenty steps."

"Exactly. The remedy smells different for everyone. Everyone has different preferences with the beautiful fragrances. This also applies to the bad odors."

"For what do you need something like that? I mean, if you want others to stay away from you, just eat bean pot with onions. In any case, I had to learn it on the hard way of not getting a woman with this." He listened as the elf briefly laughed.

"Perhaps I should hire you to advise me in such matters in the future."

"I think if I stay here, your family will also start to avoid you." It wasn't his intention to tilt the mood like that. But he noticed that he had just said something wrong. He doesn't want to go back to his village with his empty hut, but there was no solution if he just stays here.

Only when he was dressed again did he talk to the elf again.

"I feel a bit uncomfortable to mess around in such fine things. What happened to my clothes? Used to heat the stove?"

"Unfortunately, something similar. They really wanted to make sure you couldn't do anything to me." Sherlock might have said it so easily before, but he realized now that it was hard for him to get the items of a troll again.

"Here." He was shown a small glass containing some glittering liquid.

"What is that?" John asked, carefully removing the cork.

"Also a kind of healing paste." It couldn't hurt to use it when it was offered to him. Perhaps elves were more experienced in healing than his species. But before he could immerse his finger in the bottle, it occurred to him that he shouldn't waste the stuff on his wrists. It looks little and expensive, so he could use it only for the largest wound.

"If you don't mind.." The other nodded slightly. He felt almost shy, but he had to imagine that. Sherlock hurried as well, dipped a finger into the paste and squeezed this into his injury.

"Hey, that.." The troll stopped complaining when he noticed a strange tingling sensation on his back.

"What did you do to me?" He hurriedly looked at the mirror for his wound. But when he saw his back, nothing could be seen. No open wound, blood or even a scar. His skin and hair were as usual, as if nothing had ever happened.

"But how?" He stared at the elf incredulously.

"This is.." More couldn't be explained to him, since the door was already torn open. At the same moment, he was pushed aside.

"What's going on here?! I have heard that you have released this troll." The person hurriedly hid the bottle behind his back. Apparently it wasn't really allowed to hold this in his hands. The troll was already jokingly inwardly whether he got wings now because the tingling was still there a bit.

He hurriedly pulled on a shirt again, even if it weren't his clothes. He couldn't stand around half-naked either, than after the man walked in, followed quickly a lady. Probably no one saw him because the room was so big and he was pushed behind the mirror.

"Sherlock, is that true?" Wanted the woman know now and he wondered, if that was the mother of his elf companion. At least there was a resemblance in beauty.

"You two weren't there. So I couldn't explain anything, after three days of sleep I finally woke up.” What the.. When he slept so long, I was longer in this prison than thought. John saw that this information was no longer worth much.

"They just watched that this beast attacked you. How could they know that the wings were already taken from you? Don't be angry with your brother for the sleeping powder. He did what he could to save you."

"John was not attacking me! A night elf has put a spell over me and then took my wings."

"John? Is that the name of this troll. Your brother has already said that this has put a spell over you so that..”

"Are you listening to me at all? Nightlings have tried to kill me. If I had not landed in this village, you would have only one son now. But maybe that would have been better." How can he say that? But apparently his parents don't listen to him properly. I don't know what to do, but I can't leave him alone in this. If the whole time they be like that with Sherlock it really surprised me that he wanted to go back here. Perhaps there are also clues to how he regained his wings. If this is possible at all. Magic certainly has its limitations too.

So the troll took a deep breath again and stepped to the people, who were almost all much bigger than him. Of course he was immediately seen as if he were a wolf and wanted to tear a sheep at once. Everyone also took a step back, only Sherlock rolled his eyes when the others performed such a theater.

"You brought him to your room?" An elf looked at him, stunned as he appeared.

"Are they your parents?" He got a nod, which should say as much as, unfortunately, yes.

"I really don't want to make any trouble." In his explanation, he should try not to approach the king's parade. Than two guards immediately put spearheads in his face.

"But he's right. Some other elves have tried to kill your son."

"Be quiet, beast! That's what you.." Suddenly a sword was pulled out and pointed at him, but his companion pulled him by the shoulder behind him. Now he had a look out of the door. Apparently many elves were here to see a 'beast'. So he doesn't found himself so exciting, but he could understand the curiosity somehow.

"Neither you, nor Mycroft, nor anyone else in this castle will do him any harm."

"It's true, your head was turned with some magic."

"In the first place, we trolls don't have magic and secondly, if I could do something like that, I would certainly not use it to get an idiotic elf around." Silence.

"That wasn't very helpful, John." The face of his companion must hurt, because he saw that this had to suppress a grin. At least this man had just noticed his joking tone.

"I got it, but I don't know how..." Then a spear came between them, because a gesture had been made when talking.

"Do you see? He wanted to.."

"Yes Father, I see it now. He just wanted to gesticulate me with his hands to death. Good thing that your guardian has protected me from it." Actually, the situation was anything but funny, but he couldn't help but laugh shortly. Should he ever report this in the village, then they found it surely amusing too.

"Enough!" The king grew louder and he tried to get back.

"I don't care what happened. The important thing is that you're safely back home my son, so we can finally prepare the ceremony." It surprised him a little that Sherlock has just arrived here and should already getting married. At least this was the only thing that came to his mind at the word ceremony. Perhaps such things are also carried out in other situations.

"We have already met your bride. Because of her we also knew that you were doing well. She'll be a good woman to you." Now this came from the mouth of the queen and John had to try very hard not to roll with the eyes. They wanted to bring his companion to a wedding and pretend nothing has happened with his wings.

Now that he was looking around, he could look at the things of the other elves. Each person had their own kind of wings, but all looked somehow like transparent thin glass. He glanced at Sherlock's back, wondering what his wings were like.

'No decency. So directly. Trolls don't know anything.' He heard some elves whisper while the royal family continued to discuss with their son. He quickly found the faces to the voices and looked at them grimly. This led to them being silenced. He wouldn't do anything to anyone here, but he doesn't have to accept everything.

"I will not marry her! Have you not noticed? My wings were taken from me." With that, he drew his attention back to Sherlock and his parents.

"This isn't important at all for her. She said she would marry you without the wings."

"But there must be a way to give him the things back." John now got an evil look from all the elves who could still fly. Only the person next to him seemed excited.

"Such nonsense can only come from a troll. Do you know nothing? If the wings of an elf are gone, you can't get them back so easily." The king declared annoyed.

"So there is a way?" Than the contrary wasn't really stated. Again he was seen by the ruler, as if this wanted to kill him or worse.

"You shouldn't be concerned about anything here. Sherlock, you will soon be part of the ceremony and so there is no time for vanities. And if you have to be forced to do so, then be it! Guard, lead the troll back into the sun chamber again and.."

"As long as he is here, he will stay in my room! And before I haven't found out who stole my wings, there will be no wedding." With this, the wingless elf pushed himself back in front of the troll.

"Sherlock, now be reasonable. I know that you are curious and think that these beings are worth studying. But the more you let him back to get strength, you will regret it later." The person who was addressed sighed annoyed, but then appeared a small, almost mean smile on his lips.

"When I was hurt, this troll carried me to his village." This was so loud and clear, so probably everyone should heard that.

"He fed me and helped me when I was wounded. I lay in his bed and you can say no one of us was so close to a troll."

"Hey, don't joke about such a thing." Without thinking, he boxed the prince lightly into the side. The guards were quick, but that wasn't helping. They weren't coming close enough with their weapons. His companion then said something loud and clear again, but he doesn't understood a word this time. Is this the language of the elves? It came to his mind that Molly once mentioned this. Perhaps she'd talked to Sherlock about it when he left them alone. A little listening might not have hurt, because then he probably would now know what that was about.  
When the owner of the room finished with his speech, they stared at him all more irritated and shocked. Some ladies even seemed to faint. The mother of the prince was also very close to it. But she clung to the arm of her husband.

"For now, I can't do anything to help you. But you know the rules and what happens, if you two should act against them." It seemed to him as if the father of his companion was now almost disgusted by his sight and so they all strutted out again. The door was closed from the outside.

"They just lock us up in your room?"

"Oh, they always do this when they don't know how to punish me." John thought it was strange, but he couldn't help it at the moment.

"What did you say?"

"I said that they always make this.."

"No. I have understand that. I mean, when your parents were still standing here. You spoke in some foreign language. Is that elfish or something? In any case, I couldn't understand a single word." His roommate turned his face away when he was about to look at him.

"It must have made your father even more angry. Somehow it doesn't really please me that you're quarreling with them."

"Don't think about it to much. I would have argued with them about the wedding anyway."

"So, what was it?" The other tries to avoid him. But somehow he felt that the words in this strange language could protect him. At least for a while.

"Why is it so important?"

"Why? Your father wanted to let me roast in the sun before, but then he just went out. I'm not the smart one here, but you must have said something that even a king can't turn against. I am just curious now which words are so powerful in your language."

"It had nothing to do with you. My father is just moody. It probably bores him to put a troll only in the sun. That's why you're free, because he's thinking about other things with my brother." John used the moment to sneak up to his comrade, than wasn't paying any attention to him. When he stood next to the elf to look into his face this turned away again.

"That was a lie, wasn't it? I can see it. Why would they do something troublesome for a troll? I've seen the looks, because I'm not blind. Still, I think they should talk with you more. Not just commanding what you should do."

"Like you have already noticed, I'm not really the person for good company." Why did he feel like he should give this elves here a lesson? Yes, Sherlock had his little quirks, if one wants to call it so, but he is still quite alright. So far he had not wanted to banish this elf from his life forever.

"Right. You sometimes talk too much and always know everything better. Something more annoying I can't really imagine." He jokingly said and put his hand on one shoulder of the other. This looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't really read these facial expressions, but he shook everything that would come up away and grabbed his opponent lightly on the upper arm, so that this couldn't escape.

"So? What did you tell your parents?" A sigh came at first, but the elf presumably saw that he had no choice but to tell it.

"I explained to them that you are my friend." It was almost inaudible, but thanks to his ears one could still talk so quietly, he would understand it. Even if the other was taller, the hanging head and shoulders suddenly made him look smaller and more vulnerable.

"Hey, look at me." With this he went to the elf's chin with his fingers, which suddenly look much rougher than usual, in order to raise it slightly.

"Weren't you from a proud race? So don't let your head hang like this. Not even in the presence of a troll. Afterwards I could think you have feelings or something and are vulnerable." He smiled lightly so that the other knew, how it was meant. His fingertips still lingered on the elf's chin. He wondered how something could feel so soft under his fingers. He quickly banished every thought to concentrate on the essential.

"So is it all right?"

"What? That we are friends? Depends what you think of it. For me, it's all right." Even though this friendship will not last long, because as soon as I am carried out of here, our lives are again like separate worlds. You up here and I down in the forest.

The troll doesn't want to show these thoughts on his face, so he acted as if he had discovered something interesting in the room. Feelings wasn't something for the two of them, so he wanted to distract Sherlock, so this had to explain things to him. In this was the elf very good.


	7. Chapter 7

He and the troll had managed to find a way to get his wings back. Or at least punish the one who took them.

The elf had to constantly remember who he was and what he was doing. Because since the investigation in this castle had begun with John, he couldn't stop curiously grinning. It wasn't the smile to which he forced himself when some kind of party came up here, than he had already caught himself with it. His face was reflected in a vase, as they both crept to the rooms, into which everything forbidden was kept. It shouldn't be that he has fun with the other up here. Yet John was the first who doesn't condemn him for everything. But he should concentrate on more important things and not think about why he likes his different kind of companion in a rather unusual way.

The troll is already somehow right, when this meant that it was a pity to lock all these things away. Previously, he constantly asked his parents why they had the stuff if it was forbidden. But his father always said because that it wouldn't fall into the hands of others. This was certainly not the truth, than it was also possible to destroy these things in some way, so that no one could come an take it. But that never happened.

"So if they have to hate me, now they have at least a reason for it." This remark bestowed on John when he turned off a guard who was looking for the room with the forbidden books. He too was worried for a moment that the troll could easily kill someone like him. But he quickly realized that the guard was only unconscious. Inwardly he reproached himself for these shameful thoughts, than his companion showed him several times that one can trust him.

"It's actually like a small library."

"Only everything is forbidden. Here, this is forbidden dust that can't be swept away." Sometimes he wondered if the other guy was laughing because this doesn't want to be rude or whether he was really amusing. It's just like his own smile, it's difficult to figure out exactly why it happened.

But Sherlock always remembered that this wasn't important and that everything would soon be over again as he had his wings again or took revenge.

"If this is forbidden, why do you know how.. You've been in here several times, right? Oh, what am I asking? Of course you've been here before." But this wasn't told him in an mad tone, as he knew it from his parents. Somehow he had the feeling that the troll found his curiosity sometimes annoying, but also admired it.

Loudly, he would never admit it, but it was nice to have a friend who partly thought he was fine. Alone when he thought about it, the troll openly confessed before him that they were friends, he again got a slight goose bumps with excitement. Perhaps, in the course of their amusement, he may at any time be able to reveal how much this means to him. For now he doesn't dare to say anything. He hated it, because he was never a coward when it came to talking.

"And what do you think?" Irritated, he looked up from his writings. Because they couldn't take the book with the valuable information because a spell lay on the room, he could only take notes. He doesn't need more. But every time he was with these books, he always saw no end to get out of this place again. It was almost as if a strange spell forced him to dig more in the books. Yes, he was there several times, but still he doesn't saw enough.

"Sherlock?" He looked to the troll now. He had grown accustomed to being alone in the years, which was now very unusual for someone to stay in his room. Well, apart from these meetings with the archer. But that was a long time ago and he doesn't want to think about it, if he had someone with him who was better.

Nevertheless, this also had to take several attempts to get him out of his thoughts. Unlike his relatives, his companion doesn't seem mad about the deep thoughts.

"I know you have to prepare a lot for this trip, but you should eat and sleep too. When you started with this writing, the sun was still high in the sky." He looked out of his window to check how much time had passed since he wasn't sitting at his desk. But the sky was already full of stars and a half moon. So he wrote to the end what he had just begun and then rose. Than the troll wouldn't give rest until he did what was required.

"Here. A very courageous servant brought this." The elf then rolled his eyes, because they are now five days here and if his opponent really wanted to eat someone, he would have done it already long ago. In his head, it was still amusing when Mycroft got nibbled at. But when he thought of it, the scene with the siren quickly came up in him and then he had a picture in front of his eyes how the other was licking him but not in the bloodthirsty way.

If he really wanted to get John to go with him, then he had to stop thinking like this. Until now it wasn't even clear whether he got the troll from the castle undamaged out. Should his family really do something to this creature, then there will be no wedding and he will turn his back to these elves forever.

If there was really no way to get his wings back, then this was also the best idea. Than he wouldn't bear these pitiful looks for long. It was clear to him that he got them also for John, but also because the things on his back are missing. They should all just admit that he doesn't fit here without the wings. His parents could be as angry as they wanted, they still wouldn't simply throw him out. After all, having a troll here was already a good reason for it.

After he had eaten something, he lay down in his bed. He never thought it was big, because John wasn't so far from him at the bottom by the lake. Although the troll thought that this could sleep on the floor or so, but he doesn't wanted to accept it. Sherlock was allowed to sleep in the house and bed of the other too, and now he wants to give it back. They had countless guest rooms, but he couldn't trust anyone out there with his friend. If he wasn't careful, the troll has disappeared one morning and he will never know where this went. So he thought it was the best to lock his door magically from the inside as well. As soon as he falls asleep, no one could enter this room.

Despite this, he rolled to the edge of his bed, so his guest had to look at his back. Why was it so hard for him to leave his thoughts by the recovery of his wings? Perhaps he felt guilty because he had lied to John. What he said in his language to his parents wasn't what he told his friend. Will this get very angry when the truth comes out? He could clear it up as a misunderstanding.

"Are you asleep already?" He suddenly heard and he even shrugged a little, because he thought the troll wanted to sleep immediately.

"Now you're more frightened than down in the woods. It's your bed. So slip in the middle or you fall out at night. Or maybe I still shouldn't.."

"No." That was probably a little noisy and the elf could hit himself for it. Still, he couldn't explain his nervousness.

"What I wanted to ask you before..." Obviously, his bed neighbor doesn't got anything from his emotional life, or he was just polite and ignored it. He was grateful for it, because it would be too difficult to explain.

"Well, now you know how to get your wings again. I mean, will you.." Now the elf was irritated and turned around. It was hard for the troll to find his words. He couldn't imagine why this was the case.

"Naturally. Now you have to stare at me again. As if it makes the whole better." In sitting position and crossed arms sat the other now over there. The look stared straight away and the tail waved back and forth on the bed.

Sherlock found this strange and interesting at the same time, than his companion had not yet behaved like this before him. He knew this when angry, but now there was something else that he couldn't interpret. Somehow he still remained petrified on his side, because he doesn't want to move closer despite curiosity.

"I just wanted to.." This time, John interrupted his sentence, because such a familiar golden substance came down from above. The elf pushed his brows annoyed together and wondered what the elf woman wanted again. However, this time he was prepared for it and had something stored under the bed. The glowing dust began to take shape and so quickly he couldn't really act at all, there lay the unwanted woman on the troll.

"Oh, I thought someone else is here." She said, slightly grinning and the other one replied it.

"Hello again. You're probably looking for him." It was pointed at Sherlock but his comrade wasn't looking at him by it. The female elf wasn't exactly averse to the other being. He was wondering if the two would notice it when he left the room.

"You're not that heavy, but could you still go down from me." Either John doesn't want to touch her which he found good, but surely just because this also thought he was going to burn himself or something because everything glowed so bright. Only then did he notice something. So he wasted no further moment and pushed the lady down from the troll. He was surprised and relieved at the same time that this was so simple.

"I still must teach you a few manners." She laughed and came quickly to touch him. It looked even worse because she wanted to kiss him. Now it's impossible to back away at this speed and so this probably had to happen. But the expected thing wasn't happening, because when he looked down, he realized that John struck his fist through the elf. This brought her back to fall to dust.

"Then no kiss. It's nice of this troll that he helped to find a way here again. But if he continues to disturb so much, he should rather go home. You keep him only to rebel against your parents anyway." She reappeared in her whole form before the bed.

"Aren't you getting too old for such things? At any rate, I would like to know when the ceremony will take place."

"As soon as I have my wings again. If there is no way for this, there will be no wedding." Than if he couldn't fly, he can also walk away from here. He liked the idea more and more. Perhaps he could secretly live near the trolls. One day he will just pass by by chance and..

"There is no way for that. It really doesn't matter to me if you have none."

"You shouldn't have listened to the promise of my parents from the beginning. If you had come to me first, you could save the little tricks here." That made her angry. Well now we are two, Sherlock thought, because his temper wasn't exactly the best too. Finally, he wanted to use the time for other things.

"I don't care wherefore and why you refuse to marry me. The ceremony will take place in ten days." While he was just breathing for another words, she was already close to him.

"And if I have to force you to do that, then it will be so!" This glittering dust formed into a ball, which became smaller and smaller until nothing was visible anymore.

"And she simply disappeared again." Said the troll, who had not contributed much before, except his fist blow.

"Be careful in the future when she appears. This dust is probably not quite harmless."

"You only mention that now!" A little disturbed, John looked at his hand and he did the same. Since they were still very close because of the happenings, this wasn't a problem. Without thinking about it, he took the other hand in his to check it for injuries. Only when he realized that his opponent was staring at him, he dropped the hand. He hurried out of the bed because he could secretly get something of this glittering substance.

"Maybe you should wash the places where she touched you. I still don't understand why you had to beat her. You know you can't hurt her like that."

"It's not like I wanted to hurt her intentionally. I probably had a short circuit. Besides, you didn't look very happy when she wanted to touch you in this way." The other wasn't wrong. Despite the fact that the woman was an elf, he still doesn't want to have such contact with her. For now at least. Who knows what she has for a power to force him to a wedding?

"Just because she told us to make it in ten days, doesn't mean we have to go through all of them awake." Again, he had to blink, because time and silence spreed between them again. Although it wasn't very bright outside, he could already hear the first birds. Probably also because the troll has opened the window. Or was it open all night? This would at least tell him how the lady came up her in the evening.

However, suddenly something quite different occurred to him. Surprised, he let his gaze wander over to the troll.

"What did you just say?" It could also be that he interrogated himself or even thoughtful thinking occurred because he forgot to sleep.

"You don't have to work through it without resting." This was only a guess, but if the tail of the troll was waving so hard, this could mean nervousness.

"No, the other thing."

"Ten days are left?"

"No. You said there are ten days left for 'us'."

"Yes and?! Then I just want to know how your adventure goes on. Is that a forbidden thing?" Said the troll with an annoyed voice and his arms crossed. As if he had done something bad, the other was angry. But there was no reason for that. On the contrary, he would rather like to jump at his friend, that this has decided to help him. But shouldn't do it. Afterwards, the troll only annoys him more. At least that was reason he told himself.

"I just haven't expected you to accompany me after the torture."

"At last I have a little excitement in my life again, and now I should jump off again. Not with me, your highness. Well, unless you don't want me to go with you." Sighing, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. So the other man couldn't see his face.

"You saw how much my family would like to help me with the matter. So I am honestly grateful, that anybody at all helps me."

"Even if it's just a troll." He heard his comrade joking, probably to cheer him up.

"I should really try to rest now. Wake me up again as soon as the sun has really risen. Then we're going to get out of here." So he lay down and tried to sleep, because that was also a possibility to escape unpleasant conversations. He was as well aware that some of these moments will follow.


	8. Chapter 8

John had been looking at the sleeping prince for a while. His sister would really declare him mad when she hears all this. To be honest, he slowly doubts his mind. This is the only explanation why he took another adventure. The trip here in this castle was already exhausting, but still exciting. Somehow he had the feeling that is nothing, contrary to what still awaits him.

Despite the inner warning, he couldn't just go and leave his companion alone. Because he is sure that this is only on his own with this mission when he goes back to the village. He doesn't really understand how the other elves could treat a prince like that. Sherlock isn't so bad when you spend a while in his vicinity.

Well, their gathering was only enforced. However, now nobody had to force him to anything, because he would just let his new friend alone. Finally, someone unknown had managed to get the elf out of this fortress and then take the wings from him. Thus, the other can't just come to answers alone. He doesn't regard himself as such a great help, but his offer was still not rejected. He thought that the elf wanted to transport him down to the shore as quickly as possible and that was the end.

As a troll, he should feel really uncomfortable here. He was anything but welcome here, yet he doesn't mind what hundreds or thousands of elves were thinking about. As long as the creature beside him found everything was all right.

Carefully and on tip-toes, he walked around the bed to look the sleeping man in the face. Although he saw Sherlock so often, but for the first time, he wondered what this was dreaming about. There were small wrinkles of worry in the face of the elf when he was resting. Down in the woods, he never got it so clearly in the night.

On the other hand, it shouldn't surprise him in this life that the prince had to lead. Most of the time imprisoned in a room that is huge, but still empty.

It was probably the best to use the time and finally look around here unobserved. Perhaps he finds somewhere indications of why his comrade developed to that person. Or why he has to live like this at all. Elves owned wings, yet he doesn't saw them using them not very often. It was true that he could see some of the inhabitants of the castle flying in and out of the window, but they all had something like an armor. So he assumed that these were workers or soldiers. Probably everything works just like the ants do. In any case, he noticed some similarities.

All these books, which were written here, contained all the notes of the owner. Even those aren't spared by the know-it-all, he thought, grinning slightly.

His thoughts wandered back to the woman, who doesn't appear herself, but only in the form of magic powder. There were so many absurdities about this lady, and yet the royal couple wanted to marry their son to this elf. The troll wondered if she had ever been in real form in this castle, or why she wanted exactly his friend to be her a husband.

"Get lost." John closed the book and turned back to the elf, but he was still asleep.

"You don't belong here." Again he heard a whisper and he walked to the door. If someone has something against him, they should tell him in the face. He forgot that they were locked here, if Sherlock doesn't just apply one of his magical tricks. So he listened to the door, but no one seemed to be there.

"You should disappear as long as you can." It sounded again and it really doesn't come from outside the door.

"I don't think that I let myself be commanded by air." He could still see no one in the room except his friend. It could be that someone uses the same trick as Irene, but then this guy should show up already. At least the voice sounded very gloomy and deep. So he simply assumed it was a man.

"How amusing you trolls are. You know nothing of the world and yet you manage to survive somehow."

"I should really open the window completely so the bad air goes out."

"That's what you can use. It's so peculiar that a troll can last for so long here." He wanted to back up, but as he touched the window, his hand slid through it at once.

"What's going on? Don't you know anything, troll?" The voice was right behind him and so he turned around quickly, but of course nobody was there except the room with the sleeping elf.

"Sherlock." John shouted, slowly becoming a little weird and his companion perhaps understood more of the whole thing.

"Sherlock, enough sleeping time! I think someone wants to visit you again." Abruptly, he noticed a wind breeze behind him and he looked back at the window, only to notice that there was neither a window nor a wall. The half-room has suddenly disappeared, and he looked only into the sky or into the depths, for beneath him the ground also gradually disappeared. As if frozen, he was no longer moving.

"Nice view, isn't it?" The stranger whispered again, but he shook his head. This was just a lazy spell. Even if he were to fall, the lake will catch him.

"So? It's your choice. Disappear where you came from or just die in this castle. Because you're very popular, you will sooner or later find your end here anyway." But again, he shook his head to get rid of everything. This couldn't be real. Or was there really such a powerful magician, as he knew it from the stories of his great-grandfather? But there were only stories to entertain children.

Even if it was all true and a magician had his fingers in the game. What does he want from him or more of the elves in the castle?

"You don't have much time to think any longer." Suddenly something grabbed him and shook him.

"John!" Now he heard his comrade and so he turned around. But then he noticed that he was touched and shaken at the shoulder. He squinted and the pictures disappeared. Much more the room reappeared in the state from before. Only he wasn't standing at the window, but lying there on the ground, where he had previously read the book. The elf was now worried over him.

"Are you okay?" Irritated, he checked himself again as he sat up. But besides that he was sitting on the floor, nothing else seemed to be wrong with him.

"A dream." John explained and the other looked at him for a moment before he rose.

"I said you didn't have to sleep on the floor."

"Honestly, I didn't want to sleep. I looked at a few things here and the next moment, the room disappeared. In addition, a strange voice spoke with me and said I should disappear. I know it sounds odd but.." The elf ignored him and ran to a locked closet. Then he was looking for something.

"Sherlock?" But he already saw that this was again in one of his phases and thought about something. So he shrugged his shoulders and threw ice-cold water in his face, so that he doesn't collapse again. He was certain that this was done by a rotten spell, but he shouldn't think of resting now.

"I knew it!" He now heard of the elf surrounded with books. This stepped excited about some with a special specimen in hands. Probably to show him something.

"Eh, I can't read that." He said, because it was written in this elf language. Although, it looked a little different than what he saw in this library. Probably because of who wrote this book. It definitely doesn't look like a notebook from his cunning comrade. If it was so deeply hidden in the locked closet, it is surely also something forbidden.

"Ah, I forgot that for a moment. This is a magic formula that creeps into dreams to spread news."

"Can't you just say it yourself? I mean, someone from here will hardly bother to scare me."

"Earlier this was also used for romantic purposes, but with the times more likely to send other nightmares. That's why it was forbidden."

"So all the sayings come from this. I dreamed of you, I send you beautiful dreams and you were in my dreams." His counterpart rolled with his eyes.

"Well, similar. But whoever wanted you to go, this someone understands his craft and these books. Of course, some spells can also be translated into other languages."

"So that others can use this magic too?"

"Actually, you don't even have to be a magical being for some spells."

"Do you mean I could use such gimmicks?" When he saw the face expression of his friend, he quickly added a few things.

"No, I didn't mean that. Your spells are useful. But to slip into someone's dreams just to scare him isn't exactly meaningful. Threats can be sent out, but somehow it's also cowardly."

"There are many spells that make you pointless. But if you come into certain emergency situations, then you can use them. Let's say you're caught on a deserted island. There would be practically someone in the dream to tell where you are staying." Then the troll couldn't think of anything better and nodded only in agreement. Nevertheless, he also found it interesting that his kind could also use magical things. Such spells have advantages as well as disadvantages. He should think carefully before he tells about anything in the village. But that still had time.

* * *

 

"Just jumping out the window wouldn't work?" Sherlock had told him there was a tree in the forest that was older than all the other plants there. Although he doesn't quite believe that a tree can restore the wings or give answers, but he will see what will be true.

However, now they faced a very delicate task. Because they wanted to find the magic tree, they still had to get out of the castle. The troll wished they had got the information with the wings elsewhere, then they wouldn't be stuck here. But their first goal was now to escape from this hovering fortress and they have also to achieve it with success.

"For you it might be a way out. After all, then they are rid of you. But I wouldn't even come near the water below us. The soldiers squeal around the castle." Besides, the sirens could wait for them when they just jump into the lake. The detail was surely in the head of the other just now, so he doesn't have to remind him of this event again.

For a while they were both troubled, because the thing wasn't so simple. Their goal is to arrive somewhere on the shore. He preferred to be spared from the water and hungry creatures.

"What do you think of this building here?" An old sketch, was pushed under his nose and he looked confused at the construction. Apparently, it was recorded here how to build a device that can fly. It's clearly the scripture of the elf, but it looked a little illegible. John doesn't come around and wondered when this note was being written. It must be some years ago. In his head he saw a much younger Sherlock, who just mastered the writing and then saw something like it.

"Where did you get that?"

"I saw it once as a child in the sky, but no one wanted to explain to me what that is and I should it forget. Than who needs such a device when you have wings, right?" Now it occurred to him, that other beings without wings, have probably built things to explore the sky. Somehow he found this smart and dangerous. Still, he doesn't want to say no to an attempt to build this thing.

"All right. What do you need?" This made the elf smile again, probably because it pleased him that someone like him would do something like that. Of course, he will still think about what he could do if they fall into the water. But for now, materials are being sought.

Strangely, they both found everything they needed for this construction, here in the room.

When John wanted to ask whether the thing can carry them both and some things at all, his stomach came before him.

"You must be hungry. Of course." A little he was ashamed, because they had not worked so much. But up here it was hard for him to determine with the sun what time of day it was. He couldn't keep up with his comrade, because when he was engrossed in a job, everything else doesn't matter.

"Here." A plate was pushed to him. Sherlock brought a little cold water with a pot.

"No one wants to see us out there, but they don't want us to starve either." The elf said and went back to work.

"In my case, it would take longer. Come back and eat something too. After that, it feels better to think and work."

"We only have.."

"Yes it's clear. There are only nine and a half days left. But I'd like to see how she wants to force you to a wedding ceremony when you're not here." The other took some air for something, but then sighed and sat down to eat with him. Of course he is aware that there was certainly magic, with which one can conjure people to other places. At least he thought that. But either they must be the very heavy spell or they just doesn't have the right stuff. There must be a reason why his sideman doesn't use such a thing to get them out of here. Perhaps this kind of magic is also dangerous and so he also pushed it to inquire about it later.

"Tell me, do you master such magic? I mean such as your fiancée." Finally, he was curious what his friend knows really. If they have a little time, then maybe he can also learn something useful. Although he had probably already seen more than most trolls from his village. On his sentences, however, he got an annoyed eye roll.

"What do you think I plan to distract the guards who fly around? They will hardly miss a major flying machine."

"You don't want to wait until night?" Even if this sounds plausible with the spell, he doesn't think it would happen so quickly. But of course, the elf was in a hurry to push the basket or whatever it was, to the window.

"Can you open it completely then? Otherwise.." But why is he trying to say something, because at the same moment Sherlock smashed the disc so that they were not hit by the shards.

"Get everything in it you want to take with you!" He swallowed it, but the other doesn't notice it. This was already too busy to pack his stuff.

We can't go more than swimming, John hoped at least that nothing worse happened and also made to pack everything.

"Sherlock." Suddenly someone shouted from outside the room. All the time nobody came in here, but now they want to speak to his friend urgently. He was certain that someone had heard their actions. Even if he doesn't know how this worked, he hurried as he was asked to jump into the basket. Unfortunately, the Prince wasn't strong enough to push him and their things out of the window.

"Sherlock, open the door right away!" Sounded again from outside. The meantime had to close the door from the inside, because he knew that their plans didn't remain completely unnoticed.

"So now jump in!" John ordered his sideman, because he went out again to push the thing over the edge alone.

"But.."

"Now do it! You're the one who has to make sure that this structure stays in the air." Without further replies, the elf jumped into this big basket. He didn't know what it was before. Maybe the people here are storing something, but he had time for such thoughts later. Than he noticed how the thing slipped away. Or much more he himself slipped away and looked down at the lake. But he couldn't fall, than he was held by one arm. He just managed to hitch himself over the edge of the basket, there was a big thrust and he landed at Sherlock's feet. Are they about to crash?

"Well, don't be lazy." Said the other, and he knew it was just a joke. Still, he rose and doesn't recognize anything. Everything was white around them. The elf had a hand in the air, a flame burned over it.

"Could you give me the bowl behind you, because I can't keep my arm up like that all the time." So he handed the requested and only noticed that they both had to be together in a tight space. The room of the prince before was too big and here the troll suddenly wanted more space. His counterpart was scarcely a step away from him, nor could he step farther away. He shouldn't mind, than they could escape. Even though he still doesn't know where they were in heaven.

However,at least he seemed to understand how this flying object worked. Now it also made sense that he should sew together fabric. Still, silence broke out between them. His comrade was probably too busy to make sure that they stay in the air and he himself, constantly looked for possible dangers. It could be that elf soldiers wanted to thwart their flight nevertheless.

Perhaps he hoped this too much, than nothing happened at all. Only when they flew out of the mist, John realized where they were. They were indeed high above the forest. Quickly he tried to find the known lake and he found it, too, but has already gone further. Or was there some other water in this forest? How could he know if he knew only the village and the way to this one lake?

"Oh, no." He now heard behind him and he turned to the elf. He looked almost shocked at the landscape.

"What is it?"

"That's the whole forest?" He doesn't understand why the question was asked, but he nodded.

"Didn't you have a plan in the castle or something that shows how big the area is?"

"They care only for what is happening inside and outside the castle. They don't even know where your village is."

"What I think is better. But what is your problem now?"

"How are we to find the oldest specimen with all the trees?" Then he looked over everything again, because that could really be time-consuming.

"Were there no directions in the book?"

"Of course, John. I have overlooked it. We have to turn right at the oak on the right, and then we must find the magic and very hidden green." The troll crossed his arms a little grim. This tone could have saved the other one really. He tried to help but he couldn't think of more in the moment.

Except some birds and other forest sounds, there was silence between the two. If their gazes crossed at random, they quickly looked in another direction. He was aware that they behave a bit like little children, but Sherlock could be a little more friendly to him. After all, he was just a troll and has no idea of such magical things or long journeys. Perhaps it would be better if he returned to his village. Even if there is a boring life everyday waiting for him. At least he knew that. Probably the elf had the same thing in mind. Nevertheless, neither this, nor his own mouth opened, to explain what was thought.

When John finally got through to a few sentences, he was stopped by a slight jerk.

"Hold on!" Ordered his sideman and the aircraft rocked more violently. Apparently this thing wasn't suitable for strong winds.

"The best thing is if you try to land." He cried, than the wind whistled loudly around his ears.

"Good idea. The question is just where?" This time, he ignored this tone and looked down. Were there in fact, only trees to be seen. To land in the branches was very risky because you don't know if they were strong enough to carry them.

Apparently, they weren't the only ones who had trouble with the wind, than suddenly a bird hit them. Or at least the aircraft. Nothing happened to them, but the animal must have had sharp claws, because they had a hole in the fabric above their heads. This brought them down involuntarily.

Simply falling down was a bad idea. But what else could they do? When he looked into the face of his companion, he realized that the latter was also helpless. Their adventure shouldn't end. Not like this. So he grabbed one of the ropes attached to the fabric and the basket braid and jumped as far as possible as soon as they reached the first leaves.

"John!" He heard it panicky.

"Hold tight somewhere!" He shouted even before what had been hoped. The rope remained hanging on a stable branch. Unfortunately, he could have taken more of it, than the one couldn't stand hold all alone. He swung back and forth, before falling down. Still, he did his best to hold onto a branch again. He also managed to land, though with a few scratches, but better than landing down like windfalls.

"Sherlock." John shouted as soon as he was sure his arms could hold him.

"Here." He heard it closer to himself than expected. Surprised, he saw as good possible right now over his shoulder. Although he couldn't explain how his tail was wrapped around one of Sherlock's legs, but he is glad it happened. Now he was aware of the weight as well, while he tried to get up. The elf was apparently annoyed by him again. Than this hung upside down on him. Instead of worrying about the height, this also folded his arms. But the crash wasn't his fault.

"The thing wasn't probably such a good idea. I mean, now that we're here, it was just a little summer breeze that made us crash." When they both stood in safe places on the branch, they began to look around for their stuff.

"That was your first draft. Next time we'll take other materials and it'll keep the thing more strong." He said as he climbed down. Somehow he wanted to cheer up the elf.

"I don't think that I would... John you're bleeding!" Frightened, he looked down at himself, yes there were already some more scratches. But now he couldn't take care of it.

"It's not like this.."

"Wipe at least that from the face away a little." If he was interrupted and without another word, the elf touched his forehead to stroke some hair away. The fingers of another man really should not feel as he actually perceived it. He quickly repressed other emerging thoughts.

He also had to have a bad looking scratch on his head. At least when he looked into the face of the other, he saw fear there. Sherlock tore himself off a sleeve and pushed him as a bandage. Probably he would have put him in the same place, but he wanted to avoid doing something wrong. At least the troll thought so. He found his efforts somehow delightful. He just thought this word and compared it to a man. He should really expand his vocabulary.

But that wouldn't have been the case with the sleeve, but where he once had the cloth in his hand and the blood ran over his face, he took the opportunity.

"Thank you." And he moved away from his friend again. This gaze, and being close to each other, confused him too much. That's why he thought it better to avoid such moments. Besides, they aren't exactly in a suitable place to exchange meaningful thoughts. That is, he should ever talk about them.

"I hope you didn't have anything fragile in your backpack." The elf began to talk out of the blue, probably so not let the silence come between them either. Maybe it was only expressed because his stuff was really on the ground.

"Oh no,the dishes and the mirrors I've packed during your absence, I can now throw away."

"Did you at least take the ugly stuff?"

"So you don't have to see it in the castle anymore? Nothing there. I took only the best." Then they both laughed briefly, because it was clear to them that their conversation is actually meaningless. The troll had stolen nothing, nor was he thing about it.

"But if you really wanted to have something, you just could have say it." He looked up, because the sound of the elf changed again. However, this looked away from him. What was a bit dangerous when climbing down.

"I kidnapped an elf prince. I think something better than that, you don't have in the castle." In his head it sounded funny, but pronounced it went in a different direction. He thought the other got red at the comment. It wasn't quite certain, because of the last rays of sunshine that were falling on them. He hurriedly turned to the sun and noticed only now that it was already evening. They were still in the air for some time.


	9. Chapter 9

Here they were. An elf and a troll together to find something that may not even exist anymore. Still, Sherlock felt that this trip would be meaningful, because he could stay with his new friend longer.

After the crash, the decline from the tree and the finding of their things, he thought that the other had finally enough. He wasn't very nice up there and so he saw it coming already that they would separating their paths at the roots of the tree. Why was he so proud that he doesn't want to apologize? Is he probably more like his brother than he believed? Because when he remembered, this always acted like this with him as he did with John now. But he doesn't believe his companion was inferior to him. Or even seems to be a lower creature. When he spoke as the way before, he was no better than his people in the castle. But the troll had already proven several times that he seems to be anything but stupid. Nevertheless, it was probably in his blood to let out his frustration to the first best. Since no one but John was there all the time, his mood always turned to this.

"Stop pouting over there and come to the fire!" Was now ordered to him in a more acceptable way. Of course the other had to suggest that they take a break. The next thing that annoyed him was the constant rest.

"I know it's annoying not to know further. But to ponder only for yourself, doesn't bring you to anything. Come here tome. Together, we can think of something." He couldn't play the cold one for a long time anyway, so he sat down by the fire. The other handed him a little snack. His stomach was also a traitor, but this talked also now because the climbing from the tree was complex. An elf who usually got wings on his back wasn't accustomed to such physical efforts. He can be glad that he doesn't have to do this every day. For his comrade, it was apparently a trifle, and he was still worried when he first saw him climb.

That's why he started on the ground with 'sulking'. It wasn't easy to cope with things like that. If the troll had not been careful, then he would have fallen from the tall plant during the first experiments. In hindsight, he looked like a child.

However, what the elf found interesting, was the one body part of his friend, who wrapped itself around his leg during the crash. He wouldn't have believed that a troll could use the tail to carry something. So they are better built than they look.

"Now you're staring again. Do you want to cook a soup of it or something? Slowly I wonder who wants to eat whom." With that the other hid his tail behind his back.

"I don't understand why trolls don't use it when there is a lot of power in it." Then his conversation partner opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Apparently it was different, because John scratched his head and looked a little embarrassed. No. He must have misunderstood this.

"They are just very sensitive. Understood?" Before he could say something, something was added.

"You wouldn't want someone to touch your wings." Should he really get them back, the troll was welcome to marvel at them. But for the time being he had to be silent. If his opponent doesn't want to talk about it, then he can't force him to do so. He himself was exactly like that.

"Here. You can look at it once." After they have eaten reasonable, they simply walked a little further. He just hoped it was the right direction. Because it is enough, if they have stalked a day, the remaining nine must not be wasted also senselessly.

"How old is this tree? I once heard a story from my great-grandmother. She told me that her mother once came to a peculiar clearing as a young troll." Now he also must hear this, old perhaps even fictitious stories. But he doesn't want to make John angry again.

"What was so peculiar about that clearing?"

"It should have shone brightly."

"What is unusual when the sun is shining? Some water drops may have.."

"No. It was supposed to be night and not even the moon could be seen." This was indeed strange, Sherlock thought. But he couldn't do anything with the information, even though they doesn't know where the related beings were.

"I am aware that you are trying.."

"Yes it's clear to me. The troll tells silly stories. But I wouldn't have begun with it if that had not occurred to me." His comrade pointed to a tree and went a little closer with his magical light. A sign of moss. Normally, this stuff grows on the ground, but the symbol hangs almost on eye level on the tree. But much higher. Does the trolls have been taller back then? At least he asked himself this question. He also wanted to know how it was managed, that this mossy sign wasn't disappearing all those years.

"This is a special mixture that I can show you once, if you want. In the past, all trolls always had something like that to mark certain places in the forest without hurting the trees. I once heard that someone has smeared himself with it and the next day this guy..."

"Nice story. Can I hear the end of this maybe next time?"

"Yes, you are right, of course." With this, his companion was also looking for further symbols. They did so for a while, but apparently in vain. They found nothing unusual on any other tree. Probably this was a lost and last moss sign, the only one that has lasted so long.

"I should have looked for more before I annoyed you with this story."

"No. It's not that. You tried. And I..." Suddenly his friend turned away from him, while he had not even finished speaking. At first he wanted to ask what that was, but then a sound came to his ears. So he looked in the direction where the troll was now going. It sounded like a melody. But how and who did such a thing in the middle of the night? They only find out if they follow the tunes. What was also not very smart in a way, because they could also run into a trap. Immediately he remembered the sirens and wondered if they also existed in the country. Or in the vicinity was perhaps somewhere a pool or something similar to be found. Because of course, he also used the time in the castle to make himself more clever about possible enemies in the forest.

“John, now wait for me!” It was strange for him, that the troll could run so fast now. He could hardly keep up. Than he stumbled also over a root or a branch. Anyway it got dark instantly, because by the fall his magic light went out. The limbs still felt heavy and laying down was nice. Even on lumpy forest ground. So he closed his eyes for a short time. His companion will notice that he isn't behind this anymore. Than the troll will come back and wack him up again.

* * *

 

"It's already day again!" Sherlock shouted, as the sun shone down on him.

"Now don't be so loud about that!" Someone complained beside him and he looked there. Of course he found the troll there. Now he noticed that he wasn't lying on the ground, but on a blanket.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked disappointed, than they had once again wasted time.

"First because you needed sleep and second, even if I had tried, it would have been pointless."

"What is that supposed to mean? We certainly had a lot to do.." The elf broke off as he looked around. This part of the forest looked different than anything he had ever seen before. Somehow more mysterious, but also darker and that in the day. It was almost as if there was something in every shade of the trees that would harm them.

"I wanted to say that you didn't even notice that I carried you around here all night." He tried to swallow what the troll was saying, because now there was much more important thinks than to think that he was so close to the other.

"But how did you ever get here?"

"Before you went to sleep, you surely heard that melody. They were fairies who wanted to do a little celebration. I then went to ask them about the way." Somehow he had the feeling that something was wrong in the story. But there was no reason the troll should lie to him. Or he doesn't heard all the details.

"And they just brought you here?" His gaze was penetrating and of course no one couldn't stand it for long.

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes. Nobody just does anything without asking for a return."

"No one, huh?" This irritated him now, but he nodded and insisted on his position.

"They have led us here because the passage to the forbidden forest section begins there." He had read something similar, so they were closer to the tree than thought. He hurriedly helped quickly pack everything together.

"Don't be too happy, because they have only brought us here because they know we don't come back." But he wasn't listening right now.

"Then the way out is another. That doesn't matter."

"Sherlock, you don't understand. There is no way out. No one who came in here ever showed up again." So that was John's problem. Now he understood why he wasn't as enthusiastic about the march as he himself was.

"Just because these forest fairies couldn't observe how someone came out again doesn't mean that no one has managed it. Besides, I don't understand how this area can be so secret, if these beings simply show the way here."

"Probably because no one has come back to tell about it." Well, he couldn't change that, which makes it all a little delicate. But he thought the other knew that this journey wasn't exactly safe.

"If you don't want to come with me anymore, then you are free to go." He shouldn't have said that, because as it looked, his counterpart was really thinking about it. Yes, the troll said they were friends. But that doesn't mean that he had to follow him until death. Frankly, he also doesn't want that. But now that their separation was here, it came so unexpected for him. Nevertheless, it was probably the best time. If something happens to his friend in the forbidden forest, which he can't cure with magic, he could never forgive himself for that.

"Good. Then you go back from where you came from. I'll just.." A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he looked at the owner, who was standing next to him.

"I wonder if your whole family has such tricks as your fiancée. If so, then they could kill me in my sleep because I left you alone. No thanks. So I'd rather come with you and see something forbidden." Then the other let him go with a smile on the lips, as if they had something really funny to do. Still, he couldn't help but smile too. On the one hand, because John was contagious, on the other hand because he was happy that they go on togehter.

"Do you have everything?" He just nodded, because it doesn't help if they looked a hundred times. They had now to go through these almost black roots that had grown like a gate. That was oddly open. Therefor this area was forbidden, it shouldn't be so easy to enter here. At least the elf thought of it as he took another deep breath and stepped with his head through.

There is nothing to it, he said to himself, than he wasn't looking worse on the other side. Still, he had to swallow and stop when he was finally through it. This led to his comrade to bump into him.

"Is something wrong? Is death already coming for us?” The troll said this rather jokingly, as he looked around here. Sherlock felt a slight peculiar tingling sensation. Not on the skin, but rather in him. It was in his head and everywhere in his body. But because it doesn't hurt or grow, he thought it was better not to say anything to his companion.

"Everything looks a little bleak here, but it's not as bad as I thought." He sighed and started to walk on. Unlike in the forest before, there were few color differences, noises or other beings at all. Everything was so gray in gray with light fog, wherever it came from. Well, there was now only one direction that showed them the way. At least for a while.

"What have you imagined?" He asked his friend a moment later to distract himself from the silence and the inner tingling.

"No idea. That we encounter any monstrous creatures that want to kill us right away or something like that."

"Perhaps it will still come because our appearance has been noticed."

"Great. Now I wish I was more armed." Then the elf prince remembered a thing he almost forgot. Immediately he went to John's backpack and looked for something in there. He also wondered how the troll could drag the thing when he was asleep on his back. He shook it off again when he found what he wanted.

"Here." The other stared at his hands as if he were holding something unusual in them. He held only a small sword. This and other things he had borrowed before they left the castle with the aircraft. Still, he found it a shame that they couldn't use the thing any more.  
"What should I do with it?" He sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed. Why did his comrade have to make it so difficult? Just accepting gifts was probably not a feature of trolls. Or at least not from this.

"Oh, come on. You've seen that I'm not particularly suited to dealing with such a weapon."

"So you give me that thing? Now I am not surprised, why the backpack was so heavy. Have you perhaps still an armor stowed?" That was asked, but he knew that his sideman doesn't mean it so seriously. Besides, he had not looked at him for a long time, but took the sword out of the sheath to see it closely. But this doesn't last long, because John probably saw himself quickly, this here wasn't the place to be careless. So he fastened the weapon to his leather belt and made his backpack right again in position. Once more the troll tried to pull the sword to test how fast he had it in his hand. But then it was put back away with a smile. The eyes of the other man then immediately went back to Sherlock. This one just managed to turn his eyes away, because he had been watching John from the corners of his eyes all the time. Still, he got a little red as he stared stubbornly forward. He hoped his friend doesn't notice that by the fog, which was gradually becoming thicker.

"Thanks, even if it's just borrowed."

'Nonsense, you can keep it. The sword was just as thickly covered with dust as the books in the library.' The elf thought this, but still doesn't gave a sound out and nodded. He doesn't want to start a useless discussion now, because he was sure his sideman couldn't just accept the gift. So he will later just pretend to have forgotten to ask for it.

"Somehow I have the feeling that something could happen at any moment." After a while of walking, John gave himself away in silence. He wasn't wrong, because the fog got so dense that he couldn't see his comrade any more, while this was right next to him.

"Wait, wait!" The troll then arrogated and fetched a rope from his leather backpack. At one end he tied himself around the waist, and the other he held to him.

"Here, do it like me. So we can't lose each other so easily."

"We're running side by side all the time. That's pointless."

"Stop complaining and just do it!" Said John with emphasis and this reached for his hand or rather the forearm. Only then did he notice that the fog had become so bad that he could barely see his own hands. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea with the rope, but he couldn't just admit it now.

He quickly tied the thing around his waist. Of course it wasn't enough for the other. This one pulled him suddenly close to test if the knot wasn't too loose. Because the troll probably couldn't see much, this touched him with his hands where he was tied. Sherlock turned his head aside. If they could see through this fog here, his opposite would notice how embarrassing it was to him. But then they wouldn't have to do this.

"So. Now we can go further." John explained when he finished his work. After they had done this with the rope, they simply went on quickly to finally arrive somewhere.

"What?" The other one was surely confused by the protest. The mist evaporated, but unfortunately they were again at the point where they came from.

"How can that be? We haven't even left the path the whole time."

"Let's just go back to the point where the fog is so worse." With that, he had already set off and pulled his comrade more by the rope. Sherlock was briefly distracted earlier, but he doesn't believe they were going back in the same direction. This meant he had overlooked something and now he must necessarily find out what that was.


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, wonderful. I'm getting ignored and dragged behind, John thought. He could just do nothing but simply go after the prince. They weren't able to explain that they were at the beginning again before, but now they have been on the road for a while. This almost unclear thing had to happen with both of them. Because he slowly couldn't go no longer. It wasn't even possible to look into the sky to see how far the sun stood. It could still be day or even night again. Even if the elf get furious again, they had to take a break. So he stopped and pulled on the rope. Nothing happened except the thing stretched.

"Sherlock?" So this doesn't want to come to him, than he had to go over to the elf highness. He pulled the rope one by one and came closer and closer to the other. At least his friend was still on the other end.

"Hey, I know you want to go on.." But when he grabbed his comrade's shoulder and turned him towards him, he realized quickly that this couldn't be the elf prince. Because the front was quite different from the rest. The skin went gray, like the dark elves, but they don't have black holes where should be the eyes. The something reacted a bit slowly, but suddenly it smelled him and then it abruptly began to change. From the hands grew large paws with sharp claws, which John had to swiftly evade. Is this still his friend or was that a monster, what would look like this for a moment? If so, where is the prince?

Looking around and thinking gets hard when something is behind you and you see nothing at all except this fog. Now it wouldn't be so bad for him to get back to the beginning.

At last he found the chance to pull out his new sword. He wouldn't be able to stand the walk for a long time anyway, especially because he was so tired of running before. As good as he could, he tried to hit something, but he doesn't want to get too close.

"Sherlock." He shouted, because he doesn't want to believe his companion got just eaten from that thing. Or whatever that creature intended to do with them. But his doing went on and felt slowly like eternity. So he could do nothing other than give up. Something was already pulling on his legs, so he stumbled. He hastened to turn to the enemy with the sword. He doesn't trust his eyes as there was a huge hairy spider above him. The black eyes had multiplied, and the paws with the claws were now the eight legs of the being. The strings had brought him down. The stuff still partly clung to his pants and his shoes. The giant used it now to pull him closer.

What could he do against this creature? Perhaps it helps if he hits it only once somehow. If he was lucky, he can do more damage so that he gets left alone by the first time. He had not a lot of choice but in the short time he got closer to the monster. He doesn't know if it was claws or teeth, at least the things looked very sharp and he could also smell a biting scent.

Then, as the spider was about to bite into him, he just stung it with the weapon. By the way, he automatically closed his eyes because these white strings shot in his direction.

John had expected extreme pain of any kind, but nothing happened. Cautiously he blinked and saw that the spider no longer moved. The saliva of the creature dripped onto his arm and began to burn. He jerked backwards crawling away from the huge, eight-legged something. Apparently, the sword had hit a very vulnerable point. The legs of his opponent shrugged a little, but nothing more happened. He doesn't to take a break to recover from the shock or even wait for the spider to get up again, so he removed the white stuff from his legs, put the sword away to run in the direction where there was more of it.

Normally that was pointless and looked as if he were tired of life. But perhaps he could find his disappeared comrade in the net of the oversized insect. In any case, he hoped that he had more luck in the misfortune and the elf wasn't dead already.  
However, it took so long to find the place, which made the hope of the troll sink down with every step.

"Sherlock, are you here?" He cried several times, but so far he doesn't got an answer. Even now he heard nothing but this oppressive silence and perhaps his own sighing. He had to drink something, so he took out the water bottle he had filled at a spring last night. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to wash the nasty stuff from the arm. But besides him, it will hardly bother anyone. Since he now has to go back alone. Even if the kinship of the elf prince wasn't very nice to him, he regretted not to be able to bring his protege back.

A lump spread across his throat, which was hard to swallow. After all, he doesn't just lose anyone, but a friend. His eyes burned, but not from the stink of this creature. He couldn't even offer a decent funeral to the elf because he couldn't find his body.

"What an idiot!" He cursed to the disappeared one, while the first tear rolled down his cheek. The troll know he wasn't even wiser when he starts crying so quickly. John couldn't even remember when he'd shed a tear the last time. Was it when his parents died? Probably because at that time he was still very young and yet he could only recall the shreds of pictures. With the still clean sleeve, he wiped his face dry from the water. He would never have seen it coming that their adventure would end like this.

What he doesn't saw coming was something hard that suddenly fell on him. Irritated but also alarmed, he lay on the ground shortly before he again grabbed his weapon. Probably this spider wasn't the only specimen. But as he turned around, there was a long body wrapped in these white strings. It moved, but wasn't attacking him. When he got up, he saw that on one side the head jutted out. This looked at him annoyed and angry.

"Sherlock, why didn't you even answer me once?" The question he himself found superfluous, when he saw that the elf's mouth was taped and that this couldn't use his hands, because they hung in the white strings. He quickly removed the stuff from his friend's mouth before he began to remove the remaining spider stuff with his little knife.

"Really, John? You are running around here and looking for me, but you don't even look up at one point. Do you know how difficult it was to get down here? You can be happy that I haven't broken a bone or anything." The other was more than annoyed, but he couldn't really listen. Because when the elf rose from the cocoon, he had to close him into his arms. The joy simply struck him that he wasn't thinking. A moment later, he realized what he was doing right now and so he let go quickly.

"I... um it's nice that you are still alive." The troll turned away hastily, because also tears of joy fell from his eyes. He wiped them away while he was pretending to see if everything was in his luggage. The reaction was just unpleasant to him and he hoped the other doesn't saw it.

"Thank you, again." He heard the elf whisper. Inquiring, he turned to this again, than he had not expected that.

"You saved my life. Twice now, I should at least show something like gratitude." John realized that it was very difficult for the elf to express this. It wasn't so because the elf wasn't happy about being alive. No, it was much more like that his companion doesn't like to have an open debt by others. Probably because others used it in the past with the elf shamelessly.

"Alright. If you had not given me the sword, then we would probably be both spider snacks. So we're even." His friend nods only a little shyly, so he avoided touching his shoulder again to cheer him up. The atmosphere between them was just strange enough, so he shouldn't make it worse.

"So, how we are going on?" After a clearing, he asked the question, because it doesn't look as if Sherlock wanted to do something.

"Even if I don't really like it, we should climb up the tree." And showed up to the dark growth. Now the troll also saw a piece of the big spider web. If they fall from the tree this time, they couldn't at least seriously injure themselves.

"I should try harder now."

"As long as I'm close behind you, you will not fall down anywhere. Besides, you don't want to be back in the net again."

"Definitely not. The spider has built some nests and probably the brood is soon ready to go out into the world." The troll swallowed and thought that he would gladly do it without this sight. Normal spiders are happy with other insects and they will not be so huge. But when he thought of the hundred to one thousand smaller carnivorous spiders could cross their path, ice-cold sweat ran down his spine.

"Now don't push me!" Said the elf, but climbed a little more quickly.

At last they had climbed far above the cobwebs, only to realize that it was night and they could see nothing. John had never had such a black night before. No stars. No moon. Nothing at all. Strangely, Sherlock was apparently having trouble with his magical light. Because the longer it burned, the more strained the elf became. Could it be that this magic cost his friend more power? Probably, than when they climbed from branch to branch in this black forest, his foreman suddenly began to sway. John could just hold the other arm by the arm before this fell down.

"Are you all right?" As he pulled the elf closer to him, the light disappeared.

"Of course. We must .. " But he interrupted the annoyed talk.

"Really take a break." Than first, he had really come to the end of his powers and secondly, his companion burned literally as he touched his arm. And he felt it through the clothes. Immediately he touched the forehead, even if his opponent fidget a little. He had just need that. They both don't know where they were going, and to top it all one of them had a fever.

Hopefully strange creatures don't creep around here, John thought and just put the other on the ground. He checked quickly whether it was safe to sit next to him, and then his troll tail almost completely wrapped around the belly of the other. So he could make sure they were together. He then leaned against the back of his friend and grabbed a little blindly in his backpack, which he had previously set down beside him. The water bottle was still half full and he hoped that would be enough for a while.

John doesn't need anything, so he handed the bottle over to his friend. Without seeing his face, he knows this still wanted to make a comment. But it doesn't came for any reason and the water was drunk. At least a sip, because when he had the bottle again in his hand, he realized that hardly anything was missing. He doesn't want to push the other for more either.

"It feels so warm." He listened and doesn't know what was meant, but then the elf cautiously stroked what would replace a rope. John got light goose bumps, because normally only people who are very close should touch a troll's tail. Most of his kind allowed it only to the partners in a romantic relationship. Of course you could carry things with it, but since this part of the body reacts to feelings, it would also break things very quickly when you use it as a third arm. Actually, at this moment he should feel as uncomfortable as possible. Than his tail wasn't wrapped around a beloved, but a male being. For his sister, it would be worse that the other was an elf because she preferred her own sex. So Harriet shouldn't care, even if he was happy with men. It would be a lie if he said he never thought of it.

But why does he have to ask himself now, in a black night in nowhere, to whom or what he feels attracted?


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock knew something was wrong here. This place must deprive him of the remaining energy. But these spider strings could also be doing this, but he got already rid of them for a while. Yet something still clung to him, as if climbing alone weren't hard enough.

"Now stop this!" His companion cursed again, because he was probably again touching his tail. He remembered that the other put him on the floor and gave him something to drink, then everything around him became blurry and completely black.

When he came to himself again, he was on the back of his friend and this carried a torch in his hand. The backpack was tied around the stomach. Even though it looked awkward and heavy, the troll doesn't drop him down, as this realized he was coming back to senses. The elf would have preferred to jump around himself, because the proximity was really intolerable. Finally, he not only saw John's body but also felt and smelled him. This caused his thoughts to go crazy a bit, but he pushed it on that his energy was missing to stay clear.  
While the man under him jumped a little hesitantly from one branch to the other, he was forced to hold on somewhere. The troll tail around the belly was just the only thing for it. So the owner complained constantly, because he shouldn't touch that. But John had certainly wrapped the thing himself around his middle. He wished that his shirt wasn't so long, then he would feel the slightly persistent body part on his skin.

"This isn't a good idea." Had he just expressed his thoughts loudly? He doesn't know it and immediately the warmth of his cheeks rose.

"Sherlock, I'm talking to you! Don't clamp your legs so tightly around me. How am I supposed to go on like this?" Relieved, he breathed out, leaning his head slightly forward again.

"And could you stop breathing into my neck? That I really don't know where to go is creepy enough."

"If you let me go, I can go on my own."

"But tell me, if things get worse. I realize it's the place that makes you feel uncomfortable." The living belt slowly got away, but he wished it wasn't the last time he got so close to his friend. He shook his head hastily.

"Are you feeling dizzy?"

 "No. I'm all right. Let's just go on and see if we finally reach something." The other nodded and he was still glad his companion was so attentive to him. He doesn't even have to mention that the place made him weaker. The troll noticed it by himself. A friend like this, he will never get so easy again, so he should never allow such confusing thoughts as before. If John ever knew what he was thinking about them, he would surely turn away from him.

"The branch is broad enough, but you shouldn't be so far from me." Without another word the troll tail suddenly wrapped around one of his wrists.

"So I can make sure that you will not faint and fall down." Now the part of John touched his skin, because it was the place where he removed a bit from the sleeve. Whether it was noticed that he was nervous, because somehow it seemed to him as holding hands. It felt nice and yet something inside him screamed it was wrong.

"Now don't look at me like that! I'll just do it until we get back to the safe ground." Then he nodded understandingly, and the troll turned to the front again to see how it's going on. Apparently the latter doesn't want to be in such a situation with him. He couldn't blame him, because how John looked at his self-proclaimed fiance, he never would look like that at him.

"Where did you get the torch?" With something, he had to change the subject, because in the silence his strange thoughts in his head are getting louder.

"Oh yes. I just broke a branch and then lit it. Maybe we should have used something like this from the beginning." Again just a slight nod from him, what his companion probably saw from the corner of the eye.

"The strange thing is that this dark wood doesn't burn down. Maybe I should take some pieces with me. Then I would never have to chop wood again."

"I really don't want to spoil your fun. But I think it's not a good idea to bring magical wood to your village from such an environment."

"Of course you are right. This only attracts creatures that are worse than the spider." This could be quite possible, but he doesn't have to think about it now. What was important was the way ahead of them.

Did they actually go somewhere or only all the time in a circle? The wandering and jumping over branches seemed to him like an eternity. In addition, his sideman certainly doesn't know where to go, but Sherlock also not once raised his voice about it. First, he still felt weak because of this place, secondly he doesn't want John to let him go. Than he also felt that this touch gave him some strength. Besides, it will probably never happen again, if they only come out here.

"Do you see that?" The troll pointed at something under their feet. He blinked to make sure he doesn't imagined anything. But before his eyes was again a symbol of moss.

"We seem to be on the right track. Because that's the fifth sign I've found. This time they are arranged at least as I have learned it." They were running a little more quickly. Sherlock couldn't do anything with these symbols. At least he now knew how his friend felt when he heard his language. Again, it came to his mind what he told his parents before all that. But he quickly shook it off. Not only because it made him a little embarrassed. But also because the other will not know about it so quickly, so it was pointless to waste his thoughts on it.

"Do you think you can climb down alone?" He was suddenly asked and then he saw that it was going down a bit. Or at least the troll wanted them to go down there.

"Yes. I feel better." As much as he would like to be carried again by his companion, it doesn't bring him anything to overstrain this in vain. Even if the troll was very strong, it still has to be a great effort to carry everything and also climbing.

"Good. I go ahead." Told and done. There were only a few steps. He'll do well. John's torch went down. The elf was a bit afraid that he could lose sight of his companion again. The event with the spider had been enough for him. So he hurried and tried to go down there, where the other had his feet before. It wasn't that hard at all. Now he wondered how he could slip off this other tree. Perhaps his body had already grown used to it. After all, he was still a magical being. Even if the parts which were rich of magic are missing on his body.  
There he was probably too biased by himself or he had taken the wrong step. In any case, he stepped on a groove in the tree and he immediately slipped away. Even with his hands, he couldn't get anywhere fast enough.

"I got you." Was the next thing his ears heard and he should really stop to close his eyes when he falls. But this was done by his body alone. Probably a reaction that happened before by itself, but he doesn't fall so often because of his wings.  
Now he lay in the strong, holding arms of the other and wondered if John really gets angry if he approaches his face, what looked worried but also irritated at him now.

As if by himself, his hand touched the cheek of the troll. With his fingertips he stroked the beard stubble, which grew slowly. Certainly because his companion doesn't get to shave properly since they entered this part of the forest. How come? It's not as important as finding their goal. In addition, he was curious how his friend would look like with a beard on the face.

"Uh... I know you could never look at a troll this close. But if you come closer you burn yourself." Of course he would burn himself with such a forbidden thing, but he wanted it. Shortly before he could touch the lips of the other, he not only noticed that his comrade wasn't speaking of that, but this just dropped him to the ground. He almost burned himself at the torch because this stick was so peculiarly curved. Still, his friend could have been more polite. But the hardness of the ground made him clear in the head again and now he was ashamed for what he had in mind a moment ago.

He hurriedly got up to look for himself how it goes on. Now he also realized that they were both completely on the ground again. Or at least not on thick black branches. There the climbing down doesn't occur to him so long. It may also be that they haven't been at a dangerous height all the time. If they were really falling down, it would have hurt and broken something, but nothing more.

"Over there!" The troll gave him no look as he also saw the direction where a blue-green light was coming from. Apparently, he had just done a fatal mistake that had damaged their friendship. It was impossible to misunderstand the happenings. Nevertheless, the troll couldn't simply cut off and perhaps his curiosity was big enough to accompany him to the end of his journey. Sherlock shook these thoughts away once again, than at last he saw a way out of this darkness.

"The water releases this light. How can that be?" His companion asked the question more to no one than to him. He looked around, but unfortunately there was no other way to get into this luminous liquid. There was a hedge abruptly behind them. Not far away, but he felt every time he blinked it came closer.

"Now come on in. It's not so deep." As he turned back to the troll, he had already stripped most of his clothes down and stuffed them in his backpack. This should now be carried over the water. He really had no choice but to do the same. That his body was now illuminated from below, doesn't make things any easier. Finished and almost naked, he checked again the surface of the water.

What amazed him then was that the other was holding his hand out to him, while balancing his stuff on one shoulder. His heart beat heavily against his chest, because he wasn't knowing if John really doesn't noticed the almost kiss, or it did not matter to him at all.  
He swallowed everything he had on his tongue, but he took the offer. Now they really held hands. And his friend apparently wasn't intending to let go in the next time. But their luggage had to be heavy. What he took off before he got into the water, the troll also packed into his backpack.

So he tried to escape the hand after a few steps, albeit reluctantly. He was looked at questioningly.

"You don't have to be careful all the time that I drown here or whatever you think. It's not so deep." He walked past John with his head raised, as if this were an easy thing. Probably it wouldn't have been bad to look down, because he stumbled and landed in the water. He hurriedly pushed himself up with his arms again, because even if it wasn't deep, he was frightened that something could happen again. Besides, he now realized how cold the flowing wet was. But his friend was quickly on the spot and pulled him up by one arm.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock had expected the other man to laugh at his misfortune. But that doesn't happen. On the contrary, he was worried glanced at from head to toe. The troll was far too nice to him, for that he sometimes took an I-need-nobody-attitude. It was strange that he noticed his actions weren't correct, but he did them nevertheless. No one can as easily depart from a habit. Nevertheless, his comrade helped him as if nothing had happened before.

"It's just a slight scratch." He looked down at his knee, just like the other one who was watching this. His parents always insisted that he wore this linen from these fine bright fabrics, for the first time he was really glad that he rebelled at this point too. In the castle he had already thought they had to go back into the water. He had more thought of washing himself, nothing of all this here, he could foresee. Nevertheless it was good that his underwear now had a dark tone. When these bright fabrics get wet, you can see too much. Never did it matter to him in his past life when one saw him naked. However, he doesn't want the troll to endure this for an inexplicable reason. For this, this proximity seemed quite natural. He could almost feel the breath of his companion on his leg. Or did he imagined it?  
Without warning, he was also touched in the face. At first a hand got briefly to his forehead, but then wet curls were stroked away.

"At least your fever has sunk again." With that he got a smile and the other turned, because they couldn't stay here forever.  
Fever. Do elves get anything like this at all? He knew what it was, but as a child he was rarely sick in this way. He'd rather get bone fractures.

"How far could this bright road be?"

"It's more like a small stream or a spring." The elf added casually. The light came from the stones under their feet. He had already read about such events, but the sun had to shine down on something. Here there was only darkness from above.

"Hey, you don't have to find out why the floor is lit. Focus on the fact that you don't stumble again." His sideman was right, but if something illogical happened, he had to find out why. So he tried to think about the things among them, while he stubbornly looked forward, so that the other also saw this.

"We can take some smaller copies with us." They know each other not that long, still John looked into him like an open book. It can also be that his facial expressions have betrayed him. He wasn't so sure there.

It seemed to be an eternity again, in which they walked up or down this small river. The tingling had now subsided a little. Or he couldn't feel it so much, because he was used to it. These details don't really matter to him, because he slowly became impatient. He doesn't want to resign himself to having to walk for a long time. Immediately a change must take place here and he already knew how to evoke it. Sherlock stopped to concentrate. Finally, this is one of those spells that he doesn't use so often.

"Why do you stop... Is it necessary that you now use your magic? I mean before it looked like.." But he doesn't let his friend finish the sentence. His hands lit up both of them and he clapped them loudly over his head. In short, a dazzling light ball appeared above him before almost normal daylight appeared. At least they had it bright enough around themselves. The light also showed two walls, which should keep the river in place. He still saw no end of the watery trail. So he decided to climb up on one of these walls. They weren't built so high fortunately.

"What are you waiting for?" He turned his eyes away from above and looked over to John. This was already in position. Apparently he was to climb up to his companion. So he did this in a hurry without having any side-thoughts. It was true that he had to do a bit more and still do some steps on the stones himself, but when he looked over, it was no longer important. On the other side were more roads and walls. So they came into a labyrinth.

"John!"

"Yes." He heard close to him, and he knew he had admired the view too long. The troll had used the time and climbed up here by himself.

"Great, how can we get out of here again? And could you please stop grinning? Such things are finally built so that one never gets out again. This isn't a nice thing." But he wasn't listening any more and started to climb down the other side. Of course, he had to slip away again at the last piece. This time there was unfortunately no water that could have cushioned the fall. So his butt landed on a cold hard stone.

"You couldn't just wait until I'm down." With this sentence his friend handed him his things. His clothes were still wet. So he pulled them off quickly and put the dry ones on, while the other was also busy with his clothes.

"Did you say something?"

"No. How often do you want to ask? I mean we're the only two here." The elf had to think about how this labyrinth was built and worked. But it wasn't so easy for his companion to start a conversation in the most boring way. He had already stopped counting how often the other man had inquired whether he was making any sound. But suddenly it was even more confusing, because the troll was just running.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, quickly following.

"Be still, be still, be still!" Then he saw that John now also pressed his hands on his ears. His companion tipped abruptly forward and remained lying. Shocked knelt down. Apparently, the troll was so exhausted that he was now fainting. Thus his body compelled him to rest.

He took the backpack carefully from the back of his friend, then pushing a blanket from it under the head of the man who was resting. All the time, his friend watched to get him enough sleep and food. Why didn't he even think about himself? Of course he wanted to go on quickly, but it wasn't in his interest to do this to his companion. Could it really be that he had only himself and his goal in mind? Since he never had a real friend, he doesn't know how to deal with such people. Nevertheless, John was also stubborn before he had to get through. Or did this even lack in strength there?

The floor on which the sleeping man lay, wasn't looking very comfortable. So he tried to roll troll on another blanket. Carefully so that the head doesn't bump too hard when rolling around. When he wanted to turn the slumbering from the belly on his back, this one blinked at him suddenly. He was just over the troll, but he had use both arms because of the weight. It certainly looked strange now.  
"You were tired... and then.." He is an adult elf. So why did he stutter to himself as he moved away from the other one? Finally, he should be angry because John had not mentioned with a sound that this was exhausted.

"Is this thing with sneaking into dreams also working, if you feel a little tired?" His head jerked up again and he stared directly at his opponent.

"Yes, of course. Because your body is weak and so easy to attack. That's why you were so strange before." But he talked more to himself, because when John got news in the dream again meant that they might be observed.

"Was it the same voice again?" The other nodded, still a little sleepy. Perhaps it was better if they rest here properly. The troll certainly needed sleep.

"Yes. It just wanted that I go away again... but now I'm not in the castle anymore." Sherlock suddenly felt that his friend wanted to see everything except him. Perhaps this news had something to do with him.

"And you must stay away from me, don't you?"

"Yes. But I can just leave you alone in this thing here." With that the troll looked in his direction.

"Right, let's stay here for a while. I must think as well and you should sleep."

"But what if I hear that voice again?"

"No one can harm you in the dream. Rather, you can find out with whom we are dealing here."

"You say that so easily. You didn't see what I was... Oh, forget it!" These were the last words he heard before John made himself comfortable on the floor. Strangely, this turned his back to him, as if he had done something. The elf couldn't understand why the other was angry. Perhaps he really doesn't like him to come so close to him before. But the mood was getting worse.

The troll said he had seen something. But what could be there that made it harder to go to sleep? The person who puts these messages into his dreams can change them as they please. Depending on how gifted you are with this craft, a beautiful dream can quickly become a nightmare. But there is no one who would like bother my companion in this bad way. Aside from my family, of course, but they don't master such dirty tricks. I'm not sure about Mycroft, but John knew the voice of my brother. No. Even if I would trust him to do some things. So I don't think this one wants me to be in such a place alone. Finally, all of them want to see me alone in my room and not wandering around or even dead.

Still, they could have been a little more friendly. It was all the same to them what I had given out of myself until I used a few sentences in this old language. That was how they seemed to wake up. Now that it's so quiet around me, I can finally really think about the castle. Perhaps there all under a spell that caused them to hate the troll. When I said some words in the old expression, this trick no longer seemed to work. Probably because the magician comes from outside and wasn't speak this language. This could be definitive, but now that we are far from the castle, it doesn't matter any more.

A look at John tells me that he has already fallen asleep. Carefully, I walked around him not to wake him. My shoes doesn't make a sound here anyway, but I wanted to be on the safe side.

It still seemed as if John was sleeping well. His breathing is regular and his face looks peaceful. It is very peculiar that I am thinking about why this troll is actually still alone. Whilst his house showed me that there was always female society going in and out, the women weren't staying very long for any reason. Probably they were all boring and not suitable for more than one night. Why do I have a feeling that I am happy about it? We are friends, not more.

"No .." With that he was torn from his thoughts and concentrated again on the sleeping man. Than he was beginning to get more restless. The facial features of his companion somehow hurt him. Even if it were only dreams, he found that the torture should now come to an end. So much will their observer not reveal of himself, which it was worth to let his friend suffer longer. So he pulled everything they had with him close to the sleeping man and let the light around them disappear. Normally he wouldn't mind sputtering several spells and making sure that they all work, but this place robbed him of the strength. So he had to choose whether he had more light or if his sideman could sleep better. It was not difficult for him to decide.

He spread a blanket next to the troll and made himself comfortable on it. A moment later, when the formula that protects from dream intruder left his mouth, John's body relaxed again. His face also became more peaceful. At any rate, he thought he had seen this before it got quite dark. The wall with the luminous river shouldn't be so far from them, but absolute darkness reigned. So he lay down beside the sleeping man. He doesn't come around to move so close to him until he felt his warmth. Actually, he wanted to grab his hand or the other holding body part, but he doesn't know exactly how to explain that when they both wake up again. If he gets closer in this way, he could later claim that it was done in his sleep.

The elf rolled himself into the blanket and nearly touched the upper body of the other with his forehead. So much for that trolls smell bad, he thought, sniffing a little at his opponent to define exactly what his nose could get. His cheeks became hot when he realized that his body no longer left any space between him and his friend. He wanted to move closer before, but now it was probably exaggerated. Still, he doesn't make any movement away and just lay there. John would never let him get so close to him when he was awake. So this was the only option. Sherlock knows he'll be ashamed later, but he leaned his forehead against the troll's chest, imagining that the circumstances were the fault of their encounter. He fantasize that they both got to know each other in a different way and he would still have his wings, so John fell in love with him. That's why they weren't lying on a floor in the nowhere, but in a soft bed.

He forced himself to shake off this idea because it will never happen. Shouldn't he be glad that he had a real friend at his side now? With such unclean thoughts he will only destroy everything. No, he reproached himself. There can be not a ending between them like with Viktor. He remembered that it all began also in that way. But the archer had already kissed him before he had even thought about it. Because it felt partial good at first, and because he doesn't want to lose Viktor, he played with him for a while.

However, now he was the one who wants so much more, of which his comrade possibly had no idea. At least as long as he doesn't allow such unpleasant moments anymore. Of course, he could always use the spell of forgetting, but it was dangerous to apply it to his feelings. Than he wasn't sure whether he would forget the experiences with the troll. That wouldn't be very helpful.

As long as he could, he had to concentrate on the journey. If something goes wrong, he will simply delete John's memory and return him to his village. The other trolls would certainly not object against it.


	12. Chapter 12

It was hard for him to face the elf again. John tried to think differently while his companion was busy with the way, but it was really difficult. After waking, he was told that a spell was pronounced for him to sleep better. This was really the case, but now he doesn't know what was worse, this guy who showed him cruel things or his own imagination. He also felt that he had been able to have pictures in his head like a certain elf was stripping before him in a certain way. It also doesn't help that the very same being lay on him after he woke up. Actually, only Sherlock's head lay on his chest, but at that moment it was too much for him. In addition, his friend was still so innocent in his sleep that he doesn't have the heart to just push him away. No, he had to stroke through the dark curls as if the other was a pet or something like that. When he was finally at his senses, he carefully withdrew his hand and pushed the still sleeping slowly away. It took some time until his friend woke up, which luckily he could use to calm himself a little. Or whatever you do when you have such a dream of a friend.

The elf doesn't seem to have heard of it when he explained they should go on. This also noted that this day also ruled the labyrinth, because he also said that his light magic no longer worked. Only then the troll looked around again and noticed that the brightness in fact came more from above.

Nevertheless, they had not changed many words ever since, because he doesn't want to disturb his comrade in his thoughts. Afterwards, they discuss too much, and that only made them lose their way when there was a real one at all. For him, every wall and ground looked like the previous one, but his sideman will already find a solution with his intelligence.

Nevertheless, caught himself from time to time how he watched the other from the corner of his eyes. Probably it was only from boredom that his eyes remained hanging on the neck, the somewhat handsome hands, or the height of the buttocks. When he noticed the latter, he pinched himself so hard in a cheek that he could concentrate on the pain. He couldn't do anything else, than more complex things his companion would probably have noticed.

So this togetherness wasn't as good to them as it was thought. If walking with clear goal and focusing on opponent was in the way, then he doesn't think such confusing things.

It was no matter how often he said to himself that he was a troll and therefore no other beings should be attractive, it brought absolutely nothing. For the next moment, his eyes once again wandered to the body of the other.  
"There had to be something I didn't like."

"Hm? What did you say, John?" A little frightened he noticed that he had just thought aloud.

"I meant .." Yes, I just wanted to ask you why you elves can't be uglier. He sighed, for he couldn't express that.

"Later if we tell the story about the place with the labyrinth, we have to make something up. Because nothing exciting happens at all here." John could only hope that it was believed him, but as it looked, the other one was too busy for that.

"That will certainly still come."

"Hmm." He replied with a nod, because he wasn't looked at any more. Sherlock was already in his notes. Perhaps he should look into it too, in order to get other thoughts. It doesn't hurt if he puzzles a little. But before he could see anything on the paper, his companion took a great step away from him. He should be the one who behaved strangely, but what the elf prince did wasn't normal either. And then his cheeks got still slightly red, as he glanced straight into the face. When their eyes met, he also turned away hastily. His cheeks also felt a little warm. But he knew why he reacted like, but his opponent had no reason for it. Or did he speak in his sleep and his sideman had noticed everything? That would be even more embarrassing.

"I've written everything in my old language. So you will not be able to read much of it." He heard Sherlock say in an apologizing tone. For this purpose, the small book was briefly held to his eyes. He could swear that he had not seen the same side before, but he doesn't want to discuss it now.

"Alright. I could surely not help you with these things." He scratched his head as they continued to walk.

"Don't say anything like that." With that he was touched by the shoulder and it made him look again in the direction of his friend.

"I mean, even if my kind says that you troll's are stupid." The hand was withdrawn because the elf needed it to play a little nervously with his fingers. John blinked, his eyes apparently unable to convey the truth to him clearly. But the image of the nervous elf prince wasn't changing.

"So I learned that this isn't true. You are not anything like that, so I do not think it's right when you see yourself in this way." The next movement Troll was doing made his body like itself. He smiled and stroked through the curls of the taller one. How could hair still feel so soft after such a trip? He really should stop those touches.

"You are also not exactly how elves are described. You're beautiful." John could have used clever and other words to describe only the strength of mind of his counterpart, but no, that just slipped out.

"This may sound odd to hear it from another man. That wasn't really what I wanted to say. What I thought you were quite acceptable." The renewed attempt to make a compliment to the intelligence failed again. What was his problem with the appearance of his sideman?

"It's alright. I saw some male trolls in your village. In contrast to these, some male elves seem more feminine. You clearly wanted to say that. These shining fabrics also don't contribute to seeing me differently. Perhaps on my way back I still have a little time to visit Molly. I'm sure she'll sew me something which corresponds more to my ideas. Because even if your clothes look different, I like some details better." Now the question came to his mind, how he had probably just behaved, that his conversation partner got it wrong. The troll wanted to give back only a normal compliment, and that just shouldn't sound like he was a bit fond of the prince. But somehow he doesn't get anything right and he wasn't liking that Sherlock now thought badly of himself. Was feminine looking for a man an offense? Well, the men in his village are more muscular, and some have no manners at all. There the word feminine would never come to your mind. Elves, on the other hand, doesn't have to do any heavy work, because of their magic, and so only the muscles, which also physically operated in other ways. At least no other explanation occurred to him. Flying around can't make you fitter or stronger. Or does it? But he shook it off, he could still keep up with it.

"You don't have to change anything about you or your clothes. Of course, you can do that if you want, but don't make it to please anybody. I think you look great as you are now. Even though you may have to wear these fabrics because of your family, I can tell you have chosen the colors for them." Their eyes met again, but this time nobody looked away. John wants the other to notice that he meant the sentences as they were expressed. Then he saw the elf's mouth corner move slightly upwards. He could see at least a small smile for his efforts.

"John, I've been thinking about something. Have you ever thought of.."

"Am I disturbing here?" They both turned in the direction, from which the not so strange voice came from. Of course the fiancée had to appear when it was just really inappropriate. Maybe she would like to help them out. What he would welcome very much. Still, a part of him wants to chase her away. And not just because she was too close to his friend again. Fiancé or not, if one touches someone in certain places, then the other person must also want it.

"What do you want here?" Disappointed, the glowing figure looked at the other. Actually one might think that she was already used to being treated like this. Sherlock has made it clear from the beginning that he wasn't responsible for the engagement. In any case he had clearly noticed it. There could still be trifles, which he doesn't catch, because he wasn't yet on the side of the elf, but this wasn't very interesting to him.

"I was worried about you. This place isn't safe."

"So you know about this and you have still said that there is no way to get my wings back." The troll noticed that the elf lady no longer showed her whole appearance like in the castle. Only her upper body was visible, but it also seemed to decay more and more. It was almost as if she had difficulty maintaining the magic. If it really was as he supposed, then he found it strange that she let herself so much time for an answer.

John himself will not interfere here this time, that is when she leaves the fingers of his companion. Though she had to do it, than her hands just went away and the dripping dust disappeared.

"There are still six days left. Actually, I wanted to tell you how to escape the labyrinth, but it's probably too late." He had to get into this now. Finally, he couldn't allow this woman to leave them here, just because she was offended that the prince showed her the cold shoulder.

"Excuse me, he's so lousy, but I'm in no better condition. In here, it is slow really nerve-racking if one constantly stares at the same walls." He explained her as courteously as possible.

"You are a troll. Obviously one who doesn't understand much of these magical things. So where do I begin to explain the world to you? But I don't have the time, nor the desire." She turned slightly angry to the other elf.

"It was so foolish of you to go in here with him. Don't you see that he distracts you from the goal?" Apparently, she is at the end of her powers, than she dissolved more and more.

"You must get rid of him to get out. Or you'll be trapped here forever. But then I can't even get you out when my time runs out." Now you only saw the head.

"You must kill him in such a way that his blood can seep into the earth. It's the only chance that this place will forgive you the first mistake and the solution still.." Next words weren't coming because she had finally disappeared. Without a sentence, he glanced at the remaining golden sparks that could still be seen. Thoughtfully, he repeated the things she said in his head to understand them exactly.

"And what are we going to do now?" Only then did the troll get to know that his companion was close to him and looked at him with great urgency. A little frightened, he walked back a step. But then he laughed briefly at his stupidity, because his opponent will hardly do what the elf woman just said.

"Hey, Sherlock? In what direction should we go now?" He tried again, but the face of the other was getting colder. Well, his opposite had to decide between a troll and the wings. Of course it's easy to sacrifice him for the better.  
After they had passed through all these things together, did their journey really end in this way? He couldn't accept it.  
"How do you even know, if it works?" He said angrily, pushing his opponent away. His heart was more than disappointed that his life had so little value for his friend.

No, he thought, dismayed. Someone who just wanted to see him dead was never his friend. So all this was only played so he give the helping servant? His sister had been right from the beginning, and he doesn't want to believe her because he doesn't want to see evil in everything.

"It doesn't hurt to try." He listened and he would have liked to beat Sherlock. But even now, in the dangerous situation, he couldn't.

"Now don't run away. It's going to be very fast. You've heard it's only six more days."

"She also mentioned that she can't get you out of here, too, when her time is up." He gave back snappy, hoping his opponent would come back to his senses.

"Still I don't want to walk around here forever. The drinking water and the provisions are slowly running out." John was about to scream furiously, if you slaughter me now you have something to eat, but he couldn't move any more. Now he had to learn on his own how well Sherlock could deal with magic.

"It will not hurt." This elf looked at him as if he was talking about the weather.

"I hope." Was added quieter. Inside, he cursed that he was so trusting, and that he was a little bit distracted by this egoist. He doesn't hear anything, but there were not many sounds around them. Everything about him became deaf and he sank quickly to the ground. The impact wasn't hard, because his killer had quickly put his arms around him. This made no sense to him. He dies at the same time anyway, because it shouldn't matter to the other whether he falls to the ground and gets some bruises or scratches.

And John hated himself to be so close to the elf. He hated that he practically wanted to lean his head against the hand that touched him. Apparently it rubbed something wet from his cheek.

This idiot wouldn't cry because he now regrets his deed? But a moment later he realized that it were his own tears. There was no time for embarrassment of any kind, or what to do about it, than his vision slowly began to blur too.

As soon as he noticed that this numbness in his body was diminishing, he jumped up as quickly as possible. Because even if he doesn't know what was going on, he had to take advantage of the opportunity to disappear. Or at least give the elf a beating, before he went home.

But as he sat upright, he realized that the labyrinth walls had disappeared. There was also a very different atmosphere. The scent of the forest lay back in the air, and healthy green again grew around him. Nevertheless, everything looked unknown. Perhaps this is the realm of the dead? Probably not.

The troll put the blanket back. It was strange. He doesn't remember anything except that what Sherlock had done with him and he fell to the ground. His things were lying beside him. A stone fell from his heart as he noticed he wasn't murdered, but still the whole thing made no sense to him. And where has the elf disappeared? Did this just played along as he needed him and than just left him here? But all the injuries that he had made so far have disappeared magically. Not only that, he also had the feeling that he could root out trees with this energy. Though no one has succeeded in this the size of his kind, perhaps he could be the first. At least the strength would help him to defend himself against every opponent whom he meets on his way home.

When he got up, he noticed that he still had that sword. Had the elf forgotten it, because this couldn't handle with weapons anyway? It looked valuable, and after the matter with the labyrinth he wouldn't like to keep it. John doesn't understand himself anymore. How could he be angry and dismayed?

"At last you are awake. I had already thought.." But he barely saw his comrade, then he moved very quickly to this and gave him one with his right. The elf touches his face aghast. He doesn't seem to understand what was happening here. So he had to show with words that the anger in him just took over.

"Say, you're completely stupid?!" He yelled loudly, some birds flying over them away. His opposite, looked at his hand and saw blood. The troll wasn't caring much, and hoped that it had hurt.

"What was that for, John?" Sherlock finally found his voice and looked at him a bit annoyed.

"What was that for? That's what you seriously want to know from ME!" The elf's face, which looked innocent, only made it worse and he just attacked the other.

"I'd like to strangle you!" He said aloud as he pushed his companion, who should be his friend, to the ground.

"I'll let you out of my sight for a moment and then you'll turn..." With that, the other man managed to push him aside so that they rolled around and the elf was lying on him. But this tried in vain to keep him quiet.

"You XXXXXXX. Don't you understand I'm angry because you wanted to kill me?" Then he saw that there was enlightenment on the face of the other. But then the brows shifted together again. He took the opportunity to roll them around. Their fight of the beginning only with slight blows and scratching, developed more to it to push the opponent to the ground. Since he woke up and he was all right, he wanted to hit Sherlock anyway, just one or two bruises so this could learn from it. Even if he doesn't know the reason for the action from before yet, he couldn't really hurt the elf nevertheless. After all, he has the opportunity to take the sword and use it. But he doesn't and wouldn't do so, even though he could die by the hand of his counterpart. This was a very complex misery, if the heart depends on something.

"Now calm down again!" So the elf was sitting on him again, but this time he muttered a formula and it was quickly over with the freedom of movement.

"I really didn't want to do that, but you forced me to it." John lay there panting from the tussle and the rest of the rage.

"Do you really think I would kill you just because Irene suggested it?" His companion seemed a little disappointed, but he felt exactly the same. So they are quit, but he can't do more than look with his eyes mad.

"What we didn't know was that this labyrinth reacted to feelings. For some reason that was inexplicable to me, this with the sacrifices is the truth. But it was enough to make you unconscious and let some blood from you drop to the ground to get out. The way then took me here. There are some forest fairies to protect this place. Since we have made it to this point, they have promised to show me where the tree is. They said this should decide for itself whether I am worthy that my desire gets fulfilled. The forest fairies were also so kind to bring a little water from a magical spring. This has healed your wounds. I'm glad they brought it. Because I've been a bit worried that you were unconscious for a long time." In the end the elf became quieter, yet he understood everything that was said. The troll blinked and sighed.

His anger and the spell, which should hold him in place, had vanished. The other went down from him and sat beside him in the grass. This of course with a safety distance of two steps.

"Next time it would be nice to announce something like this before. Do you even know what went through my head when you used your magic from one moment to the next with me? That was bloody creepy again. From now on, you will never again use any spell with me. Unless we have spoken about it before and I have expressly allowed it. Understood?" While he was explaining this, he had stood up to go closer to the other. This wasn't afraid and only stayed there.

"All right." Then it came from the bottom.

"I didn't hear you."

"I said, all right." With that the elf rose again and pretended that John was now the evil one here. But he will still teach him how to deal with others. After all, this shouldn't happen more often.

You don't deal with people who are called friends, in this way. Perhaps this is one of the dark secrets why Sherlock has so many.  
The troll sighed, than his thoughts weren't exactly sensitive either. When one thinks and holds on something, it gets expressed at some point. He wanted to avoid this, than it can't be quite true. Yes, his companion doesn't know exactly how to deal with others who were longer in his company. This was probably due to the fact that he was the first to spend so much time with the prince at all.

As he brushed of the dirt from before, he looked thoughtfully at the back of his companion. It must be a terrible feeling to think that you were so strange that not even someone from your own breed wants to have something to do with you. Of course, there was the elf's family, but they did nothing more than lock their protege and keep the world secret from him. In the castle he had noticed that everyone could move more freely than Sherlock. Did this perhaps have a reason? Although he heard that the other elves didn't like it when he was playing with strange magic or spells, it doesn't really damaged him. At least until now.

John grabbed what he had just left lying on the spot into his backpack. From now on, only the most necessary will be spoken. Yet that wasn't his fault.

"So. I then have everything." His companion probably wanted just to answer something, but his stomach came before him. Embarrassed and stubborn, the elf turned away from him to walk away.

"Just wait. Now that we are no longer in the middle of nowhere, there is still time for a meal. Unfortunately, I don't have much more, but.."  
"I don't want it." Was explained to him and then the other also took an I-am-still-still-insulted-pose. It consisted of Sherlock's arms crossed, demonstratively turning away, and giving him an annoyed breath.

"If you don't want. I can understand that bread is slowly becoming very dry. But as a troll I can chew it with my teeth. Perhaps I should check out later whether there is something edible growing here." Of course, he ate the bread in peace, so his sideman had to look at it a few times. His head wasn't staying away for long. The annoyed expression on the face was still visible, but that was probably due to a second stomach growling.

"But I still have a little water. You must at least drink something." He said casually, moving carefully closer to the insulted. When he was close enough, he grabbed the stubbornly elf with one hand. With the other he pushed the bread into his mouth.

"Was that really necessary?" He immediately received a complaint, but the food wasn't spat out again.

"Do you want to get your wings back, but then die of starvation?" Sherlock got up.

"That will not happen. We elves don't die so easily. We then fall into a kind of rigidity. This condition continues until someone helps us." The head was held up arrogant to this words and this time he rolled his eyes.

"Not very smart when you are alone somewhere. But that also means that I shouldn't have saved you all the time. I would have.." Horrified, the other stared at him. Probably because this didn't know by his tone that he doesn't mean it seriously.

"Now don't make such a face. Of course, I would have helped you anyway." He said, smiling slightly. Did he suddenly see a reddish glow on the cheeks of the elf? Probably because his arm was still around the waist of his companion. In addition, his tail had also wrapped around one of the elf's wrists to keep him close to him. This of course had to be unpleasant to his friend. So he cleared his throat and released this body contact quickly.

"It better be like that." He got exhorted.

"Because even if we don't die so easily, if a spider stains you with its poisonous saliva, or even gets one of your body parts, that would probably kill everyone." A little worried, John looked immediately at his arm, because he also got something from this spider spit.

"It was cured when you were given the magic water here."

"You knew about it?" Because he had tried to keep it secret and it just itched a bit.

"It wouldn't have lasted long and your flesh would have started to rot." That meant that if they were still wandering around the labyrinth, he would have died one way or another. His friend would then only have found the way out later and would have to walk the rest of the way alone. Somehow he felt obliged to be grateful to this Irene.

"Let's look for something to eat on the way." The troll nodded, only because he couldn't really think of the food. Slowly came the thought that the elf lady would like to get rid of him, even if she was nice at first. Perhaps that was her trick to mystify someone. Sherlock still wasn't acting as if he was looking forward to a wedding. But if he had been cleared out of the way, who still remained to prevent this event? No one, and that is why she let him go with the other elf on this journey. He should surely die on the way, and if his comrade falls into this stiffness, one could collect him like a stone laying around. At least he imagined it so. But he will do anything else but to allow it to happen. John will fight for the fact that no one could do something to the elf at his side, what this himself didn't want.

As long as he gets along with the will of the other and not because he doesn't want it himself, everything will be all right.


	13. Chapter 13

A little he still felt uncomfortable, because he doesn’t thought the troll would get so angry. For Sherlock, it was all quite logical. When his self-proclaimed fiancée disappeared from the scene, he had to put this new theory into practice. There was no time for him to explain the whole thing until his companion understood it.

Now it was also clear to him why the other did such a face when this went to the ground. And he was already reproaching himself for causing the other pain. This theater really shouldn’t have happened. For a moment he was a bit afraid that his friend really wanted to do something to him. But more than there will not much stay as a few bruises from the ground.

_This labyrinth is also ridiculous in my opinion. A maze that reacts to feelings. Who has thought up this kibosh and then decided to build that?_

_Alone that you have to hold it up with magic is already a waste. Irene came intentionally to us when we were in there, because she was certainly planning this so now I have to be thankful for her help. Yes, I am glad that we both came out alive, but she could have explained the whole story all at once. She lied to me and so I owe her nothing. It is also her fault that I was arguing with John. At least I hope it was just a argument._

_We just had to act quickly. This troll also had no right to get angry. Finally, I have dragged him out of this labyrinth this time. He looks small, but he has a lot of weight. Nevertheless, I have been polite and haven’t complained. Probably because John wasn’t also saying anything when he had me on his back._

_Nevertheless, I still can’t explain why we have been going in a circle in the labyrinth all the time. Is it really because I am longing for more than friendship with John? It can’t be that old ruins could read something like that from me. But what was about him? He doesn’t have such thoughts. He should have found a way out. Or was it because he was with me together? Actually, it is now also no longer important. We finally got out of this gloomy environment and now these fairies have only to show us the way to the tree. I can analyze everything exactly later. Then when I have my wings again and the troll is on his way back to the village._

"Hey, eat a few berries." The elf was torn from the thought because his companion gave him some fruits. They are still running a lot in this part of the forest. Well, he just trotted afterwards, because the food was honestly no matter to him.

"Just take them already. If you get your wings back you need strength. Or not? Finally, you should try them out right away. Otherwise, we don’t know if this tree deceives you." Then one of these little fairies came flying down and immediately scolded John. The being said meant they shouldn’t speak badly of the one they wish something from. Sherlock had already thought that the forest fairies were nearby to watch them. Because they had to make sure the strangers don’t do anything bad.

All he could think of this situation was a small smile. Not that it was wanted, but he noticed how his mouth twisted by itself when his friend first discussed with the fairy and then apologized. Someone of his kind wouldn’t have behaved like that. However, John was a troll and grew up quite differently.

Actually, it was completely mundane to have all this in mind. Why was he thinking so much about a being that he would never see again anyway? Irene said she would force him to a wedding. Now that he gets to the tree, it was perhaps not wrong to think about what happens when he has the wings on his back again. Will John just say good-bye to him and they go separate ways? Was there any time for them? His self-proclaimed fiancée could find him in this labyrinth, and this environment, so brimming with magic, it will be an easy finding spot. Or was it really difficult to find it? If you could get in here so simply and if only in the form of a powder, then this place would probably have much more visitors.

"Sherlock? Are you dreaming of getting back into the air again?" His companion was now standing close to him to hold the berries almost in his face. Thereupon he said nothing, and finally accepted the food.

"You can still eat some. We don’t want that your stomach makes weird noises in front of the tree. What if this is the same as the labyrinth? Then he will think, your greatest desire is to have a full stomach. Then he'll give you something to eat and that's it." So they sat down on a cozy moss bed for a properly rest. Because the elf could see that the other doesn’t like it to intake the food while standing. So he ate some more fruits until his friend was satisfied and he felt a little full.

Even if his sideman had previously a disagreement with this one fairy, exactly the same brought water to drink now. He doesn’t really care what these two in front of him were talking about because he wanted to concentrate on other things. Nevertheless, he doesn’t come around to notice that the fairy whispered something to his comrade in the ear and got a little embarrassed. John was just laughing a bit at it, but it really doesn’t bother him at all. Was it the secretiveness that he doesn’t like, because the other guy got information about this place? But if it was only about this by the whispering, why then turned this fairy, which was obviously feminine red in the face?

"Enough resting." He proclaimed louder than intended, as he rose up. The two opposite of him looked a little shocked. But with the troll it wasn’t lasting long. He nodded to him understandingly and stood up.

"He's right. We can’t waste the whole day here." John explained to his new little girlfriend. This gave Sherlock an evil look, as the Troll was about to pick up his things.

At first he thought he had imagined it all before, but now he knew that this little creature really had something for his friend. But he wasn’t so easily pushed aside, and so, of course, he threw back a warning glance at the same moment.

"Can we go?" Asked the troll more to this fairy than to him. Immediately, he wondered who John was more friends with.

After a few steps he exhorts himself, why he was jealous of a forest fairy. Finally, John spoke only a little more with her because she knew the way. There was nothing more. Still, he couldn’t stand it to just walk behind. His own body almost wasn’t obeying him when he pushed himself between the fairy and his companion. Now he ran so close to John that there was hardly any space between their arms. However, this proximity he noticed too late, because he was too busy to stare the smaller being in the ground.

Perplexed, he was now looked at and, of course, he doesn’t have a rational explanation why he had to be so close to the troll. Certainly, the latter was still angry and was about to kick him.

"Everything is fine. I can understand that you're nervous, but for me, this is all new too. Although I've been living in the forest for a long time, it doesn’t mean everything comes easy to me." Then his companion put a hand on his shoulder. But not to this that was closest. He felt the arm of the troll on his back.

Actually, he immediately wanted to protest against what was mentioned, because he wasn’t nervous. And he also knew John meant fear with it. But this upcoming feeling let him do nothing.

It would be easy now to simply bend down a little and finally learn how it was to kiss a troll. Would his lips be rough, like his appearance? Would the canines disturb him, or did his counterpart already have enough experience with them that they wouldn’t get in the way? Sherlock blinked, than for that the other had to return the touch.

Suddenly, the fairy flew into his face and began to protest. He wanted to take a step back, because she was still tapping on his nose. But he doesn’t came far, than something held tight on him. He doesn’t even have to look down to know what it was.

"I... I'm sorry. I can’t control that stupid thing sometimes." Explained his companion angered, but also embarrassed. At first he wanted to make a comment, but when the hairy thing, which grew at the end of troll tail, stroked provocative over his lower back, he was again speechless. Shortly before the long body part could reach other places on him, John already tore himself from him.

"If this continues, I cut you off!" There was still anger from the troll, but the elf was sure that this wouldn’t happen. Standing without something to hold on seemed abruptly a little difficult, yet he tried to breathe deeply and show his friend with an arm movement that they should go on. He couldn’t look into his face, because his cheeks turned red again. Even if he doesn’t want to think about the past, he still wondered whether he was so often embarrassed back then.

Yes, he had been younger, but now he should be able to deal with the problem. Perhaps it was wrong only to leave Viktor and these bad feelings in his head. But what was once gone, can’t come back in another magical way. These forgetting spells are very strong and if they are used incorrectly, they can lead to serious damage. It depends entirely on the way the application is used, whether it is only deleted from the memory and then learned again afterwards, or whether a certain thing remains in the head after the magic procedure. He also knows now that he shouldn’t have experimented with some spells. But until now no one had ever wondered why one of the servants in the castle doesn’t understand that there is a color called blue. The sky always remains somewhat green for this guy.

It was good that he had decided not to test this magic on his brother. Even if it was really very tempting at times, to let him forget what etiquette and duties are.

Nevertheless, this doesn’t need to be reflected in his mind, if he couldn’t figure out how to deal with such feelings. Chaos was the right word for what was going on in his head right now.

How could such feelings arise and then also for a troll? After the description which he always heard as a child, they are one of the ugliest beings that exist. If he took it seriously, the representation was more invented than anything else. Than the troll at his side was anything but unattractive.

In a hurry, he stared back stubbornly as his companion noticed that another pair of eyes were resting on him. John conversed with the fairy, but his head moved from time to time in his direction. He wondered if the troll was also thinking about what they should do when they reached their target. Sherlock shook his head because he doesn’t want to waste his thoughts on it.

"John." If he doesn’t want them to part, then he had to do something for himself.

"You still see me next to you, don’t you?" Irene's words did not let him go. If she could force him to a wedding, it’s certainly in her power to harm his friend.

"So?" He couldn’t let that happen. He could never forgive himself if something happened to John. After all, he was an innocent one in this story. But this figure, which has torn out his wings, seemed to be even more cold-blooded.

"Sherlock?" If he can protect him by never seeing him again, then that must happen after all. However, the life of an elf was very long and he doesn’t believe that in the following time he would get to know someone like this troll. The latter was still with him, but strangely enough his heart ached already.

"What's going on?" Only then did he notice that the person he was thinking about now was grabbing him on the shoulders and shaking him slightly. Probably so he finally noticed his opposite. He had intended to shake off the other, but then this touched him abruptly in the face. The hand was so very warm as this met his cheek and wiped a tear away. How unpleasant was that and he had not even noticed that his eyes were wet. Ashamed, he wanted to step back, or at least turn away, but his companion let him do nothing of it.

"You know if something is bothering your mind, you can tell it to the annoying troll beside you." It sounded almost like a request, but with a joking undertone. Probably because otherwise the other didn’t came in such situations, because he knew that this wasn’t good with the handling of such things. Despite all of this, the troll raised his voice so he felt better now. And he really did.

He wanted to lay his arms around John and ask him not to leave him again. They don’t even have to go back to the castle or go on to get his wings. It would be enough for Sherlock if he could just stay with his friend. Nothing ever was so frustrating and exciting at the same time. But the reality did not grant him this desire, nor did he really deserve it.

"Actually, I just wanted to ask if you know anything about dry eyes. This fairy is strewing a dust that burns in my eyes."

"Oh." There was something in John's face that he couldn’t read. What had he just hoped for? Maybe a kiss? Of course, and next we find out over there by the clearing that our bodies are not too different to love each other, Sherlock thought, and was annoyed by his own thoughts.

"Then take the rest of the water to rinse your eyes. We'll surely find a source or something to fill the bottle later." The elf just nodded and turned away to really do what was said. Not because it was necessary, but because his cheeks were already warm again. His previous thoughts and the fact that they had drunk all the time from the same bottle made it not easier for him to calm his inner self again.

At some point he had succeeded in doing so, than both of them were wandering through the forest for a while again. It was true that, with his mind, he was again staggering on things that shouldn’t to be in his head, but that was easy to fix. He only had to think of his upcoming wedding and his mood was getting worse, but he hoped he doesn’t behave strangely.

His eyes wandered as if by themselves, after a few steps to his companion. Every time he saw his gaze, he got a slight smile. Then there was a slight embarrassment, because he was unsure whether he was just smiled at or laughed. After all he had to look very stupid to the troll. But it did not matter how much he thought about how to behave, nothing seemed right in his head. He also wondered if John had the same problems when this wanted someone. Certainly not, because he couldn’t believe anybody could resist this man. A moment later, he noticed frustratingly that he was thinking like this of his companion again.

"So now we have brought a good part behind us and until now you haven’t given out any sound from you."

"Do I need to do that?" He doesn’t want to be so snotty, but what went around in his head just annoyed him. Since nobody else was here, the troll had to endure his mood. To be honest, this was largely responsible for this.

"You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. But somehow it has become so quiet. Although it doesn’t reach the place where we have been running before, still I have a strange feeling." Sherlock looked around and saw that the fairy had vanished which was from the beginning of the journey beside John.

"Where is your little girlfriend?" That came out even bitingly, as intended. Still, he tried to stand over the things and not to let the slight jealousy show. This time he would be really laughed at when John finds this out.

"She said good-bye a while ago. You probably didn’t notice it because you were once again somewhere else." He could only nod. It would be worse if his friend could read his thoughts.

"Be that as it may. If it's just goes on like that, we can do it alone." The face of the troll was unreadable. Neither what the latter thought of their early separation, nor the events behind them. Their clothes were the only thing that gave away that they had an exhausting journey behind them.

"Without you, I might not have made it so far."

"Perhaps you would have been faster then." How could his friend talk like this?

"Don’t say something like that. Without you, my life would have ended with being naked in the woods." When he said this, he looked directly at his companion again.

"Hey, we don’t have to be sentimental here. Even if the other trolls have claimed they can’t stand elves. No one of them would have left you."

"I heard something different from your sister. She hates me and I can’t even blame her. You should think differently about us too."

"Do you want to persuade me so shortly before the goal? If you want that I don’t like you anymore, you just shouldn’t have clarified this with the labyrinth. That made me so damn mad and I'm still a little bit. But I also see now that... What?" Probably his friend meant his blinking that had begun a moment ago. It couldn’t be because it was because John explained that he likes him. Just repeating this sentence in his head made his heart beating faster.

"You like me?" He gave out so softly that he doesn’t recognize his own voice. He shouldn’t show himself so weakly in front of anyone.

"Did I say that?" Why did the troll have to joke in such situations? It doesn’t help him.

"Now don’t make such a face. Of course I do. Or do you think it is one of my leisure activities to accompany bizarre people on strange journeys? I told you it’s all right that we are friends and you should be able to bear it. Or did you just say that to your parents so they don’t harm me in the castle?" As Sherlock got looked at from the other, was hard to describe, but something in those facial features of the shorter man doesn’t suit him.

"Of course I've mentioned it, so they let you go. Still, I was unsure whether you were just playing along or you where serious. As you've noticed, I'm not really talented to be likeable."

"I've noticed that, but my attitude wouldn’t change. If not everyone.." But the troll broke off as he spotted green spots in the air. He himself would have liked that the conversation continued more or less, but what happened before them was also interesting.

"Fireflies." Said his companion and probably these things are here to explain that the tree was nearby. At first they had to climb over some quite overgrown roots, but then suddenly they were really in front of it.

While his companion did not come out of amazement, Sherlock found it somehow disappointing. True, he had not imagined anything special of this tree, but his mood worsened. It can also be due to the fact that they arrived at the destination in general and he still doesn’t know how it should go on from here.

"This is really an old tree." John said and abruptly the earth was shaking. Now he looked a little stupefied, as the branches began to move without wind in the air.

"Well, young man, I just didn't have heard that once." A voice came up and it sounded a little sulky.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to offend you." His friend apologized immediately, and finally something like a face formed in the stem of the plant.

"Well, you're right. Thousands of years in the same place makes no one look good." Then there was a moment of silence. Probably the tree wanted to check exactly whether they were worth to express a wish.  
Maybe for the first time Sherlock wasn't really in a hurry and so he patiently waited until the other beings would say something. Strange that he now learns to master this property, otherwise everything wasn't always fast enough. But the get-together with his friend shouldn't just end here, so he had no choice but to wait and see what will happen.

"It is peculiar to see an elf from this stand with a forest troll. Especially since I thought that your races are staying away from each other." One of these branches came to him to touch him, but he shrank back. He also noticed now that his companion was standing next to him. He had even laid his hand on the sword to defend him. Such things made it difficult for the elf to let go of all this.

"After you've gone this long way, this is the last thing you need to be afraid of." The troll glanced at him, but he just nodded. The tree will hardly be so friendly if he intends to inflict a pain on them. At least he hoped this. Magical tree or not, it was still wood and he knew how to burn it.

"You're not the first who tried this." As the branch held his wrist, the magical growth had begun to read his thoughts, which alarmed him a little. Yet he doesn't show it.

"But I'm not angry about that. You can calm down again. I have nothing bad in mind. On the contrary, I am glad about your visit. I had to wait so long for someone to come back to me. We both are the same a little. I'm surrounded by so many of my kind and yet they do not pay attention to me." He tore himself off from the branch. After all, had not come to get pity from a tree.

"All right. I already stop talking about my own. So what is your greatest wish, elf prince?"

"You just saw what I wanted." He gave out a bit annoyed, but he tried to remain polite.

"I've seen a lot. But you have to express yourself clearly what you want." The troll next to him, looked a little confused between the tree and him back and forth.

"Do you have any more wishes?" Inquired this then with him and seemed a little uncertain. Probably because his friend thought all the time he had only one thing in his head.

"Take your time. So you can be in my company longer."

"I don't know why he's shy now, but he urgently needs his wings back." The troll explained loudly. The tree seemed to smile a little. But it can also be that he imagined that.

"Oh, is he doing this? And what about you, John? What do you want?" The elf pulled his companion aside, so the branches of the tree couldn't reach this.

"If you want to fulfill his wish, it's enough for him to pronounce it." He stood a little before John to ward off the annoying wood.

"What a good friend you are, but I'm sure the troll can decide for himself." So a root grabbed him and he was brought to fall. It was true that his companion was already helping him, but at the same moment the branches were also touching this.

First the tree looked slightly shocked, then a short smile came before it turned into almost sad facial features. Sherlock would like to know what the plant had just seen. But his companion doesn't let himself be disturbed by the branches. When both of them stood securely on both legs again, John fleetingly checked whether he was injured before he turned to the tree. You could say what you wanted, but trolls are anything but fearful. Even though the specimen was shorter at his side, he still looked up to him.

"I'm so sorry to say that, but I can't bring the dead back to life." It was only now that he remembered that the troll also did this journey because of his deceased parents. Understandably, but he was disappointed that his friend doesn't came alone for him. That was to say, he endured him all the time to bring back two beloved beings.

He felt a bit selfish, than he had not lost anybody, and yet he did at the beginning of the journey, as if his wings were the most important thing in the world.

Now this tree was looking at his desires, leaving no better feeling in him. Because the thing he absolutely wanted was that John stayed with him. But he couldn't say that at all.

"What? No, no. It's OK. All this has been years ago, and I have... It's all right now." His companion broke the short silence. This also scratched his head embarrassed, probably because the situation was unpleasant to him. That surprised him a bit.

"Well, you surely don't do the wishes for free. So what do you want for his wings?" Sherlock had not thought about this immediately. So he turned his eyes away from his comrade and looked up. Apparently the tree had to think about it and he hoped it was not a impossible task.

On the other hand, he could still carry out the idea, where he went near the troll village. Building a shelter can't be so difficult.

"Well, I've decided. I want your soul." Without batting an eyelid, John suddenly stood before him and pulled the sword out. That this would be required, he had also not expected. He doesn't even know dark magic where he was dealing with such a thing.

"Reassure yourself. The old tree only likes inappropriate jokes. What do you get from the wishes, if you only have empty bodies afterwards?"

"So it is possible that you rob our souls." He stated interested. Then the troll turns around a little annoyed to him.

"Sherlock!" He raised his hands defensively to show that it wasn't serious, but he still found it was a fascinating theory. The tree seemed to like their company. Maybe they can talk a bit later. If this growth was older than anything in this forest, he could certainly learn something from it. Or at least make the time longer before he has to go back.

"How about you have to visit me several times?" Gave the planting away again.

"Of course you're excluded if you don't want anything from me." This was shown with the branches on the troll. However, Sherlock found this exchange more than brilliant. Then he could often fly out of the castle without being stopped. Not only that, but he can also see his friend again. Provided this wishes also something. But if he asks John to do this, it was too strange.

"Can I also want an item?" Confused, he looked at his companion. He thought hard about what he wanted to foist on him, and the man himself wanted something simple. Then the troll reached for the branches this time and he could see how the larger being considered. What did his companion want that he couldn't pronounce it?

"Just tell me what you want!" The elf demanded a little bold . He doesn't like to be left in the dark. But the addressed one looked only at the tree to wait for the answer.

"It is possible."

"For real? But you say it like there's a catch."

"I need some things for it, and as you can see, my branches are wide, but I can't get away from here." Sherlock crossed his arms nervously and turned with a snooty 'Hm' away from the scene. If they don't want to bring him in this, they don't have to.

"The fairies could bring it too, but it will take a while." Nevertheless, his companion agreed. He just saw it out of the eyes and when he got finally looked at, he quickly turned away.

"Oh, don't sulk." John said jokingly, and stood just before him.

"I do not!"

"You'll see what I want. So don't stand here as if you're sessile." Then came a clearing from behind. His opposite looked past him.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't meant like that." Again, he was directly looked at. Sherlock assumed the tree was briefly offended because of the troll's choice of words. But he was already grabbed by the shoulders and turned back to the magical growth.

"It's all right. I.. I wish my wings back." He announced, so that the other could finally rest. In addition, he took off his shirt, because he doesn't really know how this spell worked and so he doesn't want that to be in the way.

"So you two promise me you will pass every ten years?" Every ten years? He thought shocked, that long he couldn't wait every time.

"That can't be done." His companion, strangely enough, came before him.

"Every hundred years?" The tree continued. Doesn't John wanted to see him again? Because he wasn't even sure if this was still alive in a hundred years.

"No."

"Do you want to annoy the tree?" The growth was the calmness itself, unlike him.

"You really should show more respect!"

"I ..." But he doesn't give his friend any chance to talk.

"Finally, you demand something that isn't easy to make."

"But.."

"And you don't even want to thank it decently. Of course the way here is.."

"Now listen to.."

"..exhausting, but it could have.."

"Sherlock."

"..asked for more of you. What would be.."

"Sherlock, now just shut up for a moment!" He had to do that too, because one hand was pressed on his mouth.

"I don't want to be ungrateful. My suggestion is that we come here every year." The air the elf just wanted to use to continue to teach his opponent a lesson, suddenly was gone again.

"You want us to come here together every year?" Even his ears heard that he sounded very timid. He made himself as big as he could.

"I mean, that's the least you can do." It wasn't even the time he'd actually want to spend with his friend, but if he asked for more, he'd be suspicious.

"So it is a decided thing. We come here every year." So the troll turned back to the tree.

"I have your word on it?" The green thing couldn't believe the whole thing yet, as it seems.

"Of course." John assured immediately, but the elf just nods. For this he got an elbow slightly into the side.

"Promised." He added with an eye-roll.

"Can we finally start?" He asked rather, because he had his shirt all the time in front of his chest to protect himself from glances. He also doesn't really know why he was ashamed to be baked in front of the other. Probably associated with his unspoken feelings.

"He doesn't mean it like that, but he's right. It's a little too cool here to run around unclothed." Apparently, his companion had noticed his goose bumps, but it wasn't coming from the wind.

"Good. Please step back a bit. Normally nothing dangerous happens, but up until now, two adventurers came very rarely to me." The troll nodded understanding and took a distance from him. Sherlock just noticed that his partner had a lot of warmth. Because now that this was further away, it was really a little cold here. Still, he breathed deeply and hung his shirt on one of the branches. John had already seen him with less clothes, so there was no reason to be embarrassed now. He doesn't even try to glance at this, but looked ready for everything coming from the tree.

Suddenly more and more branches and roots wandered to him. This happened at a speed that he couldn't even evade if he had wanted to. Everything wrapped around his body, but none of it scratched his skin. It almost felt like he was sleeping in his room in the finest sheets.

"What is going to happen?" He heard the alarmed voice of his friend, but it sounded so far away.

"Calm down." He could clearly hear the tree, but he could see nothing more. The plant had completely covered him.  
Then he noticed it. A burning on the back. It was only a slight tingling sensation, but it grew stronger. The elf gritted his teeth. When he thought he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore and scream in pain, it stopped abruptly. The roots and branches slowly let go of him, but he was glad about it, otherwise he would have fallen to the ground.

"Sherlock!" He blinked at his name and then realized that his friend knelt beside him on the floor. As a matter of course, he took his hands to help him up. He was a little bit fond of the thing, but he managed to stand up. In any case, almost because the troll still supports him a bit.

"Did it not work?" Inquired his opponent now, as if there was nothing more important in the world. For a moment, that made him weak. He leaned even more forward and put his arms around his worried companion. He also dared to lean his head a little against the other. Later he was able to say that this matter deprived him of too much power and he therefore acted like that.

"Of course." Sherlock whispered, than he could feel something lost back again. Perhaps the other couldn't see his wings, because they were still lying close to his back. He did not want to put the troll on the torture any longer, and so he moved away a little from this. But he still must look wobbly on his legs, than John doesn't want to release his arms.

Good, Sherlock thought, because he doesn't want to break the contact so quickly. He tried to smile as he finally spread his wings to present them. His companion had already seen some elves in the castle, so he knew what to expect. But the look he got, he couldn't quite interpret yet. His friend was just staring.

_John probably needs a while to get used to it. After all, he knows me without wings. If he wasn't a troll, my parents would surely have shown him the painting, which was made without my consent and hangs in the reception hall._

_It's already a strange feeling to have something on the back again. Not that it had become a habit without wings, that would probably have lasted for a while. Without them I felt so helpless. I couldn't even climb without making mistakes. Now all this is over._

_I agree. Everything has finally come to an end and John will go his own way again. Since he has accompanied me so far, I should at least make sure that he arrives in his village unscathed._

_But I'm getting nervous. He still said nothing, but only stares at me. It can't be such a big shock to see me this way. Or does it? He slowly leaves me completely alone. Yet, he hardly blinks as he steps back. Something is wrong here._

"...can't be." Confused, Sherlock glanced over his shoulders to see if something was wrong with his wings. But they shimmered more beautifully in the light. Not that he himself found them particularly handsome.

"What can't be?" He inquired therefore, because his friend wasn't explaining anything more.

"Are these really your wings?" It was definitely something wrong, he noticed it in the voice of the troll.

"Yes. No elf has the same wings as another. They are all different from color and form. They also change a little over the years. Depending on whether you use them often or.."

"How could you do this?" This interrupted his explanation. He doesn't think it was really important, but the silence was a little frightening. Still, he doesn't understand why his companion was so frightened.

"Could you finally reveal what is wrong with you?"

"I trusted you and that is the thanks for it?" The elf stepped forward to calm the other. But this quickly made a movement away from him. The horror of the troll now turned into rage.

"Do not touch me! I was so dumb. I really thought you were... Harriet had been right about you from the beginning."

"John, now finally tell me what's going on!" He brought out just as angry.

"What is going on?! How can you still play the innocent? Now you have what you want, so leave me alone!"

"But.."

"But nothing! It's the best you'll never meet me again. Should I catch you or another elf again near the village, then it's over with the kindness!" John started to move faster and faster from him until he disappeared completely behind the trees.

"John, wait!" He cried, but it was surely ignored and the tree still held him with his branches.

"What's that supposed to be? Let me go!"

"Reassure yourself first. Do not worry about your friend. He only needs a little time to think." There was no use to pull up all his strength against the roots and branches. He was still able to use his fire, but perhaps the growth was right. If John was so angry, he would certainly not listen to him, no matter what he said.

Still confused, he put on his shirt again. It was peculiar to see if he doesn't damage his wings, because he used to be very different with them. From now on, he should really care for them.

But the joy about that on his back, did not last very long. His thoughts wandered too quickly back to his companion. What had happened a moment ago?

"You don't remember." The tree spoke to him and he looked up, confused. Did the larger being know why this happened with his friend? If so, why doesn't it prevent this?

"Come here." He was led to a small, clear water place that was close to the tree. Previously, this probably wasn't occurring to him because the roots concealed everything.

The surface of the water suddenly changed, and he saw only a bright glow. However, on a clear note, he realized that it wasn't a natural light but a fire. Something was lit up, and it was hard for a moment to see other things, but then he saw a little girl who was looking for something. It was a small troll and now he saw the other being of this kind running around. But the child stopped and looked around searchingly. She was close to tears, but wanted to stay strong when she called something or someone. Sherlock doesn't heard anything, but he still recognized the little girl. Than it was Harriet who cried desperately between the fire after her brother. Now he had to recognize shocked, that it was the troll village, which went up there in flames. Also the elf took it, that it's John's memories, which he now saw. And out of nowhere, the cause of this awful mess emerged.

"That can't be true." He said angrily to the tree. This old wood gave him a lie for some reason. But now John's behavior somehow made sense, but the whole thing just couldn't be true. Furiously, he hit the water to drive the images he had to see away. But the surface settled quickly and showed him the same cruel representation. He shook his head, closed his eyes, so as not to see it again. He staggered back as his body, as if by itself, wanted to get away from the water, which showed his face.


	14. Chapter 14

_How could he do this to me? I thought we were friends, but that was certainly all theater. This trip has definitely paid off, because now I know it is better never to trust another being again._

_Now my eyes are also going wet, because of that crap. There is really no reason for this. He's an elf. I should have expected nothing else. Harriet will be glad to hear that she was right._

_Am I really good-natured? Than even now I don't want to believe completely, that Sherlock was this monster which let our village sink into flames years ago. But I saw him with my own eyes. It was these wings that still haunt me at night. No matter how much time passes, the events never let me go._

_Now I also notice that I was then probably the only one who could see the cause. Otherwise the other villagers would surely not have behaved so calmly around the elf. Or was a spell laid on them, so that a stupid elf can play his stupid games with me? Everything could be possible and I honestly no longer know what to believe._

_My heart shouldn't hurt so much. Probably it comes also from the fact that I just ran away so fast. As if I had to lie to myself. Of course, the pain doesn't come from the flight, but rather from the fact that I never be able to see Sherlock again._

_How can someone act so perfect as before and then even as everything comes up, still pretend as if you were unaware? And why did I have to threatened as a slave or as what he saw me for this journey? I mean there are even smarter or stronger trolls in my village, which Sherlock could have wrapped around his elegant fingers._

"Damn!" He shouted, stepping up against the next piece of wood that stood in front of him. But luck doesn't mean it too well here and so he just hurt himself. Snapping, he looked down at his foot.

Perhaps it was stupid of him to run away. All these years he had nightmares of this one night, when his parents and many others of his kind were killed. Now he finally had the possibility to bring the culprit to accountability. Or could at least ask why all the suffering had to be.

Even if John doesn't want to see his alleged friend again under these circumstances, he still had to go back. Maybe the whole thing was only a very big misunderstanding. That his companion had come across some magical events and really wasn't guilty.

"John! Where are you?" He listened as he was called. A moment later he realized it was the fairy who showed them the way to the tree. He hurriedly held up his hands, on which the little creature sat down because it seemed to be exhausted from the search.

"They have... friend away.."

"Calm down. Breathe deeply." The forest fairy did so then and tried to speak more calmly. But her voice still trembled with emotions.

"He is gone. Your friend is.." Then the troll got angry again.

"I knew it. As soon as he has what he wants, he just disappears. I.." But then the fairy flew in his face, probably so he finally noticed her again.

"Listen to me! The tree said that nightelves suddenly appeared and kidnapped your friend." His view of all this, knocked out, and his face darkened. It was one thing if he wanted to question Sherlock in the rough way about the past, but no one else was going to harm him. Not even those dark elves, who were sure to kill him.

When he came back to the old tree, he was lucky in the misfortune. Than he found no blood or other traces of war here. Perhaps this other kind of elves don't want to kill his companion immediately.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much." Said the plant, interrupting his reflections.

"You can't help it. I will probably have my wish fulfilled at a later time. First I have to .. "

"So wait! Here." He stared in surprise at what the tree now reaches him with the branches.

"But how is that possible? You said that some ingredients are needed."

"You should have just got me one ingredient." A branch wrapped with some white threads that shone brightly, was presented to him.

"A spider web?" Because it looked almost like what the monster spider produced.

"These are hair, John." A trace of annoyance and the tree would sound like Sherlock, he thought jokingly, but quickly focused again. Then suddenly it came to his mind where the hair came from. He remembered when he saw these dark elves that they had very bright hairs. The growth in front of him had had to take place in the tussle of having a few copies of the owners.

Wait a moment? Where would he get this ingredient from, if these elves had not appeared here?

John shook his head and marveled at his gift that he had now in his hand. It was easy to handle and also not very heavy. A round glass mirror framed with a hard root braid that held everything in place and also shaped the handle downwards. He looked at it and realized that he looked terrible.

Everyone would have taken a little with this trip, but it was far from over. So looked up again to the tree.

"I know I kept it a bit simple, but I couldn't have done it any other way."

"Oh no. It's beautiful as it is."

"It's a bit odd that a troll wants a mirror of this kind." His cheeks grew slightly warm, because of course he doesn't want to have a simple object. Hopefully, the other creature did not think anything wrong about him, because he wanted something like that.

However, it was too late for any reservations. In addition, he can immediately test if the tree also did a good job. Not that he would have done it better, but if someone said something was possible, then this should also happen.

"Come on! Just try it out." Asked the fairy who was sitting on his shoulder all the time. In his actions, he had simply forgotten her. He nodded and tried immediately, but nothing happened. John just looked at his reflection.

"Dealing with it should be learned. The best way to start is to pronounce loudly what you want to see." The explanation was helpful, but he hoped it would change later. If he wants to go back to the village and he has to scream constantly, if he wants to see something specific, he has to go to the forest beforehand. As long as he doesn't master the dealings of the subject, he thinks it's better not to tell anyone. This meant that if he were to do this at all, surely all the other trolls would think it was a work of the elves.

"Show me the elf-prince. Show me Sherlock." He added quickly the second sentence because the elf's brother was also an elf and a prince.

It took another while, but then his reflection blurred and John saw him. Now it was clear that his companion really had not just fled, because he was tied up. He thought that the hijackers had already finished their work with the murder, because the figure looked very pale and wasn't moving.

He breathed out as the elf blinked. He probably did so only because another figure came upon him. Unfortunately, the troll saw only a shadow, but he couldn't continue to ponder where the elf was. The background in the mirror still looked exactly like this forest section.

"They are still nearby." He explained to the tree, but the latter made a thoughtful face.

"That can't be. My roots are very wide, so I should be able to feel it if there were others besides you."

"Can they cast a spell against it?"

"Not really. But I haven't been working with something like that for a long time."

"We must be able to do something!" The fairy rejoined, and when he looked back into the mirror, he noticed that these other elves were palpable at Sherlock. Apparently they wanted something from him.

"John, you should be able to use the mirror for this too." Said the magical growth.

"How come? Shall I...? Oh!" Then he came to the answer alone.

"Show me the way to Sherlock. The elf-prince." The troll doesn't believe that there were many with this name, but it was better to be on the safe side. This time the glass shone very brightly up before a light bulb emerged. He swung the mirror back and forth to see if he could keep him going. In fact, the thread went on when he took a step.

"I will then.." But the forest fairy doesn't want him to talk on.

"Let's go! You can say goodbye the tree later." So he gave the plant an apologized look before he ran off. But the forest fairy had no idea what was going on in him. On one hand, he was very worried every moment when he couldn't see his companion. On the other hand, this elf could still be the one responsible for the death of his parents.

No, he had to concentrate on saving Sherlock. Everything else they could discuss later.

"Why did you ran off in the first place? I thought you were friends with the elf." The fairy was quite curious, as he tried not to stumble onto the forest floor.

"It's complicated." He said, but the little creature doesn't want to be satisfied with it.

"What does that mean?"

"Do we have to discuss this now? I can explain everything to you later." So he ran a little faster. Just as well, suddenly someone shouted loudly, otherwise he would have run somewhere unprepared. The fairy with him must have noticed this too, than she suddenly stopped.  
Cautiously and without making big noises, he advanced closer to the voices. He had not interrogated himself before, and the one who cried was Sherlock. Surely with pain, than he had blood in his face. It made John angry, but just running over there because the elf-prince was being tortured wasn't a good idea. He had to think about it. First, he wrapped the mirror in a blanket from his backpack and put it away. His new gift shouldn't immediately fall into the hands of these villains.

"Stop it!" He pointed his ears, than the voice also seemed familiar to him.

"If you have to beat him, then don't do it in the face. I want to have some more of it for a while." It was indeed the woman who usually only appeared in this brilliant powder. However, this time she doesn't use any magic. But rather stood there alive with his friend and wiped him too lovingly the blood from the face. For a moment, he doesn't even noticed the detail that the lady seemed to be a nightelf. All he could see was that she put her fingers on the wrong place by his companion. He took a deep breath, but it was a mistake. One of the other dark elves must have noticed this. The troll pressed against the tree, which behind he was standing. He still thought they had seen him, but nothing happened except that he got a head-nut from the forest fairy. Probably because he was careless.

"You are such scaredy things! This is a forest. Of course, there are also animals." He recognized the lady again and that was the sign that they were probably not discovered. But what should he do now? He was no magician or could do spells. All he could do was fighting with his fists and the sword he got from Sherlock. On the other side of the tree are at least three opponents and one of them was still magic. If they couldn't do it all. He had found the elf-prince, but he doesn't really know how to continue.

Perhaps the best was waiting, than as it looked, they don't want to kill his companion. At least not yet. In this way, he could certainly find out what the whole thing should be about. Finally, the ten days can't be over yet. Or this Irene has haunted both of them all the time and just wanted to wait for the moment with the wings.

It took a long time for something to happen again, and for John it wasn't really easy to wait, because the hijackers weren't very polite with the elf-prince. Through the mirror he could observe everything without being caught. The fairy offered her help, but he ordered her to fly back to the tree to get information about the night elves. After all, they also must have a weak spot.

"What do you make that face for? You should be honored to marry me. Or is it about my appearance? Soon you will appreciate it." What does that mean? Did the woman say that the Prince had no choice but to see her all day?

"You should stop being so sensitive to him." Now someone unknown demanded.

"After all, he will not marry you voluntarily. He doesn't look very happy now that you are sitting so close to him."

"We just had to bind him, because you have no patience. I could have talked to him and he would have followed us voluntarily." Did she still have to sit on Sherlock's lap? Bad enough that this was so tied that he couldn't resist. Didn't she realize that the elf-prince doesn't want that proximity? It could also be that this felt only uncomfortable because he was tortured, but the troll liked less and less what he saw. Something had to happen now, because the others were just two now. The third dark elf had gone in the woods a while ago. But before he could jump into the square, the forest fairy appeared in front of him again. Unfortunately not with too good news. For except his enemies were just as vulnerable as he was, they had no other weaknesses.

Still, he wanted to try. He put down his backpack and sought a good hiding place for it. If he gets captured nevertheless, he doesn't want his stuff to fall into the other hands too. Under a root he found a hole that was just big enough for his luggage. He hurriedly put some green stuff on it, so that it couldn't be spotted immediately, if someone should look down here. John still asked the fairy at his side to remember the place and then hide. After all, he doesn't want to pull the little creature into a fight. But as he walked a few steps back to the place, he suddenly bounced against something. Or much more against someone.

"Good day to go for a walk, don't you think?" He declared apologetically as he looked up, but the night elf wasn't for joking and immediately pulled a sword out. He was relieved that no spells were flying around his ears, but that could still happen. He too had his sword in his hand. Instead of attacking him, his opponent only stared at what he wanted to use to fight. The blade of his weapon wasn't so long or looked otherwise imposing.

"No wonder we couldn't find it, if a stinking monster carries it around with him all the time."

"Hey, that with the monster I've overheard and I don't think anyone smells better when he's been through what I've experienced." With this he attacked his opponent who put away his weapon again. Was this somehow thinking that he wasn't good enough for a fight? Annoyed, he became even faster, but as he already thought, all the elves are very agile. Constantly the other tried to grab his wrist, but the third time he held against it.

Bleeding and groaning with pain, the night elf went to the ground. However, the troll stared at this wound and then back to his blade. He doesn't really understand what had just happened. Actually, he wanted to ward off the hand from his enemy. Who fights with a bare hand against a sword, of course gets injured, but he hasn't even needed a lot of pressure and in the next moment that hand lay on the ground.

But he doesn't come to regret it or even apologize, than there were already two more night elves behind him. He turned so quickly that he had all three in view, even if the wounded couldn't do much more against him now. Irene looked at him a little irritated.

"I knew you were still around, but I wouldn't have classified you so violently." He himself wasn't, but he couldn't just say the whole thing was just a mistake. The second elf of the night was already falling upon him. But the woman held him back with magic. At least it looked like it was for John, because he stopped abruptly like he got frozen.

"Come with me." He was relieved and confused that she doesn't want to attack him.

"Now stop whining! Nobody can listen to it." She threw to the elf with the missing hand, but she can talk good here, because she doesn't have to feel that pain.

"Don't pay attention to him. It's the fault of this guy alone if he runs into a blade that can cut everything." The troll would like to know more, but when he went to the clearing with his friend, he forgot it immediately because the prince wasn't moving anymore.

"What did you do to him?" He said angry, kneeling worriedly by the prince. Killer or not, he still doesn't want that Sherlock dies this way.

"Don't look at me like this. Besides, he will not die from a few punches at once. Yes, it doesn't look very nice.."

"Shut up! I thought you were going to marry him because there was something you like about him. In this way he will not give the presentable bridegroom." Now he had spoken a word too much, because suddenly an strange force tore him away from Sherlock.

"Now listen to me! Do you think it's coincidence that his wings were torn from him? Do you think his parents and the rest of his castle locked him in out of boredom?" A light came slowly up in his mind. The elf wants his companion to remain in this state so that he can't resist. But why wasn't Sherlock doing anything when he was awake? Surely, there were also spells for which one did not need the hands.

"Everyone wants to have him because he has very special magic in him. Therefore, a servant of my ruler wants to see him also death, because he thinks the danger that he is alive is too much to handle."

"And your ruler?" He shouldn't have asked, than she made an annoyed face.

"For years he wants to possess him because he has plans with him. I can't just allow that."

"Because you feel something for him and don't want him to die?"

"Maybe. But we have a thing in common." She looked at him with her bloodthirsty eyes and it doesn't bother him. As if he would now begin to show weakness.

"I don't know what you mean." Of course that wasn't the truth, but he shouldn't discuss his feelings with a night elf. Afterwards he gets only mocked and he couldn't use that.

"You can keep trying to lie to yourself." The lady turned away from him and he was abruptly no longer in the air. So he fell to the ground like a stone.

"If my ruler succeeds in getting him into his hands, then maybe the world will change. Believe me little troll, death will be your least problem." And that was no joke or anything like that. She was full of seriousness and he had to believe it, than her eyes were talking volumes of worse things.

John was still confused about what his role in this scenario should be. Should he free the elf-prince and take him away from here or she forces him to help her with the plans? To be honest, a forced wedding sounded better than a doomsday, but the night elf also had to take advantage of it. From a wedding alone, she had nothing. There must be another thing that she had not yet given out.

For the first time, the troll works with her, but on the condition that he can properly care for Sherlock's wounds before they go somewhere. She agreed to it with the warning, that she would kill him, if he should try something. He couldn't think about the threat long enough, because he was much more concerned about the fact that the elf-prince wasn't waking up again.

His kind had no idea of spells and something like that. So what does it mean that someone carries special magic in him? Does that mean someone can use his companion as a weapon or fulfill every wish with him?

The pondering brought nothing, and so he looked back at the lady. If they are both held by her, she can also explain a lot.

"Does he know it?"

"How am I supposed to explain that to a troll?" He ignored now that she doubted his intelligence. Maybe he doesn't understand everything, but his friend needs urgent help and protection, that had already arrived in his head.

"Magic is like water. There will be a time when you're out of it and you have to get more." She touched his sideman in the face like it was normal to stroke over his cheek. John had to be strong, to not just push her hand away. It wouldn't probably be so good if he annoyed her now. Still, to touch someone in his sleep without knowing if this wanted it wasn't very polite. If he took it, he was no better, than his disobedient body part had already become self-sufficient. Unobtrusively, he pulled at prince's shirt down to cover his troll tail a little.

"And he here is like a well. Whether you are a magical being or not, you can achieve anything with him. Actually, I thought that's the reason you're accompanying him." Of course, the woman had to stare at him so it made him a little nervous.

"You don't like my eyes, huh?" Frankly, when you got used to the look, it wasn't so bad.

"No. That's not it. On the contrary, they look very similar to the red stones."

"Red stones?" It sounded like she wanted to get angry because he looked down. Well, to his hand, which rested on the thigh of the sleeping man beside him. When had he got there? And why did it feel like glued to the other? If the night elf had already noticed this, then he doesn't have to pretend to be uncomfortable. As long as Sherlock slept everything was fine. Strange that it wasn't embarrassing to him what others thought of him when he came so close to a male being. It becomes unpleasant only when the prince was awake.  
"I think they are jewels." He added fast. That was also a thing trolls had no idea of. Wealth. Gold, silver and precious stones. With his kind it comes rare up, because they couldn't really use that in the forest. Elves seem to be different. At least he got this impression when he walked around a bit in the castle.

"Rubies?" She asked, hesitant. John had a little the feeling that she was shy. He had to imagine that.

"Yes, exactly." He replied, although he wasn't even sure if these were the stones he meant. Apparently, what was said was right, than she came closer with her smiling face. As he sat leaning against the tree, he couldn't get away so fast. He hoped that he wouldn't get killed by a small kiss on the cheek from a night elf.

But then there was a hand on his mouth. The lady only hit the back of the hand with her lips.

"Has someone awakened from his beauty sleep already?" Irene doesn't even acted as if she were bothered to get caught. However, John thought about such moments before, and now one had arrived. But he was innocent.

The hand disappeared from his face. So he risked a look to see how his companion was. This still seemed a bit in daze, but he still stared at the lady furiously. This apparently had forgotten to mention something. Now he knew why Sherlock slept so long. She had given him something or spoke a spell our for sleeping. Why wasn't that coming to him before? And how did it happen that the prince was awake at this very moment? The unimportant things he had to shake off now, because he should rather be glad that he could address his sideman again.

"Did she do anything to you?" Before he was able to ask such questions to his comrade, this one came before him. Almost panicked, the other gazed over him to look for any injuries.

"I'm fine." He insisted with a slight smile. But when their eyes met, the prince had to remember the previous scene and immediately left him.

"John. I don't know how.." The troll couldn't look at it any longer, so he grabbed the trembling hand of the guilty-looking man. After what Irene told him, it was possible that his friend wasn't really to blame for the fire in his village. Even though he himself recognized his form, it could have been someone else. The elf himself told him that he looked like another person before he lost his wings. Perhaps the troll should have considered this before.

"I'm sorry." He got a shocked look.

"You're sorry? You really shouldn't apologize here. The tree showed me what you saw back then. Even if I can't remember, it must be terrible for you.." Sherlock was getting quieter. It hurts so much to see the prince suffer. Someone who was really cruel would never make such a theater for a single being.

So he did the only thing he could think of. John just pulled the trembling elf into his arms. For a moment, he imagined that he had done something bad, which he had no memory of, and there was the last thing he wanted to be left alone.

"No matter what we find out, I will try not to run away again."

"But.."

"Let me finish! I am sorry for what I had given out of me so lightly. To be confronted with the past so suddenly.. It just got confused." With that, he slowly let go of the other.

"It was your right. So my wings have reminded you again... to this event?" His opponent looked as if he wanted to get rid of the things himself again.

"Perhaps it would have been better if.." No, John doesn't want to hear what his companion wanted to say.

"If what? If we hadn't reached this tree? If I hadn't found you in the forest? Do you even know.."

"However, now is enough with this lovers quarrel. We can't stay forever in this place and wait until we get discovered." The night elf was right, but he still had to get his stuff and so he helped his sideman up. His tail was still wrapped around this, and he wasn't going to let loose. So he doesn't have to touch Sherlock by the hand at least, because he was just a little annoyed at this. Nevertheless, he doesn't trusted the other surrounding creatures, and so he simply pulled the prince with him.

"Are you trying to flee?" Unfortunately the frozen dark elf, had been moving for a long time again and now stood in front of them.

"I dropped my stuff back there." He explained as innocently as possible.

"Just let him do it. He knows what's up to him, if he should try to escape." Irene pushed the guy who blocked the path away from him. So he was quick to get his backpack.

"Run away! I keep them up for so long." Threw his appendage into his face as they stepped behind the first tree. Meanwhile, John got goose bumps, because the other also tried to release his troll tail from the body.

"No. I'll stay with you and please stop that." But as he took the clumsy hands into his, the rope substitute broke loose alone. Probably because the thing had no shame and immediately wished to wrap itself around the elf's thigh. He hurriedly put it all in his pants.

"You two need quite a long time. Did you ... oh you know what? Take a moment more." That was said strange and questioning, he looked at his companion. This had also a strange face expression on him and was a bit red on the cheeks. Puzzled, he followed his gaze, only to realize that a bump had formed in front of his pants and he was holding Sherlock's hands almost above it.

Embarrassed, he stepped back from elf to bring the fabric back into the right position. Then he pulled his troll tail out of his pants again and really thought about cutting the thing off. He himself doesn't understand why the part had reacted so unruly lately. Well, that was a lie, he knew why, of course. But a bit more restraint wouldn't be bad. After all, he had also stick to it.

"That wasn't what it looked like!" He claimed loudly when they finally had their things and went back to the other elves. It would take him a while before he could face his friend again. The lady in the round grinned at him from the side. But he would ignore everything unimportant and concentrate on the journey.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything was his fault. That John's parents died, that back then, the troll village was destroyed and that this kind hated his today. Sherlock doesn’t understand exactly why they had to follow Irene, but he would do everything that his companion demanded. Despite yesterday's speech, this was still angry with him. Actually, he should just leave it that the troll will see him from now in another light. But he can’t and doesn’t want simply accept it. Before his sideman saw his wings, they were like good friends. Now, John was surely only with him, because this night elf somehow forced him to it. Why had the other not accepted his offer and simply ran away? Even if it might hurt him, now it would be even better if the troll had never found him with these night elves. He would surely have been tied up all the time and these elves would have tormented him further. But this seemed to be a small price, if his friend was safe.

Were they friends at all now? Could he still call the troll his friend? He doesn’t speak it out loud, but probably he should stop also having it in his head. The sooner he gets used to it, the better.

Normally, he would have to be enthusiastic. After all, his journey has apparently no end yet, so he doesn’t have to go back to his room. In the old days he would probably have looked at everything in different ways. The only thing he now had in his head was John.

"What was that?" But the man at his side got ignored by the others. The elf looked around quickly.

"It seems we don’t have much time anymore to stroll through the woods." She made some movement in the air and somehow Sherlock felt as if he had seen it before. But no one in the castle used such magic. So why did it feel strangely familiar?

In front of them came a bright red circle, which grew bigger and more like a window. At least he could see a different environment through the light ring. The two male night elves walked quickly in it, as if they don’t see it for the first time.

"Come on." Irene said, as if he would listen to it and so he looked questioningly to his companion. This gave him exactly the same look back.

"We can stay here if you don’t trust her." What should he answer on that? Of course, the night elves weren’t very trustworthy, but there had to be something that led John to follow them. So he would of course do the same. No matter how the troll thought of him, the last thing he wanted to do was letting this down.

"I don’t, but I trust you and if you feel you have to do this.."

"It's not just about me. It's about your and my past. There must be a reason why you don’t remember this incident, but still were there. Don’t you want to know about it?" Wasn’t it painful for his sideman to have to go through everything again? Of course he already had ideas as to why he doesn’t remember this flame inferno.

"Can’t you move your conversation to another time?!" There was an annoyed elf between them now, but it wasn’t easy bring him from his way.

"What if it comes out that I was really all alone responsible for the cause? When so much suffering.." He broke off when his hand was taken.

"I'm not going to leave you. Even if you were bad at that time, you are still a different one today." There was nothing he could say to it, but John doesn’t need it anyway because this pulled him along. Just as it sounded, his companion really believed in him. And actually he was right. Perhaps everything that was happening at the time, this spectacle wouldn’t be repeated in the future.

Sherlock was a little relieved or it was just the feeling that his hand was held by John. Whatever it was, he felt a little better.

"Can you stop it now?" The night elf was the last one who stepped through her shining portal. But then she pushed herself right between them both, so that their hands had to separate. He would like to tell her his full opinion about this, but he couldn’t explain aloud that he could do what he wanted and with whom he wanted to. That would only sound wrong and he wouldn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of John. After all, the latter only acts according to his pure protector instinct. He never liked to be treated like a child. His companion, however, did it in a manner so he doesn’t seem like a weakling. Besides, he liked to be touched by the troll. He shook his head briefly, because he shouldn’t get used to it.

"Firstly, you could tell us beforehand that we're going to make a landscape change, and secondly, I'd like to have an explanation where the trip should go." Sherlock doesn’t even have to move from spot, his friend stood before him so that none of the three night beings came too close. But the troll was right and so he concentrated on that what Irene would spit out now. No less uninteresting were the surroundings, because there were no plants or similar things here. He bent down to be sure that he was right with the guess what the ground might be. It was clearly sand. Where had they landed here? At any rate, they could finally recognize the sky. Even when the night was coming, it wasn’t as cool as in the forest. The air was still very dry.

"Calm down. The path isn’t far anymore and we should rest here."

"And with what, please? Here is nothing and we need water urgently."

"You will not fall over immediately. And if, that weren’t so bad either." The second sentence she said more quietly, but still he understood her. John too, than he looked at her angrily.

"I don’t know how it is with you night elves, but we need liquid and food to survive." Apparently it was very difficult for John not to rush right away. This woman also made it really hard to keep calm. She spoke constantly with a teasing tone and then she gave the troll so peculiar looks. That prompted him to think about what had happened while he was unconscious. On the one hand the beating of these ruffians ached, but on the other hand, his body gave out by itself because he needed sleep. In addition, he probably shouldn’t have drunk what they had offered him. His limbs still felt a bit heavy because of it, but he had to stay strong. Sherlock can’t just let himself go weak. The whole thing will certainly not happen before the troll.

"If there is a need, there's a well somewhere nearby." She looked around. How she wanted to find something in the area, he wondered and did the same. Then she suddenly pointed to something, but still he doesn’t recognize anything. His companion certainly was the same. The night elf explained nothing else and so John simply walked in the direction that was shown. Nevertheless, he at the same time ensured that he always remained close by. The prince found it nice that the other was so focused on him, but he doesn’t want the troll felt compelled to do so.

"What did you talk about when I slept?" He whispered to his foreman as they actually walked on something like a fountain. His throat was also dry, but he spoke softly, so that the other three wouldn’t hear of it.

"I told you she can help us with the past. More or less." He wasn’t looked at much when the troll was busy watching to see if there was still water at this point.

"There's really something in there." He heard, but he only looked at the other figures. Now he was aware of why she trusted them so much. The woman knew this place here and if they both wanted to flee, that would be a sure their death. Sand was the only thing that was there and even when it was dark, the stars and the moon seemed bright enough to look far. Then he remembered that his companion probably needed light at his work and so he finally tried to use his magical light again.

"Thank you. I can see better now. But don’t overwork yourself." Irritated, he looked away from the night elves and the troll in the face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we were in this dark part of the forest, it looked as if such magic would cost you a lot of strength." Maybe at that time, he wasn’t just good enough to hide it.

"It certainly was only in this creepy place, than now it seems you are doing better." The voice of the other sounded so honestly worried and he leaned a little forward to see this face better. Which wasn’t a good idea, than they both leaned over the edge of the fountain. His counterpart pulled the water up, but he had almost collapsed. Before the other man had heard of his misfortune, he quickly leaned back a little, holding his hand across the well. The night brought some good sides with it, namely his cheeks cool faster when they blushed again with wrong thoughts.

"You took quite a long time! The sun will surely go up again soon." But neither he nor his companion could be irritated by the annoyed night elf.

"No matter where we want to go, I couldn’t keep him running around with dried blood on his body." Sherlock got a little shock just before, when the order came he should undress. And without another word, the other did that at the well. When the water bottles were filled, John said it would be better to wash themselves. They couldn’t clean their clothes, because they would then have to walk around with wet things, but at least they could refresh their damaged bodies a little.

Why don’t trolls have any sense of shame and were able to get rid of their clothes in front of all the beings in the world? At least he thought so as the other put down all clothes, then rubbing everything with the cool wet. Also he really doesn’t have to stare.

At such moments, he wondered very much that his counterpart had no girlfriend. Perhaps he had overlooked the signs. After all, he had not been very long in the village, and he had not really thought of such a thing these days. Maybe one day the troll wants a family. Even if he was very lucky and his companion felt a little like him, he could never give him children. Even if he were a woman, he doesn’t know if two different beings could mate with each other. Because he still doesn’t know exactly, how it works with trolls.

"What's the matter?" Once again, his companion brought him out of his confused thoughts. Probably this also happened because some food was given him, but he doesn’t accept it, but only stared at the air.

"It doesn’t taste very well, but it fills the stomach." Was further explained to him, as he took this weird root. He had missed where John got the stuff, but this guy was already cheerfully biting in his food. So it was at least not poisonous. A little seemed familiar to him, but when he had read it in a book, it was probably not important enough to remember more. In fact, this growth wasn’t exactly his food, because it was rather bitter on the tongue.

"Maybe you'd better enjoy it when you cook the stuff."

"If you're going to start cooking a soup now, you'll be the meat dish." Either it was just the one or the night elves were getting more and more uneasy with every moment. Now he could really curse his brother. Than years, he had happened to get hold of a book about this breed, but Mycroft unfortunately caught him too early, so he doesn’t learned much about his dark fellow-species.

If his family had not always be so guardedly around him, he wouldn’t have to take this journey. Glancing, he looked over at John. It wasn’t even long before this noticed it and even gave him a small smile. Probably just so he was a little reassured in this situation. He briefly reflected the facial features, but turned his face forward again.

His parents certainly weren’t thinking that they would reach this with their upbringing, that one day he will walk with a troll and three night elves. He wanted the other elves to go somewhere else, but he could never regret that he had landed on John's side.  
Suddenly he saw something bright in the distance. After a few blinks, he realized that the sun began to rise there.

"It is also nice to see such a sunrise." Said his companion loosely. Only the three darker creatures apparently didn’t found this sight so pleasant.

"It is only you two who are to blame. We would certainly have done it at night if you had not been so slow." Irene put a finger in the air to scold with it. Slowly it came to him what was the weakness of the night creatures. The angry elf threw something in their direction before she brought her magic back into play and created a circle of light.

"You two like to be alone. So be it! See you again at a different time." Sherlock couldn’t even face her, as the woman was already hurrying through the magic ring and they were suddenly really alone.

"It's the first time that she drags us to this place and then she just left us standing on our own here?!" The troll was just as confused and angry as he was. But with him, it quickly faded away, than the night elves are gone. At least for a while, but he should be happy about it.

"They don’t seem to like the sun." He remarked and began to examine the parcel Irene tossed.

"But the sun also shone in the woods."

"Maybe only direct sun isn’t good for them."

"So they get sun burns faster?" Even if he really wanted to concentrate on the small package, his fellow traveler made it very difficult for him.

"Sun burns?" The troll looked at him, surprised and then he looked as if he had clarification.

"So elves don’t get something like that? Or at least your kind."

"When light is concentrated in the castle for certain purposes, it can become very hot. But nobody would voluntarily touch into these devices." It was good that his opposite knew nothing of his past, because he as a curious child has put his hand there several times. His parents were away, and Mycroft was supposed to take care of him with nurse maid for the first time.

"Haven’t you ever.." Abruptly the other broke his sentence up.

"I mean, I'm glad you never had to suffer such a thing. It is nothing pleasant. I found it in the summer a few years ago a good idea, after hard work to put me under a tree and sleep. The end of the story, the place wasn’t as shaded as in the beginning and my skin was red like strawberries. My whole upper body burned devilishly that I had wished to sleep at night in the cold water. At that time Harriet had.. Well, finally open that thing you have in your hand. I can see that I'm just bore you with my story." John probably thought so because he turned his face from him again. Actually, he wanted to get closer to his companion so he could take a look at the package. But as soon as he stepped up, something familiar was winding around his legs. He doesn’t found the troll tail unpleasant, and now that they were alone again, he could let it happen. Even though it was a mere presumption that this part of the body acted upon the feelings of the other, it still counts to him as a touch of the troll.

"No, it isn’t. So could you please pick up your knife?" His sideman drew an eyebrow in amazement. He wondered why he doesn’t even know what his body part was doing.

"Why don’t you just burn the knot?" He could really do that, but he just held the packaged in the grip a bit tense.

"I don’t want to damage what is hidden in it. It could be destroyed by any magic. " It wasn’t a good excuse, but his interlocutor took it anyway. Than he began to look for the knife.

On the one hand, it felt good to be stroked in such a gentle way after so long. On the other hand, the thing on his lower body gradually approached a point at which he probably shouldn’t be touched in this situation in front of the troll. In addition, his own body also began to react to the strokes. Abruptly, the thing slipped under his shirt. First he wanted to do something about it, while the troll was still distracted. But quickly calmed down again, as the hairy tail at the end of the long body part now tickled his naked skin a little. Sherlock couldn’t even push his hand there, than John would surely notice.

"Ah!" As the thing passed over his chest and a nipple got caught, he had enough. So he hasty took a distance, but he forgot that the troll's tail had looped through his legs and drove from his back under his shirt to further up. When we walked, it worked just like a rope and that rubbed rather roughly at lower regions. As his companion turned back toward him, the agonizing part had already disappeared behind his back.

"Did you say something? Why are you sitting down there now?" Sherlock tried to return to normal, because he was now ashamed of what he had just allowed. He hurriedly sat down so that John couldn’t see any change on his body. He almost wanted to go back to the well so that he could pour ice-cold water over him.

"Now that they are gone, we should be quick to rest. We don’t know in which direction it goes and wandering off alone isn’t a good idea anyway." For this statement, he was again looked at from top to bottom. This happened probably because he was always so annoyed in the past, when it came to a break.

"That's true. But you're fine, right?" Just don’t look into his face, he thought while he was staring at the package on his lap, hoping the content of it would distract him enough from other things. Luckily, the troll sat down before him and finally handed him the knife. Then he doesn’t really know how to explain that he just couldn’t bear to be close to him.

"Is that thing protected with some spell or something?" He has to get it over now, because if he waits longer, his companion also notices something just because of his behavior.

"Not really. But as I said, I don’t trust 'my fiancée'. Has she suggested anything while I wasn’t in full possession of my mental faculties?"

"That's how you can express that. Well, she has indicated something. For example, that she will kill me if I should be in the way." His counterpart laughed briefly, but it wasn’t because this found it somewhat amusing. It went more in a different direction. Sherlock was sure that a thing happened between John and Irene, which they wouldn’t reveal so easily. The woman could do what she wanted, his trust wasn't so easy to get. But John should be able to talk to him about everything. He blinked when a little something came back to him. His companion doesn't owe him anything. After all, he had seen with his own eyes that he apparently played the evil part here.

"It all gnaws at you, doesn't it?" The tone sounded so worried that he finally looked into the other man's face again. Although a little uncertain, because he had just the strangely feeling that the troll wants to read all his thoughts. Which of course wasn't possible. Nevertheless, he preferred to be careful. But his gaze wasn't even returned.

"I want that.." The sentence was interrupted by his interlocutor. He also stretched out his hand, but this never touched him. Apparently John doesn't really know how to deal with him. So his eyes wandered back to the bundle on his lap. If he was honest, he also wouldn't know how to deal with someone who had killed his parents.

No, it would be a lie, thought the elf. Of course, his parents and brother were overbearing and annoying. But if someone were to harm them, then revenge would be his first thought.

Was this perhaps the reason why the troll still served him as his companion? Did he want to take revenge on him and see his death? Since he doesn't know how this reacted if he hated someone, the present behavior could fit well. All these nice words, should calm him so that he doesn't take flight or began to fight back. Even if his companion would use the gift of him to kill him, he couldn't even think of using his magic against this being.

"Please stop." It was shown behind him and he immediately realized what was meant. All the time, he tried to hide the recovered things from the troll. What was not so easy, but he wanted to avoid further painful memories for his counterpart.

The knife was still under the string of the parcel, but only now did it get his attention again.

"At first I thought that you wouldn't spread them out, because you still want to spare them. But I'm sure you're doing it because you want to avoid it that I see them again." How could the owner of the knife cut something with it, because this knit around the packaged wouldn't give in at all.

"Sherlock?" The cutting tool probably doesn't work because he held it wrong in this nerve-racking situation.

"Now stop this! You just cut yourself in the fingers." His hands were put to rest by those of his friend.

"The whole thing still makes no sense in my head, because it doesn't matter how much I try to remember, it remains like a deed from a stranger in my form." Of course, his interlocutor immediately knew what was meant.

"Perhaps it was exactly that." The knife and the parcel slipped from his lap while his hands were gripped properly. It wasn't a cramped approach. He dared to lift his gaze, than even though he doesn't want to do anything by a fight, he also had his pride.

But John, who now crouched on his knees before him, looked at him neither hateful nor just played kindly. He doesn't really believe that the other could lie to him, but it would be pointless to try to make him feel good.

"How do you know that?" No, the elf couldn't stand the opposite pair of eyes for long, because what he saw was so indefinable for him. No one had ever looked at him that way. He knew almost every form of revulsion against him when elves found out that he doesn't want to be like his kind. But what he could now get in the troll's facial features had to be something else.

"You had more than one chance to kill me. Yet I still live. Was it because I was the only one to help you get to the tree? I'm not a special being, but when you got your wings back, you've just shone with magical energy for a moment." Sherlock tried to concentrate heavily on what was being spoken, not the troll's thumbs which stroked his hands.

"The trip was over for you. You could have easily eliminated me with your magic. But you didn't. Or do you pick the best up to the end?" As always, the troll tried to lighten the situation up with jokes. He showed a faint smile, but it doesn't matter. He had to let out the truth.

"How can you trust me? There are things in the magical world that you wouldn't like. Even though I know nothing about the fire in your village, I have never been what you can call a presentable elf."

"I haven't noticed that yet."

"I mean it, John! I... There are spells that will make you remember certain things never again. Perhaps I had tried out my fire magic at your home for pure joy and curiosity, and then let me forget it later, so that my parents wouldn't punish me." Then he swallowed a heavy lump in his throat as he stared again into the sand. Why did he think that was so hard?

"Would you like to get rid of me?" Why did the other ask such questions?

"Of course not, but you should know everything about me before.." How pathetic he was, than his voice was already beginning to fail. His hands were now released again, which meant well enough that the troll had heard enough. The elf hated that his body doesn't want to obey him at all, because he began to tremble, but it was getting warmer at this place. And he noticed how water came into his eyes. No, Sherlock thought proudly that it wasn't allowed for him to show this his opposite. The last thing he wanted to get from this was pity.

"Look at me." Suddenly the two hands of the troll touched his cheeks and forced him to look up. Rather shocked but still curious what now could come, he did that also.

"Have I not expressed myself clearly enough before? Although I can't easily forget what happened, yet I could never kill you so easily or what you demand from me as revenge. We trolls sometimes appear a little rough, but we aren't really a violent being." He looked at the speaker silently, and this used his thumbs to wipe his tears from his face. The elf doesn't really dare to move and that wasn't because of the sharp-edged fingernails of the troll.

"No matter if you really did it or not, it still makes you feel tormented. I don't want that. Before we haven't heard everything about the thing, you shouldn't think about it anymore." A little annoyed, he shook the hands away and then stood up. Than his companion made it too easy for him.

"This is not so .." He started loudly, but had no chance to finish his sentence.

"Easy? Yes, I am aware of that. If I don't talk to you for a moment, your head is already beginning to wander." The other rose too, but then something occurred to him.

"But if.."

"The only thing we should know now is that we are friends and help each other on this journey, wherever it goes." Now the tears became much more and the words of John were to blame. Still, he looked stubbornly into the sand, hoping it wouldn't look so miserable. Shortly before he could turn away, he was pulled forward by the arm.

"Come here." Said his companion quieter as this just hugged him. However, he stiffened briefly. Either it was because he was so accustomed to so many feelings, or his friend touched him differently than ever before. A moment ago he was still afraid that he was hated and now his heart was already beating joyfully with excitement in his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

The troll doesn't know how long they had both been here. Actually, he just wanted to calm down his friend with this gesture and suddenly he couldn't let go so fast. How could an elf, who was much taller, also look like a left alone kid? Gradually things got really uncomfortable, because the other one wasn't doing anything. Could it be that something wasn't common among this kind? After all, he doesn't know anything about elves except what he was allowed to experience in the castle.

He would have liked to read more about how he could approach his companion without frightening him, but he doesn't even speak the language. The whole thing should of course also happen on a purely friendly level. Maybe he went too far with the hug and Sherlock thought now very different things from him.

Just as he was reluctant to let go, he noticed how finally the other arms moved and rather hesitantly lay on his back. His hands, which had just loosened, pressed the insecure elf closer to him again. It just doesn't matter to him what they were or how that looked like. John only knew, his friend apparently needed someone who holds this a moment. Since it was unimportant as it was seen by others. If he could help someone by just staying by his side, he also felt a little better.

"You're both left alone for a moment and you're falling over each other already." The troll had forgotten that they couldn't stay alone forever. But now Irene again appeared only in the form of her magic powder.

"What did you expect?" His companion was in a hurry to break away from him, but he doesn't just let it happen.

"You brought him to his limits with these games. So it is only understandable that he will eventually get a sudden feeling of faintness."

"If I were you, I wouldn't linger around here for so long. When the sun is high in the sky, it gets pretty uncomfortable. You haven't even unpacked the compass I gave you."

"It could also have been a trap." The elf then spoke up and when he looked him in the face, he stepped a little bit away from this. Before that, he just doesn't want the woman to see his friend so vulnerable. Now this had a look again, as if the moment before had just not happened. The only evidence was still on his shoulder, but even the wet spots dried quickly in the warm air.

"Oh, please. If I wanted the death of you two, then I would have left you with the rickety tree. Hurry now, if it's night again we should be further or one of you really has to die." Of course, then she had to point to him, as if he doesn't realize that he was of no use here. At least for the night elves.

"We understand and now get lost!" Before he could add anything, Sherlock came before him. Irene certainly wasn't liking the sound, but still she doesn't respond and disappeared.

"How is it that she finds us constantly, no matter where we are?" The troll asked this question, but he was already ignored, because the forgotten package got finally opened. But he doesn't really need an answer, because the words of the night elf still sounded in his head. She explained to him that his companion was a magical creature of a special kind. So it's probably because of him that they were so easily traceable.

"Certainly dark magic." Ah, the absent one has listened to him after all, but now this was staring a little irritated at the thing in his hands. Trolls don't often need a compass because their sense of direction was actually very good. Well, at least if there was no magic in the air.

What his companion was studying now doesn't looked like a tool for him to show him the way. Obviously it was a kind of glass, but it had the shape of a big drop of water.

"Maybe you should put it on the floor." First Sherlock gave him an annoyed sidelong glance, but then he actually did what he had suggested. For more clever sayings, the elf doesn't get any time, because as soon as the compass touched the ground, he started to move. John should be slow to stop questioning everything, because magic was the answer to everything. Especially on a drop of water, which now wound like a thick transparent worm through the sand.

"I suppose we have to go after it."

"Yes. And we should hurry a bit, because I think the thing gets faster." It had not escaped him, that 'we' named only him alone. But he ignored that he was supposedly too slow and tried instead to keep up. Which wasn't easy, because Irene was right, it was getting uncomfortable here. When the sun is shining down on you, it can't really be a pleasant hike.

Step by step. The troll used all his strength to keep going, even though it felt like an eternity. He doesn't even realize what his legs were doing, they went on by themselves. Maybe he should have mentioned more emphatically that his life energy doesn't magically recover. His head admonished him more and more that the short breaks alone weren't enough, he finally needed proper sleep. It wasn't the best idea to drop into the sand here, even if the grainy stuff looked softer from one moment to the next.

"Sherlock?" The other would probably not hear him and so he wiped his sleeve over his sweaty face. It doesn't help for a long time, but it wasn't mattering to him, when nothing happened. Searching, he hurriedly turned around on his own axis, but his companion was still disappeared. John dropped his backpack, which suddenly weighed so much more. Or was it just that way? Fortunately, the water bottle could be found quickly. But even when his neck was moistened and he called again for his friend, his voice was gone.

Maybe that was exactly the plan of these night elves. They let them both wander around here and when he doesn't look, they abducted the prince. Did these people really have such fear of the sword, what he carried around with them? No, if this lady wanted to be alone with Sherlock, she could have killed him long ago. In the forest, she had the magic for it. Irene may be a night elf, but apparently she wants to do things rather non-violently. Why did she then allow her future fiancé to be tortured? What did she want to know so much about him? He will probably find out soon, too.

Then his thoughts wandered again to the upcoming wedding. As if he would allow it so easily. That meant as long as his elf friend didn't agree. He shook it off, because things like that weren't good either now or in the future, because it doesn't matter what he felt.

Nevertheless, the meaning of a unification ceremony doesn't want to come into his stupid head. The two would then be married. But what advantage did Irene get from it? Did she want to co-organize the floating castle? Was it perhaps about whether two different breeds could even produce offspring? It wasn't really helpful to think about it. If that lady, with her red eyes, still dare look at his companions once more in the wrong way, he would certainly become a problem

"Sherlock?" He shouted again, because images were creeping into his head, which he doesn't welcome.

"I'm here." He heard very close to him and so he blinked. He then asked himself two things. When had he closed his eyes and laid himself down? Anyway, he rested comfortably on the elf's lap. This looked down at him uncertainly and anxiously.

"I'm alright." Even though the position was comfortable, he still couldn't just lie down. So he sat up and noticed something else. The sun was gone and it was raining. Not very strong, but it made the stay here more enjoyable.

"You could have said that it was too much for you!" It came angry and annoyed from the other, but the troll knew how that was meant.

"I'm sorry." No matter what should follow, his companion probably wasn't expecting an apology. He stood up silently and looked around. Only then did he remember that both of them had followed the funny glass thing.

"Where is the compass?" He inquired, than Irene was certainly not thrilled if they lost the stuff of her. Granted, instructions on how to use magical things wouldn't have been bad for him. That's why trolls can't do anything with magic.

"Here." That came with an eye roll.

"You captured that thing again?"

"Something similar. It suddenly slowed down and I wanted to take the chance to have a drink."

"But the water carrier lay just lazily in the sand." It was a little uncomfortable for him, because all the time he taught his counterpart that this should pay attention to himself and now he doesn't even stick to it. But on the other hand, he also wanted them to get ahead.

"My fiancée will be so mad." That was expressed as if it pleased his friend. Actually, John doesn't want the elf to name this woman like this anymore, but he couldn't possibly say that. Now he too slowly got up again and took his luggage on his back.

"How so? We did what she wanted."

"John, you've been sleeping for half a day." Now that this was mentioned so clearly, he also felt better.

"Luckily it's not that hot anymore. Otherwise I would rather be roasted in the sun."

"It wasn't easy for me because I never had to use this spell, but it was possible." The troll thought briefly as he looked into the rainy sky. Once again, they heard the words of the night elf in his head. 'Everyone wants to have him, because he carries very special magic.'  
John doesn't let it his thoughts leak out and smiled gratefully at his friend.

"So if she gets angry anyway, then we can actually eat something." He couldn't exactly describe it, but the more time he spent with the elf prince, the more he could appreciate his strength. He really wasn't a magical creature, nor had he read much about it like Molly. Yet, at that moment, he realized that the rain spell or what it was was demanding a lot of energy from his companion. You really don't have to be a genius to realize that it costs a lot of energy to cover the sky with clouds. Although he was a little disappointed that Sherlock still couldn't easily show to him that he was exhausted. But he doesn't know this being so long that he could blame him for it. At some point in the future, when peace has returned, perhaps they could have an open conversation about it. If he doesn't get to it right away, every year he would have the chance when they wander to the tree together. Why did he already know that this time between this meetings will be very long?

"That's the downside of dragging a troll along." The dark creature that lost the hand because of John was apparently still upset about it. Thereby this had the good piece again at the second meeting. Again he wanted to know how that is possible, but it certainly worked like Sherlock's glittering magic ointment.

Yet the night elf's henchman was only half as angry as the woman herself. Of course she said nothing. She thought it was better to express her feelings by dragging them not gently through the night. And with her magic she also made sure that neither of them could complain, because no matter how he tried to speak, nothing came out of his mouth. So he just assumed that his companion had the same problem. If looks could kill, the prince would have already murdered the lady in front of him. He also doesn't really like how Irene pulled his friend behind her and then touched him inappropriately. Did she think that nobody would notice? Or was something like that among elves a gesture to show the others that they liked each other?

He would like to push into the sand. He was aware that it could then be followed by a death sentence, but as long as she kept her hands off his friend, it would be worth it.

Unfortunately, he doesn't even come close to the other two, because the guy with the healed hand, was allowed to lead him on a leash.  
This of course made him stumble a few times in revenge, but the sand wasn't particularly hard, he only found it worse that Sherlock had to watch it. He saw at the elf, who grudgingly stopped himself from doing anything. Good to know that his companion, despite his enchanted tongue and his hands, could still use his magic. Maybe it was better not to start a fight, because he doesn't really want to know who was stronger here. Strangely, he still had his sword and backpack with him. Presumably, the dark creatures doesn't dare to touch something of a troll. Or the drastic experience was more than a good warning to stay away from him.

"Finally we have arrived." Their leader suddenly announced and John looked around. Although the night was really not as bright as the previous one, he could still see well in the dark, but there was still nothing to see here. Each place resembled another. He felt as if he had been a child when he doesn't know his way around the woods and each tree was like the other. It was probably because he wasn't living here, but when he thought about it, nobody did. With only sand you can't survive. However, Irene doesn't need this compass to know which direction to go. They all could have been wandering in a circle all the time, he wouldn't have noticed. He looked questioningly at his friend, but this seemed just as unsuspecting and shrugged. Perhaps the lady in her midst had slowly lost her mind too, and they made this wanderings through the sand in vain.

A moment later, he knew it was one of those magical things again. That could have occurred to him right away. Because at last the night elf left his comrade and walked a few steps without him. Something she muttered to herself, which he doesn't quite understand, but it needed a wind rose that made the sand disappear at her feet.

"Down, John!" Heard abruptly and was knocked over. Apparently they were allowed to speak again and the prince understood that faster. He had already freed himself from captivity and now pushed him to the ground. Only now he became aware that the sand was whirled more and more through the air. But with his magical partner, nothing could happen to him. He created a kind of invisible bubble with a spell.

He knew that the other was only doing it to protect both of them, but this pose just made him a little uncomfortable. He lay on his side in the sand, because in the hurry wasn't the time to release his shackles. That wasn't such a problem to him. The man now kneeling over him and holding his hands in the air so that swirling sand wouldn't hit them, put him in odd situations. At least this was too busy to realize the troll was watching him.

Once he set his memories aside, his friend's wings were really beautiful. They had the same color in some places as the eyes. The shimmer he had seen in the moonlight at the well must have charmed him. Although he still wants to know exactly how everything had happened at that time back then, he could still look at the wings without feeling pain. They just suited this elf prince. He looked perfect and it almost seemed like he could feel the magic as well.

Or it was just the warmth he felt as their legs touched. In addition, his troll tail just wrapped around the elf's thigh. Certainly because the thing wanted to stabilize his friend too. What did he think? Because this unreliable body part actually started to slip under Sherlock's shirt. It seemed to him like it mocked him and showed what it could do, but he couldn't.

The sandstorm still had no end, and any movement might disturb the elf's concentration. That's why he doesn't do anything except get rid of his shackles. He even managed to pull out his blade, but of course he doesn't try to get his hands on it. Completely free, he sat up to return to his troll tail. But he doesn't thought much about his actions as he followed the disobedient thing with his hand. Only now, this wasn't in a hole in the earth as it was years ago, but under the clothes of a living being. Just when he thought he could just grab it, he already felt bare skin under his fingers.

"John, what are you doing there?" He heard from above and so he looked around, because the sand in the air around them finally disappeared. The downside was that it probably looked like he was going to take the opportunity to undress the prince. One hand under the shirt and the other was still on the elf's hip.

"I.. wanted.." Yes, what he had in mind, he doesn't have to do anymore, because the meandering part had disappeared innocently behind him again. He quickly pulled both hands back and crept away with his baggage from the other backwards. He doesn't even dare to look at his friend and turned to Irene. This also gave him a peculiar look, but the huge black rock under her quickly distracted him from his embarrassment. Curious, he rose to examine the rock more.

"A warning would have been appropriate!" Complained now his companion with the woman. Probably because of the sudden onslaught of sandstorms. But the troll continued to inspect the free-staying stones. On the one hand, because he doesn't want to be in the spotlight again, but on the other hand, the rock formation seemed familiar to him. Not that he had ever seen something like that in the past. Before the elf appeared, he had not left the village much. Still something was ringing in his head.

Surely one of these books in the castle must have had information about it. But he just scanned some things that doesn't interested him. Had he known that he needed some knowledge later, then he would have been more accurate. So he had to work with what was available to him. Of course, he could still turn to his companion, but the previous unpleasant event only made him stubbornly stare at the boulders.

This was a ritual place where certain spells work even better, because the rocks were made of material that attracted magic from the environment. Maybe that's why Irene could find this spot without a compass. Why they had to run then was a mystery to him. You probably can't use some spells everywhere. Strange that Sherlock then had to use the compass.

If he thought about it, it wasn't so strange. Because what you have never seen or done, you can't know. Later, when this was over, he needed to find a solution that would keep the other elves in the castle from locking his friend in again. A person like this elf should be free.

At the thought, John looked over to the prince. Apparently, this one really had more idea of the whole thing here, because he just stood there talking to the female night elf. The two minions ran leisurely around the large stone structure. Obviously, these two had the job to do, to see that no one but them was loitering around here.

Maybe he should also stop investigating the place. After all, it could be dangerous in the end.

In addition, he was too far away from his companion. Whether it had been an embarrassing situation before or whether he made it even worse, was unimportant for him. Because his protective instinct and jealousy just came up in him. As long as his hands were free, he would make sure that the woman kept hers with her. So he just huddled between the well-matched couple.

"Can't trolls exist for a moment without them having to be ignorant?" John doesn't care what she had to say about his behavior. He just stood in the middle and crossed his arms to make the fronts clear.

"Not all are like that. He here is something special." Now the elf prince smirked slightly. But the facial features fell back very quickly. He wondered what the two elf creatures had discussed earlier.

Irene conjured another one of her magic rings and when he saw through, he recognized the area again. What should happen next, he knew. They wanted to get rid of him.

"You can disappear. Your services are no longer needed." But he doesn't move and looked to his companion for help.

"John, I... She's right. You should go. I'll visit you as soon as this is over." Why did it sound like a goodbye forever? These night elves are up to something here with Sherlock. How can he ask him to just leave?

"Tell your troll friend that he should finally take his legs in his hand or I'll force him to do it." So if it gets critical here, then he could throw some things at her as well. Protective, he stood in front of the elf and threw evil looks to her.

"I will not go anywhere without him."

"Your stubbornness will cost you your life someday." She let the glowing circle disappear and muttered something.

"No, stay away from him!" His sideman made sure that the magic stopped. He doesn't see anything yet, but he felt a sort of headache for a moment.

"You should stay away!" She started moving her hands and at the same time, his companion did it too.

"What's that supposed to be?" He tried to hold on to the other, but he also doesn't escape her magic. So he froze again to a salt column.

"Stop it! He will then forget everything." Shouted his companion and he would like to take this fear, but he was powerless. 'There are spells that make you never remember certain things.'

"This is the plan now? You want that I don't know a thing any more about this. But you would have to use a lot of magic, because I've seen a lot." Her smile, as she approached him, he wasn't liking at all. Still, he doesn't want to be so easily beaten down.

"My dear simple-minded troll." She raised his chin to look her straight into the blood-red eyes, which strangely became darker and darker.

"I just have to erase one thing from your head." He glanced over her shoulder and immediately knew exactly what she meant.

"No." It came softly, but still like a plea over his lips.

"It will not hurt if that worries you." Even in the event that he can only keep his elf friend in mind when he takes a hit with a board, he would do it.

A flash appeared suddenly and in the clear night sky. Irene turned in shock. Judging by her face, she was either afraid of such light or they all have worse things to expect. Because abruptly he wasn't so important anymore and got dropped.

"Then it has to work that way." She called and John took the chance and hurriedly searched for the mirror. Although he doesn't know if he could really use it as a magic shield, it was worth a try. He had to do something here. A red light quickly redirected his attention to what was happening in front of him. Sherlock was in the middle of this rock formation and some of the stones were in the same color as Irene's eyes.

"Stop it right away!" As soon as he held the item in his hand, he left the rest on the left and stormed toward the woman. This made his friend flow higher. At the same time she tortured the prince with something, because his face was distorted in pain.

"I said you should.." But he stopped, because shortly before he could reach her, something threw him back. The other two night elves had really slipped out of his mind for a moment.

"You can do whatever you want with him, but remember that I'll need him alive later." Nice news, the troll thought, fastening the mirror to his belt so it couldn't fall off during a fight. Actually, he was a bit rusty in close combat, but the two in front of him, certainly leave him no time to train.

"Isn't this a little unfair?" John started trying to talk to his opponents as they got closer and closer. He also couldn't go further back, because he knew that they intend to drive him farther away from his companion.

"Drop the sword, then things wouldn't be so unfair." The dark elf, who had cut off his hand, lashed out at him. At the same time, the other began his first attack, which was missed. His mistake was to dodge so that he now stood exactly between the two.

"Now you can see for yourself, how it is without a hand." Shouted the one in front of him and took the sword out, the elf behind him, should make sure that he kept still. He doesn't see why he just had to have one of his limbs cut off. Hurriedly he let himself fall into the sand, so that the well-aimed sword stroke missed him. He realized with horror that he would have lost not only the hand, but the whole arm in the movement of the other. Although, his opponent would need such a sword to cut bones. He doesn't feel like to have deep wounds now and so he rolled around in the sand until he was far enough away to get up.

"Can't we solve it peacefully?" Questions doesn't cost anything, but for the others that was already too much and so at this moment they rushed at him at the same time. So his skills in the field were now in demand and he was left with no choice, he had to draw the sword.  
As the saying goes, close eyes and run through it. Although, fighting blindly here wasn't a good idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Gasping for air, the troll stood there and slowly doesn't know what to do next. Was it really his fate to die here? His leg hurt a lot and was probably to be taken care of, because he was allowed to learn that the night elves carried ordinary swords with them. The cuts burned anyway, but he also shared a lot. At least he tried, but his opponents escaped his blade for the most part.

John looked over at his friend. He knew he was over there with Irene, but he couldn't see him anymore because of the magic light. She said that she wanted to prevent worse. It just seemed to him that he had trusted a liar. Why did she then let him travel with him to this point? Did she like inflicting such suffering on others? How many times had he already called the name of the elf prince in the hope that this would somehow help him with an answer? But this apparently doesn't notice nothing anymore.

"Why are you doing this?" He called over to the night elf. But she too, doesn't answer him, just standing there with her hands in the air to keep her spell upright.

"I can help you." And suddenly there was that dark voice again. The same that also worsened his dreams some time ago. Strange that he had dreamed nothing bad during his last nap in the sand. Could the reason be because he felt Sherlock's closeness and knew that everything was alright? Probably, a good-sleep magic was again pronounced for him. So much for the promise that spells will no longer be laid over him. But how could he be angry with his companion, this one had meant only good to him this time. Just like the cool rain. If the elf had just exchanged a word with him, he wouldn't have jumped half his throat after the labyrinth. And if he had a bit more knowledge, he wouldn't have ran away from the magic tree.

No, he had to focus on what he could do now. Finding mistakes in his companion from the past was now no solution. But why did he feel so weak that this stranger could invade his head again, even though he wasn't asleep?

"Do you want her to kill him?" Again he looked at the woman in shock. So it was really true and she had lied to him. But it made no sense. Why this trip through the country here, only to kill the elf prince then?

"In her ignorance, she has certainly told you that the dear Sherlock is something very special." Unimportant who spoke to him, the voice sounded as if he knew his friend personally. He couldn't imagine anyone intelligent enough to deal with people who only had bad deeds in their heads. Besides, he doesn't like the sound at all.

Only now did he realize that his two opponents were no longer moving. Carefully he ran towards them, but they were now like statues. Not even their eyes or mouths could move. That meant the spell was different than the one Irene used on them before.

"I give you the chance to save him and kill her." He couldn't possibly do that.

"No, there has to be another way." Nevertheless, he moved on to the night elf.

"It would be so easy to get the sword out now and strike it down." Of course it would, but he wasn't like that. He couldn't kill anyone because it seemed the easiest solution. When he got to her, he dragged the woman away from the spot on one arm and threw her with his last strength in the sand. Irene quickly recovered and held up her magic with one hand.

"You shouldn't have dared to disturb me!" With the other hand she made a sudden throwing motion. As fast as he could, he pulled out the mirror again and inwardly he prayed that his idea worked. He also closed his eyes so as not to see his end coming.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but his elf friend wouldn't hear it anyway.

Except that the wound on the leg slowly started to burn, nothing happened. Carefully he took the mirror down again and realized that the night elf lay motionless on the stones.

"Not bad at all." John doesn't know why, but he felt that voice came closer. But he couldn't waste any more thoughts on the night elves or the stranger in the ear, because he had to look to his companion. This was just as motionless with his back to him on the rock. He hoped so much that he wasn't too late with his action.

"Sherlock!" With a throbbing heart he moved closer and closer to this. Worried and trembling, he touched the shoulder as he knelt beside him. Carefully, he turned the elf around and then noticed with relief that this was still alive. Although he looked very pale on him and the breathing was very flat, but it was at least a sign that the death had not yet took his friend.

Then he saw something peculiar as he checked the lying one from top to bottom. Some hair strands of this had turned gray to almost white. Almost as bright as the hair color of the night elves over there. He thought for a moment, and then he dared with one finger to pull up an eyelid of the unconscious man to see if his theory was true. He was shocked to find that he was right. The eye had the same blood-red color as the dark creatures over there. Helpless, he let go of his friend again.

"Now you have the chance to do it." Even though it was ridiculous to speak with the voice in his head, he needed to know what this stranger wanted in this situation of him.

"What should i do? She's already unconscious."

"You stupid troll. I'm talking about avenging you." The image of what awakened in the magic tree in him again showed up his mind.

"That vile creature in front of you is the cause that you've lost your parents. Do you think he hesitated for a moment? You saw it. Remember how it happened." The troll crawled backwards away from the unconscious elf. He just couldn't look at him, thereby he should help him right now. But the voice became more and more intrusive and he almost had the feeling that it was slowly starting to control his movements. Because it was so hard for him to get away from the spot.

"But how can it be that you know about this thing?" He cried into nothing, because in his opinion, the stranger in his head had something to do with his past. This guy certainly couldn't read any thoughts, otherwise he could have used some things against him.

"I know everything and see everything." He heard it again and this time he really believed that someone else was nearby.

"Mirror, show me the body to the voice." Strangely enough, he then spotted his unconscious companion. Jumbled he looked over at this.

"Poor little troll. It's all too much for you." John blinked as the elf's body began to move again.

"You don't understand what's going on here. Am I right?" All he could do was stare at Sherlock. Because this was no longer the same and even spoke with this strange voice. The magic of Irene wasn't coming very far, because the other eye of his counterpart what he doesn't inspected, still had the same green-blue color.

"That body has grown a bit since last time, but anyway, I don't like it somehow." That was definitely not his friend. But what should he do now? Was the elf prince as he knew him still in there? Or did this night elf succeed in driving his friend away forever?

Suddenly, enlightenment hit him like lightning. No matter what you called it what was happening here, but the same thing must have happened in his village years ago. His memories were really true, yet Sherlock wasn't to blame for these fires. This one was used only as a puppet.

"Now don't look at me like that. Or is it better for the troll to talk to you that way?" From one moment to the next, the tone of the voice began to change and it sounded exactly like his friend.

"John, it was so nice of you to help me." His eyes darkened, than the real Sherlock would never look at him as if he were a lower creature.

"Sherlock could have done so many things, but he was so simple-minded too. In the past, only magic fascinated him. There was a time when nothing and nobody was more important. But then this elf began to think that he should share his knowledge with someone. His own specifics began to shun him for his interest. Not even the own family wanted to have something to do with him. They prefer to lock him up so that he could harm no one." It was almost unbearable to hear his opponent speak like that with this voice.

"Tell me, how you could take over this body? Sherlock is a strong magical being. Never would he have voluntarily allowed such a thing." Then the other laughed horribly, as if all this was a joke here. Somehow, John still hoped it was just one of those bad dreams. Yet he knew he could pinch himself as often as he wanted, nothing would change.

"But he voluntarily allowed it." That just had to be a lie. Perhaps the prince's curiosity was sometimes so strong that the other ignored things. Still, he doesn't want to believe that his friend so easily accepted suffering and destruction.

"Sherlock is anything but strong. But I should say thank you, because of his weakness I'm even here." He still doesn't really understand what that meant.

"I should also thank you for your help." His counterpart spread his wings and a circle of light formed before them.

"I will spare your life for that. At least for now." Without him saying anything else, the stranger with Sherlock's body had disappeared.

"We'll all die by your stupidity." His head jerked. Irene was apparently awake again and ready to stomp him into the ground. But wasn't she hit by her own magic before? He probably shouldn't worry about it anymore.

"Sorry, but if you would like to blame anyone, start by yourself. Maybe a little more information could have been helpful." The woman had no right to be angry at all and he paid no attention to her and the other two night elves. He hid his mirror back in his backpack and finally took care of his wounds, while he casually thought about how things went. But no matter how much he learned about magic on this journey, he was just a troll and not really useful to his friend.

"I couldn't know that you have absolutely nothing about magic in your head. Since you got along so well with the prince, I thought he would also tell you some important things." He could tell by her tone, how she had meant that. But it doesn't matter to him what she thought. And if the whole world slowly saw that a troll had fallen in love with an elf prince, it wouldn't bother him. At some point, the whole thing will come out anyway. The timing really doesn't matter anymore.

What he urgently needed to do before was to rescue the coveted elf. He couldn't do that if he stood here talking to a dodger.

"You just wanted to use him for your own purposes and turn him into one of you." When he had helped himself a little, he picked up the backpack on his back and thought about how to get away from it the quickest.

"As a night elf, he couldn't have so much power."

"And you didn't do that because you would have gotten a man on the silver platter?" At last he understood the matter of the wedding. First, Sherlock is turned into a night elf and then he had to move to this woman, because his parents don't tolerate such creatures in the castle.

"It wouldn't change his life. Except maybe the environment and the times when he is awake." On the other hand, his friend wouldn't be useful as a magical source of energy and might finally move more freely. That meant when he could now believe that lady in front of him.

Sherlock doesn't have to visit the tree either, because night elves had no wings. John would never see the sometimes nerve-wracking and lovable elf ever again. Because he was sure that the prince also had good sides. But you only got to see them after a while.

"At least you could have asked him if he wanted that at all." She eyed him briefly with a searching look.

"Oh, that's the point here. I'm sorry I didn't ask for permission." Irene turned away and gradually returned to the middle of the rock formation.

"Can you finally stop these hints? If you have something to say, spit it out already." After that he shook his head, because he could still be angry later. If the night elves disappear now, he was alone and he needed help unfortunately. But before she wanted to make sure the place disappears under the grainy stuff again.

"Oh, don't make such a bad face." Irene touched the now dirty cheek of the troll. As it turned out, the lady doesn't want to bury him under the sand. Nevertheless, she wasn't making sure that he was completely spared. Apparently it was funny for the night elves that he now felt these crunching little stones everywhere. It was so uncomfortable because he thought he felt the sand in places where you really shouldn't have it. There was his navel, his least problem.

"This should be a lesson to you that you will not get in my way in the future." She explained a bit cocky and made a glowing ring appear, which should take them all away from here.

"What are you waiting for this time?" John thought he needed the night elves. Conversely, it seemed to be the same, otherwise she would just leave him here. So he doesn't worry about that now and finally marched through the circle.

"Could you hurry up a little bit?" She ordered a second time, but when he saw a little water, he just had to wash himself. The sand and the sweat of walking became more and more disgusting on the skin. In addition, he already hurried, but as long as he looked through the mirror that nothing serious happened to his friend or this did nothing bad, he had time to catch his breath.

"For a troll you are really attractive." He had just freed his pants from the sand and just put them on, because the woman was already attached to him. It was flattering that she admired his muscles, but that wasn't the time. So he shook her off politely and put the rest of his clothes on. These could also be washed once again. But if you were on such a journey where you are likely to see the end, nobody could blame you for the appearance.

"It would be nice, if you would tell me what you are doing this time."

"I can do that. But don't think that I'll tell you every little detail of it." He sighed, but it was better then to know nothing of her plan.

"We will ambush him and at the right moment I will speak a spell that locks my ruler from the elf into another body."

"But how are you sure that the new body will not be used to commit atrocities?"

"Very easily. We will use someone who isn't magical." That's why he is allowed to travel with them. That doesn't reassure him at all. That might also mean that he will forever have that grisly voice in his head. It can't be long then until he succumbs to madness.

"Then you can drive me the sword directly through the heart."

"No fear. That's what we plan to do." Either the night elf doesn't understand sarcasm or really dark times are approaching him. But if that meant he could avoid mischief and free Sherlock from this monster, he would let it happen. Before, it was certainly not easy for his friend to spend most of his time in his room. It had also gotten worse, because the elf wasn't even master of his own body.

"How was it that your ruler was able to slip into beings like a ghost? What happened to his body?" Once again she gave him a look that was supposed to say that she had not thought him capable of so much thinking.

"He too had been born with a special power. Unfortunately, he got to know the wrong magic too soon. I don't know much about his past. There are rumors that he was abandoned by his parents in the woods because they couldn't stand him anymore. Others claim that someone created him with black magic and then lost control of his work. His true appearance only saw his servant once. But this had to lose his life some time ago." She looked into the distance and he couldn't help but wonder if she liked this subordinate.

"He was a fool. Because he had really thought he could afford anything. But when the ruler learned that the chosen elf prince had his wings torn out, he started raving." The troll looked at her, knowing that she doesn't want to talk about it any further. Why? Now he knew who had removed Sherlock's wings. Maybe this being wasn't deserving death for it right away, but he shouldn't worry about such things.

Also, it doesn't matter if everything was true, it explained at least why this guy could use every spell so easily. Or Sherlock's body actually did a lot of the work. The only important thing now was to separate this evil soul from his friend.

When he pretended to get the water bottle from his backpack, he looked back in the mirror. There it was again. The nasty grin he had to see years ago. Now he knew with certainty that these features doesn't belong to his companion. Nevertheless, he also knew that the wrong elf in the mirror had something in mind.

"Well then we should go to him immediately." Because troll wondered anyway, that his present companions did nothing to get ahead.

"Good suggestion. He wasn't telling you where he was going by chance?" Through the mirror he saw only greenery in the background, but the forest was still big. The evil creature could be anywhere, doing horrible things in Sherlock's name.

"In any case, we shouldn't just wait here until something happens. We should try to warn his parents." The woman sighed and somehow angered him. At least he was trying to do something here. She, on the other hand, ordered her henchmen to rest here. With that, the other two disappeared in the bushes.

"What's that supposed to be?!" He inquired in exasperation, just because they were wasting time to rest. Suddenly he knew how the elf prince always felt when he urged him to go further.

"Calm down. Do you think it would be wise to show up in this castle and confess to the royal couple that you have let one of their sons run into the doom?" When Irene said so, his idea really doesn't sound intelligent.

"Even though he introduced you as his lover, without the prince himself, they certainly will not stick to the rules. Because you are still a troll." The meaning of what she said reached him, but still John thought he had interrogated himself despite his ears. Maybe there's still some sand hanging in there that he couldn't flush it out because his female companion was so impatient.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite got that."

"That's when I thought for a moment, you can do something with yourself. You should know that you are a troll." He was still unaware if she just wanted to be funny or serious.

"I know that. After all, I was born that way and grew up in a village full of like-looking beings. You weren't in the castle and he certainly has not named me as what you've just mentioned." He was a grown-up troll and had already put worse words into his mouth. Still, strangely, he just couldn't say that one thing again. Irene then repeated exactly what Sherlock had said to his parents and wanted to know if he heard that in the castle. He nodded, though it sounded a little different from her. Probably because she doesn't speak the language that way. For her pleasure, she pinched one of his cheeks. Probably because they had just turned red.

"Now stop it! It's not that funny either." It suddenly made more sense for him that Sherlock's mother had almost fainted when those sentences fell. He certainly couldn't go back now. That's why the elves he saw were looking at him so strangely. And he thought it was only because he was the first troll there. All around him had completely different thoughts.

"We have time for such follies later." If anything, but he wasn't allowed to thinks of such things.

"Finally do that with the gold powder or whatever that means, and I'll go find some firewood now." Somehow he had to do something to make his anger go away. It wasn't that John found the idea of serving as a lover of the elf prince unacceptable. But at this time back in the castle he wasn't thinking so much that he would have such feelings for his friend. Did Sherlock already felt that for him? Or did he really only do it, because there was a rule of the castle that had to keep the lovers of the royal family alive? He should have been looking for a book in this building, which translated this elf language. Should he ever come back to that, then he will have to have a serious conversation with his 'lover'.

"What are you suggesting now?" The night elf had hopefully announced the right thing in the castle, but then he was probably forced to trust her. Because he couldn't go after her to listen and it occurred to him too late that he now had the mirror for such things. He also had to get used to the fact that he had such a thing. Maybe it was better not to use this magical item so often near its present companions. Although they now had to stick together, the two minions surely wanted to steal everything useful from him. They were already aiming for his sword. Once all this was over, he had to inquire about it with Sherlock. Of course the weapon had to be magical if it came from the castle. He had used it to cut poor-thick wood without spending much of his own strength. If such adventures with the elf prince happen more often in the future, he should get himself a normal sword. He would only use the gift in emergencies.

"I thought we just show up in front of him and then you hold him from behind." The lady had a sense of humor that drove him to madness. He asked only a normal question.

"First of all, we have to find him. Did he say anything during your trip that he wanted to do after recovering his wings?" The troll thought, but doesn't noticed anything special. It was clear to him that she wanted to know if the evil soul had previously had the elf body for a short time. The voice he heard in his dreams was the only warning. But how could he have known that these were signs of an obsession? In the end, would it have been better if he had left the castle alone? Where everyone could take care of his friend and never do anything or hit anyone.

The image of the lonely imprisoned elf prince crept back into his mind and hurt his heart. Sherlock may magically be something precious that you'd better lock somewhere, but this one was just as much a living being with feelings. No matter if he got everything necessary to survive in the castle, he thought that nobody should exist like that.

John shook his head, remembering that he owed her an answer. If his companion was saved, he could still think about it with a solution. It wasn't important what he wanted, if Sherlock chose a path that made him happy, then he would be too. Even if that meant he would never see his elfish mate again.

"You're attracted to magical things." The troll had to talk to her about something else, because his thoughts were getting depressing. Irene looked at him questioningly, because she probably doesn't quite understand what he was asking.

"You could always find the prince, because he is a magical being. Or how does that work with the golden appearance?"

"Oh, not bad for a troll. It's true that magical things attract each other. But nothing is the same. How do I explain it the easiest?" She put her fingers under her chin and looked thoughtfully into the air.

It followed, easy understandable explanations for trolls, because unfortunately I don't understand every word, John thought with a roll of his eyes. Still, he doesn't want to start a discussion with her now that his kind wasn't completely stupid. Besides, he seemed certain that she doesn't understand forest herbs as well, because she could do everything with magic. Simple beings like trolls had to help themselves with other utensils.

"Every magic has a certain shape, if you want to call it that."

"And once you've seen that shape, you can recognize it everywhere."

"You've got it." But there was a downside, at least he thought he could tell just from her face.

"The magic of your ruler is different now because it's mixed up with Sherlock's." It was only guesswork, but apparently correct, because she nodded.

"Even though he owns this body, can he still crave more magic, right?" Although he doesn't really know how everything in the magical world worked, he still had an idea. He doesn't care if he was laughed at, but he told this the night elf as he had it in his mind.

They just had to do something, because with each passing moment, he worried more about his companion. If they couldn't manage to separate the body from the evil and he doesn't get his friend back as before, then he doesn't want to get out of this story alive. What use was peace then, when he had to go back to the village, to live there his dull existence as before? Everything else he could accept. Even if he had to live in the castle as a prisoner, he wouldn't mind if he could stay with Sherlock. As he thought this through, he first realized how deep his feelings were already for the prince. But it doesn't make any difference to him anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Dark. Why was there again such darkness around him? Had he lost consciousness again? Surely, because the last thing the elf prince remembered was that Irene was using some strange magic on him. It must be a pretty powerful one to torture him. Because he sometimes had the feeling that his skin was touched by fire at every point. The whole effort and this walk through the sand, was certainly not just to inflict such pain. Then he would really be disappointed because he expected more from someone like her. Did she really want to kill him in the end? No, because that would be too effortless. There were also easier ways to do that. Maybe she could absorb his magic with this strange place, that would explain his current state anyway. Although, if he was accurate, he doesn't even know where he was.

Now he tried to rely on his hearing to finally find out what happened. But his ears heard no sound at all from his surroundings. The only thing he felt was a strange cold. It wasn't pleasant that it eased his previous suffering. It felt like he was standing in an icy place. But there was no wind from any side and he couldn't move to get out of this situation.

It occurred to him that the night elf wanted to use a forgetting spell on the troll. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember if she had succeeded. Maybe that was why he had to be alone again because John had already forgotten him. It was probably the best thing for this creature, because he only brought disaster to others anyway.

Even so, it hurt to know that he would never see his friend again. It shouldn't, because the other was just not worth that. It was all about a troll. A very attractive and understanding monster, that he will leave just as fast behind him as all those before. Because he knew that there were much more mishaps in his past. Only the details have been banished to nothing forever.

He had left Victor in his head as a warning and yet it had not brought him anything. Because Sherlock gave away his heart despite having plenty of bad experiences. However, this time the chosen one wasn't to blame for his lovesickness, than he doesn't even know it and never will. The whole thing had something good, because he wasn't rejected. He doesn't want to think about what would have happened if the troll had noticed his feelings. Surely this would never want to see him again. The thought of being hated by John was more terrible than the fact that he doesn't remember him.

Suddenly he heard something in the darkness. Were these screams? But from whom did they come? He heard everything very quietly, that he doesn't even seem to be sure if this sound really existed. His head played pranks on him. After all, there was nothing here and no one but darkness.

"Sherlock!" Now he heard it clearly that John was calling for him. Still, he couldn't find his companion, because he couldn't open his eyes.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. How many times do you want to scream that?" Another voice sounded and it made him shudder again. This cold seemed to increase again. The stranger must have to do something with it. But why did it seem to him that his companion was so far away and the stranger so close?

"Sherlock, please stop it! I know you're still in there." The troll was definitely in danger and it infuriated him, because someone was tormenting him.

"He can't hear you for a long time. This elf is too weak to produce anything himself."

"That's not true..." Why broke his friend's voice? Something happened outside of this place, wherever he was. His head abruptly started to hurt, as if someone had hit him with a rock.

"Better to give up." Irene had to be out there too, and she sounded a bit weak too. Was he perhaps hit so hard in a fight that he was now defenseless?

"She is right. Trolls can't fight magic." The stranger seemed to be right next to him. At least that's how it sounded to his ears. But these headaches didn't really went way, but he still tested if he could finally open his eyes. Than over time it seemed to him more and more senseless that he was only trapped in a dark room. After that darkness, when he doesn't know how long it ruled for him, the light now seemed painful to his eyes. The hearing worked better and everything wasn't so far away. The screams, which he now clearly heard, really existed here. Someone was tormenting others for his pleasure, because that strange voice sounded amused.

“You bovine little beast. Fidelity doesn't seem to mean nothing to you. You could have said from the beginning that you only wanted to serve me because you had one thing in mind. But who won that prize now?" Still, Sherlock was denied the clear view and so he had to rely on his ears. This stranger must surely do something to make other creatures panic.

"Do you mean to torch a village and kill ignorant people?" Shocked, he couldn't trust what he heard. Because he doesn't even have to think about which village was meant. He couldn't lie helpless there and do nothing. He also couldn't find his friend's voice anymore. Even if the light was still blinding him, he finally had to know what was going on, even though he had a bad foreboding all the time in his head. The crackling and the warmth reminded him of a campfire. Only this one was much bigger.

"Maybe not, but it amuses me." The elf wondered how those cruel words could come out of his mouth if he doesn't even think of them. Because that just happened. His hands, wings, even his whole body wouldn't obey him, as if something had taken possession of him. And there they were again, that headache and it got dark around him again. But that wasn't allowed to happen, he had to help the others after all. He had to find John and help him.

Slowly images moved into his thoughts. He doesn't see this room of darkness for the first time. Back when he discovered the magic just for himself and also used some strange spells. He also started having strange dreams at night. He couldn't and didn't want to tell anyone about it because he was afraid it would come out that he was busy with forbidden things.

This horrible voice that just came out of his body, he heard earlier in these dreams. When he woke up he couldn't often recount what he saw and heard in his sleep. But he was sure it was the same stranger.

There were too many questions in his head that he doesn't know the answer to, but for the moment he couldn't mind. Now it was important to find a way to regain control of his body and the situation. Finally, he wasn't allowed to let happen the events of the past again. Although he couldn't prevent the fire was kindled, but maybe no living being got much harm until now.

Even if most adult trolls weren't welcoming him in the village when he suffered these injuries. Nobody took the chance to inflict more damage or even kill him. Of course, John paid attention to him, but even this couldn't be everywhere at the same time.

"Don't do that!" Was that Harriet screaming so desperately? You might think this woman was tough and there was nothing that shook her. Then he saw again the water at the magical tree with the younger form of this troll and jerkily passed through a fear that had happened to his friend something terrible.

"No!" He shouted and it had to come out of his body, because his voice wrestled in his ears. With this act he felt so full of energy, yet the pain in the head came back again. Now he understood that it occurred when he tried to escape this cold and dark. But he will not let himself be pushed back so easily and give up his body.

"Stop it!" He continued. Because he seemed to have the upper hand, he also took that moment to make the fire disappear. Although he seldom did so because he always liked it when something went up in the castle. His fire exercises were always planned, since he once burned his finger and a few curls. Then he always made sure that no sparks jumped and he threw the ashes out of the window afterwards.

However, at that point he saw what that magic could do and suddenly he wished he'd never discovered it. Unimportant whether a strange being had taken possession of him, these atrocities happened then and now through his hands, because his thirst for more magic and knowledge never came to an end.

Probably that was why the others in the castle preferred to avoid him and his family locked him in a room. He really only brought harm to others, but no one dared to tell him the whole truth.

Suddenly he noticed the ground under his feet. Because he tried to escape the magic, he felt too weak and he sank to his knees. Someone touched his shoulder. Was it John? No, because the fingers were too narrow. But the night elf could also help him, because she quickly managed to get to other places and he urgently needed to get out of here. The something in him wasn't allowed to gain the upper hand again, because he doesn't know if he could continue this inner struggle.

"I don't know how long I'm going to... take me away from here!" Talking again was difficult, but she still needed to understand what he meant. She doesn't hesitate a moment and created a circle of light. But when he saw where he was going, he looked at her in horror. Without another word, he was promoted with magic through the shining ring. He heard only the silence of the forest as he and the three night elves stood alone in front of the magic tree. Why did she bring him here?

"Your troll friend had this idea." Apparently, Irene thought she had answered his question with that statement.

"Quickly before he loses control!" Cried the night elf and just as at the moment when he recovered his wings, so now the branches and roots were reaching for him. He doesn't flinch, because if that was John's plan and the plant could help him push the other being out of his body, then he'll let it happen.

"I hope I can help you." Those were the last words from the tree that came to his ears, before everything got heavy and he had to close his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

For several days, the trolls in the village have been constantly helping each other to repair the damage faster. Nobody really talked to John what had happened, but he knew more about it. However, he was aware why none of the others came to him with this theme.

"I told you, but you didn't want to hear. We shouldn't have helped him out of the woods.." Of course his sister has to preach that she had already guessed such things. It made him angry what she said, but the loss of her parents and the new events blinded her to the truth.

"Be quiet! You have no idea what happened or what was done to him. The elf we found wasn't the same one that set the fire." Again he tried to explain his point of view, but he would always fall on deaf ears.

"The only thing I know is that he has twisted your head with his hocus-pocus." What else should he throw at her? Harriet doesn't know the elf prince as well as he did. She wouldn't want to hear or understand what he had to say.

"Look around you. Half the village had to suffer from the attack."

"I'm glad no one else was seriously hurt by the other." Anything would have been his fault if someone had died, because John might have been able to prevent it.

"Oh yes? The house of our parents will probably be beyond salvation. It would have been one more thing I could have coped with. But what he did to you, I will never forgive him." The female troll grabbed his shoulder in an encouraging gesture.

"I know you just want to help me, but the best thing is to leave me alone for a while."

"But .." She doesn't want to know his side of the story, so he also doesn't want to hear from her anymore.

"Please, just go." Apparently that was clear enough, because she walked back and out. But wasn't forgetting to close the door aloud.

Since his home was completely destroyed, Molly had been kind enough to offer him accommodation. He wouldn't use her friendliness too long and soon take care of his own. But she insisted that he stay here at least until his wounds healed. He was already aware that some of them will never disappear, because he could look at himself in the mirror.

Maybe it had been stupid of him to reach for Sherlock when he had the feeling to see in the eyes the good side again. Nevertheless, he would like to point out that the burns were worth it, because apparently his plan had worked. Without the night elves and the magical tree he would certainly never have been able to implement it. He was really thankful to those beings. Actually, they did even more, because without magic tricks he couldn't do much against a magician.

With the external injuries he had almost gotten his old life again, but unfortunately his heart wasn't there. It hurt the most and no one here would ever understand that.

Although they managed to stop this cruel ruler, they also locked away the elf prince at the same time. The night elves were now freed from this monstrosity and he was sure that Irene saw this as her chance to take over this land, wherever it was. As long as she does things in a more peaceful way, he will not see her again so quickly. Also, before the farewell, which was quite strange, she took on the heavy burden of explaining everything in the castle. This time he used his magical item. Now he wished he had not done that. Even if the elf prince was imprisoned for years, he could still see that meant a lot to his family. He almost wanted to be in the place of the elf prince, so that this could get back to his fellow species. But even if that were feasible, he still couldn't do it so easily. Because what will become of Harriet, if he stayed away forever? Yes, he previously had these thoughts that he would give his life for his friend. That had not changed, but he could probably continue to exist that way for good reason. This was for the only relative person to be there. Of course, they sometimes argued so violently that they didn't speak for days. Such a moment just arrived again. But they only had each other and you had to stick together.

Again he thought of the magical plant. The tree said he could try to pull the evil out of Sherlock's body, but even the old creature doesn't know how long that would take. Or if it works at all.

Of course it will work, John couldn't and wouldn't accept other things.

It was so silly of him that he had already learned all these details, but still used the mirror every day since the burning event to see his friend. All that was shown to him over and over again was a kind of cocoon of branches and roots that was close to the trunk, but also lay in the branches above it. John simply assumed that his fellow slept in it only. He doesn't want to think about anything else.

It sometimes occurred to the troll if he should hide his magical gift in a place in the woods so he wouldn't drive himself crazy. Because if a tree that was older than all the others here said it might take a while, then it doesn't talked of a few days. It may take several years, decades, or even centuries before his friend awakes from that sleep. That meant if he was alive at all, if that happened. His race gets not very old compared to elves.

His grandfather once told him that the oldest troll lived somewhere in the forest and preferred to stay alone. He also said that this was probably no longer entirely in his senses, yet this guy should have been over five hundred years old. Until today it wasn't clear to him whether this was just a fictional story for children, so that they later explore the forest with curiosity.

In his life, he often walked through the forest and not only because of this story. But if the elf prince had not turned up, he would never have gotten that far from the village. Of course, he knew the way to the lake, but the last time he actually walked that far was probably over ten years ago. After all, there wasn't really a reason why he should go that far.

Now he will probably fall more for the old life and look for more firewood or something edible in the forest. Since the soil was very nutrient-rich, the village grows enough to feed all. Some of them couldn't settle for this and so they built gardens right outside the door.

Sherlock would have been willing to learn more about his nature. Conversely, exactly the same.

Even now, there was so much in his mind that he might not be willing to say, but if he'd known there would probably never be another chance, he wouldn't have cared about any embarrassment.

A tear ran down his left cheek, and he wondered what he was doing here again. Finally, whining wouldn't bring him anywhere. So he quickly wiped the water from his face before Molly had to see him like that. With the burns he excited enough pity, he doesn't have to cry.

But the wife of the house insisted again and again, she was glad that he now spent more time with her. John had no other choice, but she was probably the only one here who liked to hear about his trip. Of course, he not only sat around and told stories, he helped her with the heavy work where he could, so as not to be so useless.

With the past days also a new season started. His wounds gradually closed and the burns naturally left memories on the skin. The scars doesn't really bother him. What annoyed him a little, that he had to see more or less, than this eye, which was hit by fire, would remain forever blind. This was what the best medicinal herbs couldn't help. But yet he will not incite hatred for the elves, as his sister does. She happily chattered half of the day about what she would do to the other race, if one of them reappears here. Although she found some followers in the talk, he knew that nobody would ever go out into the forest to hunt other creatures. They were all too used to life here and couldn't or didn't want to get out of the comfortable position. Almost like a slug that couldn't just leave her shell behind.

But his thoughts wandered again to the past long summer. He used to take years to be sure of a woman that he felt more for her. With the elf prince, the time span was so short and yet he could say with perfect certainty that he loved this man.

Of course, he doesn't mention these things when he told his hostess about the adventures. Not because it made him uncomfortable, but he could well do without it, so she would look at him differently. Because even if she now promised him to tell nothing about it. At some point, it will happen anyway, because she wants to help him. The help was certainly to find a partner for him in the near future, so that then can cure his broken heart. Honestly, that would be more against his will. It doesn't matter to him that he couldn't see Sherlock in this life anymore. John could end up like this old troll from the story. The more time passed, the less he would like to rebuild a new house in the old place, because the idea of living in the forest wasn't so bad.

And he really thought that from now on peace would come. That his life, what was left of it, could get under control again while he waited for a certain elf to return to him.

But it was beginning to dawn on him that he was no longer like his conspecifics ever since he'd decided to travel around with Sherlock. Than one day, not the expected came in the village, but someone else from the castle. Was it luck or coincidence that he was staying nearby? Than his sister and some other inhabitants weren't receiving the strangers kindly. Of course, he couldn't blame anyone, but he intervened when he saw the visitors.

"So you've been sent to kill the rest of us!" Harriet was once more in her element, but he managed to push her back to stand hissing in the fronts.

"No one gets killed here." He said, because the elves certainly didn't want that. If they did, they wouldn't bother walking around here. Surely they were the best at controlling attacks from the air.

When he finally got his sister to hold back her crafted weapon, he looked at the others. And it actually turned out that he had not been fooled before. In front of him really stood the second elf prince, who was so eager to let him dry up in the sun some time ago.

Exactly he was eyed from top to bottom and he was still a little ashamed if someone did that. Since the last flame incident, he wasn't really handsome anymore. With Sherlock's brother standing in front of him, he wondered if he would get the same look from his elf friend when this saw him like that.

"Forgive us that we appear here unannounced. But we didn't know when or where we could meet you to have a clarifying conversation." Was the elf just kind of nice to him? Startled, he looked first at the two companions and then at his conspecifics. Apparently the other trolls behind him had not expected that either.

"Alright. But do you mind taking a little walk with me in the forest? After the recent events, some react a little nervously to your visit." He looked especially at his sister, so she knew how that was meant.

"I understand, that you wish that." The elf prince responded sympathetically.

"You will not go with these.." But someone already held Harriet's mouth shut. Apparently, Molly knew what was about to follow and it was better that no one heard that.

"I'll be back soon." He said before disappearing into the bushes with the magical creatures.

Of course he also thought that they wanted to do something to him, but with every step disappeared this idea. Still there was silence between them. Well, the two guards were probably only there to protect the prince. Nevertheless, this could slowly take the words. Or should he even start the conversation? If so, what should or could he talk about?

"I hope you can forgive us for our behavior." He had washed himself this morning, so his ears should actually hear well. Nevertheless, he doesn't quite understand that another rather strange elf now apologized to him.

"That in the castle had only happened because we were under a spell. I was aware that your people are now.."

"Please stop this polite tone with me. I am a troll. Nothing special. So John is enough. Alright?" He extended his hand in a greeting. He got a short astonished look for it.

"Alright. My name is Mycroft, as you already know." His gesture was reciprocated and he thought it was another thing that wasn't common among elves.

"I am here because I have some questions and you certainly want some answers from me. So say what you want to know. You are allowed to speak freely." Then he noticed that his interlocutor wanted to be friendly and polite, but at the same time couldn't deviate from his character. He was probably reluctant to be here, yet the elf wanted to know things only he could know.

"Was Irene in the castle with you?" Of course he knew that she was there, but somewhere he had to start here. He doesn't want to get right to the difficult issues.

"You mean the chosen fiancé who turned out to be a night elf. Yes, she was with us." The woman had to be there again and then really showed herself in her true form. Actually that was unnecessary.

"That was certainly a shock." That sounded a little too amused by him, but there was really no reason to hide it.

"Yes, my parents had a hard time." John passed away the good mood quickly.

"Are they alright? I mean even after they know..." That Sherlock may never come back, he just thought his sentence to an end. It was so difficult for him to utter it.

"John, I want to be honest. We always knew that something like that could happen someday."

"Why didn't you all try to explain it to him?"

"My parents told him a long time ago. Because they thought, if he knows, that he can handle it better. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case." Mycroft looked a little sad and knew that not all the details of the past were revealed.

"He lost control of everything and I just couldn't watch it anymore."

"That's why you used a forgetting spell on him." The other nodded guiltily.

"Still, you shouldn't have locked him up in his room for years." John couldn't believe how easily those words came out of his mouth.

"You have seen what he was capable of." His opponent looked briefly at the bandage over his eye. Probably to emphasize what has been said.

"Who do you mean by 'he'? Sherlock could never hurt anyone."

"How can you say that after you and your village were attacked by him?" No wonder the other elf prince was sometimes so close and still far away when his own family considered him some kind of a monster. Of course, they all thought this secretly, but it hurt him just because of that.

"Because I heard the other being. I don't know how it happened because I don't really know much about magic. But in the past, at some point, a bad soul must have taken possession of your brother." The prince next to him seemed to be thinking about something and so took some steps not to stand there all the time. He felt he had to hit something and it wouldn't come out well if he used his sideman.

"One of his former lovers once mentioned an incident." The troll suddenly coughed and almost choked on it.

One of his former lovers? How many had his companion, he thought just a little irritated and at the same time he knew that there should be no jealousy. For one thing, they didn't know each other back then, and secondly, he doesn't know if Sherlock had such feelings for him either. Third, he wasn't enjoying his life in the past also in the pure way.

"No fear. We now know that my brother just called you that because he wanted you to be safe in the castle. After all, he usually prefers..another company." Did the elf actually claim that he wasn't really Sherlock's type? As if he doesn't feel bad enough sometimes.  
But he tried to steer the conversation in a different direction and so they rather exchanged the things that were important. Although he doesn't get much information himself, probably because the prince thought he wouldn't understand it anyway. Nevertheless, he told of the trip. Again he left out some details. In the end, they said goodbye politely and everyone went or flew his own way. Sighing, John then went back to the village to reassure his sister that he wasn't being tortured or whatever she thought.

He still doesn't understand how the other elves couldn't notice that there was another being living in Sherlock's body. They were as ignorant of the night elves as of his race. Did they all prefer to keep to each other, because they really wanted to protect only one of their ranks or was there any other reason? If he took it exactly, he doesn't really care. Nevertheless, it gnawed at him that his friend supposedly had lovers, yet seemed so lonely. Could it be that with elves it was only about one thing? That one spent only one night together, in which one was really limited only to the physical needs. Since he used to think that breed was something noble. That everything was done with love and harmony.

But he shook it off because it doesn't brought him anything to get angry again. Nevertheless, he swore once again inwardly that Sherlock's life will be different as soon as this awoke again. No matter what his winged friend wished for the future, he personally would help that it came true.

The question that was most important to him unfortunately had to go unanswered. Mycroft couldn't tell him how long the magic tree needed for the healing process. How could this be possible if books with such knowledge were actually banned in the castle?

While they talked, another idea came to him and he almost doesn't dare to speak of it. But then it occurred to him that he may never have the opportunity to do so, and he simply doesn't want to let those opportunities pass away. The prince couldn't say more than a no.  
Oddly enough, the elf prince agreed to bring some of Sherlock's stuff over. Of course, he emphasized that he only wanted to have the things that really weren't needed so often. After all, he doesn't want his friend to come to an empty room one day. Although he said it jokingly, but the look of his opposite spoke volumes.

At this point John knew they had to say goodbye, because the other one doesn't even believe that his brother would return. He wanted to ask this guy the hard way how he could believe this, but it wouldn't have been worth the effort. The important thing was that he sticks to the fact that Sherlock returns one day. The rest of the world could think what they want, it doesn't matter to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Breathing. This was the only thought that went through his mind. He needed air and almost had the feeling of suffocating, but suddenly he heard something cracking close to him. Was it fire again? Didn't the tree manage to help him and so he did horrible things again? Anyway, that would explain why everything was so black before his eyes.

However, suddenly he could clearly hear that some branches were breaking around him and light was shining on him. Also fresh air, he was allowed to pull back into his body. Slowly he remembered everything, but this formation around him doesn't give him much time to think because the cracking continued and he fell to the ground. Luckily on a soft moss bed. Because his nose recognized that again. But the elf doesn't want to waste a moment and lie down. So he blinked and quickly recognized where he was. But the place wasn't really the same anymore. The green around him had died and more and more leaves were falling to the ground. The tree, which was otherwise bursting with life and magic, now seemed to be nearing its end. He looked up in horror for answers to all this.

"There is no reason to make such a face."

"Why did you do that, when you knew this would happen?"

"I am very old and at some point we all have to go, my energy was already running out when we met for the first time." Sherlock had already done enough harm, he doesn't want to be responsible for the death of the forest.

"Don't be silly, the forest will not die just because one tree has no strength left." Then he noticed that a root touched his lower leg and his thoughts were being read. Some branches came slowly toward him, probably to give him something.

"Here, I want you to plant this somewhere in a suitable location and take good care of it." But he had no idea about such things. There were so many forest fairies. Surely they have more idea how to raise a plant. A cold wind came up and he looked up again.

"I can do that.." But it doesn't finish his sentence because the tree had abruptly lost any color and the remaining leaves were now sailing to the ground. He wouldn't hear him anymore, nor could he help. The magical plant had actually done enough.

The pain and injuries were all gone. The other one inside him seemed also completely gone. Although he was glad that he reigned alone over his body now. But he doesn't know if it was really worth it.

His clothes have suffered a bit, as if something had torn holes in it. But that seemed to be his smallest problem now, because he first had to find out how to get away from here. Finally, he urgently needed to go back to troll village to explain everything and finally see John again. Hopefully his friend wanted that after he attacked his home again. Not important, he needed to know if the troll was fine, because maybe this needed his help. That meant if he still knew who he was. No, he just had to assume that the night elf couldn't do this spell right.

So he stuck the grain or the seed, he wasn't so sure how to call it. Then he began to think about how to get to his destination the fastest while he started running. Since it was still night, it brought him nothing if he used his wings. But this darkness doesn't bother him so much that he had to use his light magic. If he could avoid it, he wanted to forgo it anyway.

All those years he longed for more magic books, for more knowledge and now he lost any desire for it. Now the elf also realized that without the magic tree, it was pretty cool here. Or was it always cold here and he doesn't noticed it before? That shouldn't be so important, because a bit of cold wind wouldn't kill him right away.

Sherlock pricked his ears, because there was someone else besides him in that part of the forest. Out of nowhere, a figure appeared in front of him.

"How do you feel after a long sleep?" Inquired the well-known female voice. He had to look more closely because he doesn't recognize Irene immediately in these jeweled robes. Apparently she had been well while he was trapped in this place all the time. Just because he was sleeping in a magical way doesn't mean that he had no dreams. But he shouldn't think about that now. At last sleep came to an end and now he wants to be anything but idle.

"Better." He explained curtly and then asked her to take him to the village. She was sure of which village he meant, but she shook her head.

"He hasn't been there in a long time." Sherlock could only swallow to that. Where else would John be? The night elf nevertheless created a glowing circle. When he recognized the interior of castle, he refused to climb through the ring.

"Did you just came here to bring me home safely? You could have saved yourself that way." It brought him nothing, than he forgot that she had the strength to set everything and everyone in motion.

"He's back!" Called someone and he heard footsteps. He really doesn't want that he gets a big welcome after this thing. At the same time, he wondered why the night elf wasn't disappearing and remained with him in this form. He doesn't have much time to think because his mother already hugged him happily around his neck.

"At last we have you again." She said and he just sighed and tried to calm her down. Surely she had heard of the whole story by now. Even his otherwise proud father embraced him. One must have exaggerated the story that his parents were so worried about him. If he thought about it, something like this never happened. However, Mycroft still kept his distance and claimed that he first needed a bath, because he smelled only after forest, but the others didn't find that very pleasant. Even though they all wanted to talk more to him, they responded sympathetically to this desire that he would like to rest first. Oddly enough, Irene followed him when he was taken to his room. First he wanted to ask her how she could be here without the other elves doing anything. But when he saw his premises, he almost doesn't recognize them, because some things were missing. Angrily, he clenched his fists and the servant, who accompanied him, hurried out. This time the door wasn't locked.

Sherlock sighed again, because someday his family would have used his absence to free his room from the for them useless stuff.

"If you would excuse me now." Once he was here, he could at least change his clothes and make himself a little presentable. Even he thought that a troll doesn't care so much about his appearance as his parents, he still doesn't want to see him in those clothes. Maybe it would be good to bathe with this special fragrance oil. Although his friend found the stuff that could keep all beings from one away. But this wasn't discovering that he possessed something that did the opposite. As he grinned and turned, he noticed that this woman was still in his room.

"You don't have to be shy with your fiancee." He blinked, not wanting to understand what was said. The question came up as to whether his parents and the remaining elves had even noticed that his fiancée belonged to another race. In addition, the day began to break. So why could she even be here?

"Don't look so dumbfounded on me." Irene came up to him as if it were normal that they both came so close.

"While you have kept your beauty sleep, I took the time to finally clear up any misunderstandings between our people." Sherlock just kept his eyes open and closed because he couldn't really believe what she was saying. Of course, he found it somehow good that these hostilities were finally less. But why did he, of all people, marry one of those night elves? Yes, it came to mind at the same time, which was the reason. The anger of his father, wasn't mitigated because of the whole story and therefore he insisted on his decision. Under other circumstances, he wouldn't have minded marrying this lady. She was more likable to him than any other female elves in the castle. Unfortunately, there was a small thing that would keep him from a wedding.

"I don't care that my parents gave their consent to this marriage, I was and I am still against it." The eye roll that followed, she could have saved, he thought. Than if he had learned one thing on this journey, then it was that nothing more should happen against his will. From now on, only things that were in his interest will be done. It seemed a bit selfish, but nobody had to take care of him in the castle anymore.

Some venomous looks were enough to drive her out of the room, so he finally took a bath. At the same time the seed grain from the tree almost fell to the ground as he undressed. What he should do with it, he doesn't know yet. Eventually it was demanded that he plant the thing somewhere where he can see it every day. Although he could try to grow the little plant in the pot, but that will not be enough at some point. He also found it acceptable, because this task practically forced him to live in the forest sooner or later. Which of course he had no problem at all.

On the one hand, he really wants quickly to leave the castle behind to look for John. On the other hand, he was very nervous about the goodbye. The elf saw that he simply couldn't allow the negative thoughts. He also had to get rid of this engagement before he could walk off again. His wings had not been gone that long and yet his head had already got used to running around. Almost everything could be tolerated with the Troll and he smiled unconsciously to himself.

Silence. The fact that he flew away from the castle and then woke up injured in the middle of another race, now seemed like a dream to him. Nothing but his heart could prove to him that the whole thing had really happened. The clothes he got from the troll had certainly been disposed of for a long time. Everything that was used in this room during their escape and accidentally destroyed was quickly replaced and repaired.

Sherlock thought again about the flying machine. To build a new one would be meaningless. But maybe the trolls needed such a device. If he got more time for planning, then the machine will certainly not break so easily again. Somehow he liked to build such things. He liked puzzles like that as a kid, but they weren't demanding enough, so one day he put them away to look at more interesting things. That magic would bring him so much trouble once, he would never have thought then. Of course he knew that there were also negative sides in such activities. But he always believed he was intelligent enough to avoid such mistakes. How wrong he was. The elf was aware that if he had always listened to his parents and the other elves, he would never have fallen into the life of the troll. On the other hand, certain things wouldn't also have happened.

He shook his head, because he couldn't think of that now. If he saw John again, he would like to talk to him as they always did. These dreams he had during the long sleep wouldn't exactly improve the upcoming meeting either. There were those nightmares where he lost control and destroyed everything with his magic. The whole forest, was absorbed in a single sea of flames. Now that he thought of it again, it made little sense. Even if this evil possessed so much power, it doesn't have any of it when it was all gone.  
Then he saw other things in his dreams and his cheeks got hot as he recalled the pictures of them. Not only did John put off all his clothes to wash or swim, they both did things that would never happen in real life. It all came from his own imagination.

Sherlock vanished completely in the water so that his hair got wet too. He left the bottle with the fragrance oil, because first he wanted the troll to come to him of its own free will. Second, other people may stick to it until they meet again. So he cleaned his body as he was used to and then got out to dress appropriately. Was there even a dress code for such occasions? Probably not, than surely never before had an elf felt the need to seduce a creature of another race. Quickly he tried to find another word for seduction because he was sure to get to know the other more before they both became physical. He also had to inform himself beforehand about the mating behavior of the trolls.

He shook his slowly blushing head again to dispel all those shameless thoughts. Because he doesn't even know if John had such feelings for him. After all, he should be content with his friendship alone. That was, if he still had this.

Regrettably, it wasn't so easy to have only positive and pure thoughts in mind, because his parents decided to educate him about everything that happened in the past. Finally, the black gaps in his memory filled, but he felt again this guilt. Than Irene doesn't miss her part of the story. Again he wished he had never discovered the magic. But without it, he wouldn't know John. Life wasn't exactly fair with him. Nevertheless, he continued to make his decision that even the troll had to know everything.

Although his family tried to be more open, they were a little outraged when he said he couldn't marry the night elf. The peace between two races can't possibly depend on this one wedding. As good as it went, he tried to explain what the magic tree expressed as a last wish. Of course, so that it doesn't sound like he would like to live near the troll village. Because his brother made the whole time, during the conversation, a face as if he knew more again. Sherlock absolutely didn't like it when that happened.

His father was in favor of planting the new tree next to the old one, and then the fairies should take care of it. The idea even came to his mind, but then there was no reason to walk through the forest again. However, his mother said that he had to keep the promise. In addition, a hard winter was predicted this year, so a young little plant wouldn't stand a chance by itself. This was only said because she only met fairies who preferred to spend their time playing silly games rather than working.

"I still think it would be better if he gets married." His father announced when this got no more attention. Actually, he had nothing against a wedding in general, only not the night elf but rather someone from another kind had to stand next to him at the ceremony. Hurriedly, he repressed this quickly in his head.

"No. I want him to get a chance to decide freely." His mother replied, what made him surprised that she doesn't want him to go back to his room.

"Exactly brother. You should finally behave like an adult after all these years." That annoyed him too. Everyone needed to feel like constantly having to mention that he was gone very long. He really doesn't understand why the others had to overdo it.

"After all this years? So much time can't have passed." He was a little loud. But he was right after all. None of those who were present here are aged in the time he slept.

"Calm down. Normally fifty years aren't long, but we missed you anyway." His mother put a hand on his shoulder, but he could only stare at her in disbelief. Actually, he has expected a few days, or maybe even a year, but that so many have passed, he couldn't really believe. Well, in the life of an elf, that meant nothing. But the question immediately came to mind, how long the life span of a troll was. Maybe he should have asked before. Now he understood what Irene meant when she said John was no longer in the village. Because he wasn't alive anymore. No, that just wasn't allowed to be true. Sherlock refused to accept that.

"Something wrong? You look so pale." His excuse was that he had not eaten anything healthy. At the same time, he also wants to surrender. But he desperately needed food, because he will need a lot of strength if he leaves the castle today to find out what was really true.

The night elf was at his side all the time. Probably, she waited for a suitable moment to kidnap him into her kingdom. He would trust her to it, because he had already made it clear that he wasn't her husband.

"How do you imagine living in the forest?" At first he thought for a moment, but then he mentioned the trolls. What he saw when he lived there in the village and that he almost wanted to do it exactly when he had found a good place for the tree. Amazingly, he also got to hear that Mycroft was there too. Shortly after he fell asleep at the tree, the being, who never wanted to know anything about other creatures, visited the troll village and started a conversation with John. Of course, he doesn't miss the fact that his brother wanted to tease him with a few sentences. And then he also saw how he exchanged glances with Irene. He remembered suddenly that the woman had probably blabbed a few things that she heard. He honestly doesn't care, as long as the troll wasn't hearing a few things this should have heard only from him.

So much for the enlightening conversation. He finally got permission to leave the castle, but he was a nervous wreck. Fifty years. He should have realized that the tree took its time to remove the something, whatever it was, from his body. It probably chose to die so the evil thing got destroyed. At least he hoped this. Still, he thought it was a shame there was no other way to get rid of this stranger. Because he still wanted to know so much from the tree. It would certainly have helped him with a few things without condemning him. Now he had to find answers to everything himself. Normally, this was never really a problem, but there were examinations in life because you only got one try. The magical plant was perhaps the only thing that could have listened to him. He couldn't wait for the substitute to grow to this size. Then he preferred to jump into the cold water, as a master of patience.

"Already on the way to the next adventures?" The night elf still wasn't disappearing from his side.

"How come you can be here during the day?"

"That's because winter is approaching. The sun isn't strong anymore. Although we can now move more freely, but most of my kind, keep the normal sleep rhythm."

"You are probably an exception because you like to annoy me."

"Don't be so moody. If you don't want to marry me, you can at least visit my kingdom once. I also promise that I will behave this time. Besides, I really have no reason to force you into anything."

"Then why did you even come to the tree?" The elf prince looked at her briefly and then knew what was going on. This lady had really thought about him. He doesn't expected such emotions from her and how he should deal with it wasn't clear to him either.

"Now don't make such a face again. If your troll friend has a little time left, he may be able to keep you company.”

"Let's stop talking around it! Yes, I want to see John again. Is he still alive or not?" Outwardly, he tried to seem as relaxed as possible. Inwardly, his heart was pounding with fear because he was likely to hear something he couldn't stand.

"If he's still alive, he isn't in the village." Had she been trying to visit the troll sooner? If yes why? But that wasn't important to him now. He was much more disappointed that she really doesn't know more. At least he wasn't hearing any news of dead.

So Sherlock was still looking for some useful things from his room. Although he will not stay away forever, he doesn't know what else could happen to him on the way. At least Irene agreed to drop him off near the troll village. But he had to promise that he would visit her once. Grudgingly he agreed, but he knew she would reappear sometime, then simply kidnap him. Until then, he would like to have some stuff left behind.

It was also lucky that the trolls still lived in the same place. It could have been that they wanted to look for another place after the last attack. But he shook it off as he watched some trolls through a bush. What should he do now? Just walk in and open the search for a specific troll? It was good that he still had a dark cloak with him. He pulled this even more over him, so he doesn't look so conspicuous in his clothes. The wings were also hidden and so he took another deep breath, and then just marched off. After a few steps, he realized that he had completely forgotten the thing with his ears.

"John." But he continued to focus on the search. Hopefully his companion still recognized his voice. Because he could apparently call as he wanted, the right John wasn't turning to him. Apparently people here used the time to increase everything. Everything looked so unknown. Although he already thought about flying over everything, but he doesn't have to attract more attention. In any case, this was true with the peaceful attitude, because he was partially stared at, but no one attacked him.

Finally a house came into his view, which he remembered. He knocked timidly, because he doesn't know if Molly really still lived here. He waited a few more moments and tried again, but no one opened the door. As there were no curtains in front of the window, he glanced into it. No matter who lived here now, the person wasn't home.

Cause a sensation or not, he also had no desire for patience games. So he took off the long cloak and started flying over the roofs. He doesn't know that well anymore, because where John's house was supposed to be, there was now a small garden with plants. At least he was right that the inhabitants knew about plants.

That wasn't important, so he kept flying over everything. But that wasn't very long, as suddenly someone seized him by the leg. He nearly fell to the ground because he wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Well, if we haven't seen that face before." And he had heard that voice before, but when he saw the troll woman, he was a little frightened. Because Harriet looked very battered and aged. But inwardly he was glad that she was still alive. Not that he had much left for this woman, but when she lived, John did it too. At least he hoped that.

"Well, at least I found you." He greeted her as kindly as he could. She certainly knew where her brother was.

"He doesn't live here anymore." Nice that he doesn't have to explain big what he wanted.

"I thought so."

"I didn't think you'd dare to come here again." Sherlock swallowed and the fear returned that his former companion probably doesn't want to see him. Outwardly, he couldn't show it.

"Please, just tell me where to find him." He crunched the request rather out of his teeth, because he was aware that the woman had to make fun of him. She pointed her finger briefly in one direction and then went into it. Silently, he followed her up to a house that looked very much like John's, but some things were built differently.

"Wait." She told him grimly, but he thought that he could endure that, if he soon reached his goal. It wasn't long before Harriet stood before him again and looked around. She probably doesn't want others to see what she was going to show him. Irritated, he suddenly looked at a hand mirror and wondered if that would be any prank or something like that.

"Show me John, my brother." The object in her hand lit up briefly and then he saw the inside of a nicely decorated house. A fire was burning in the fireplace and before that two beings drank tea. At first he only recognized shadows, but then he also knew why Molly wasn't home. She doesn't use this house so often because she just wasn't living there anymore. Then there was a small bundle in her arms and he doesn't even have to see what was in it to know that it was a baby. When the mirror finally showed the required troll, a thick lump spread in his throat. Of course, his friend also aged after all this time. But this thing wasn't bothering him much. What struck him right away were the scars that most likely remained from burns. What Irene mentioned was nothing compared to what he saw now.

"It's better if he doesn't see me again. Best of all you don't mention anything about this incident." John had a small family and was happy now despite everything. Why would he destroy that by bringing painful memories back to light? No, there was no danger and he was allowed to see his friend again. He shouldn't ask for more, because this wasn't about him.

"Now wait!" The troll woman wanted to reach for him, but he doesn't let her touch him. Would she like to make fun of him? He certainly wouldn't be weak in front of her.  
As fast as he could, he got his body in the air and flew away.


	21. Chapter 21

A few days later a troll rejoiced that he had finally filled his pantry for the winter. Of course, twice the amount, because it could perhaps turn up a certain visitor.  
Although his sister no longer thought him to be so crazy, yet she still doesn't like the fact that he lived alone in the forest. He doesn't feel so lonely with all the animals and the village was only half a day walk away. Nevertheless, Harriet doesn't come over so often, where he was actually happy about it. They both don't have to see each other too often, even if they were siblings. As the weather allowed, he looked around in the village. Then he usually saw her and that was enough.

Even if their village had increased in size. What pleased him, because there was now more variety there. Molly had finally found a man for herself. She came by quite excited the other day to show him her child. The little troll was cute, but still the scene doesn't make him feel like he had missed anything in life. On the contrary, he learned more about other beings than all the others in the village. That's why he often went to the lake again, if he was after eating fish, or just to cool off on warm days. Thanks to the books that were brought to him, he not only got knowledge about other beings. Partly he also mastered the language of the elves. But so far he never used it when he saw a stranger of this sort. Because he doesn't want to embarrass himself. Molly could help him with the cause, but she was just a troll too and couldn't know everything. But he doesn't have to be perfect in that, because if Sherlock reappeared, this will correct him enough.

The question was still, when that will be. When he looked past the tree in spring, it wasn't looking very healthy. It doesn't do that either last year or the year before. Soon, this only meant before they changed the subject. He never dared to ask himself at the visits whether the plant might be in pain or something similar. Even the well-known fairy wanted not or couldn't help him there. Anyway, these hikes kept him very fit, because slowly he was getting old. Which wasn't really slow for him.

Now he wasn't allowed to relinquish that thought, because he was on his way to Molly to pick up some more medicinal herbs and pastes. Since it was his last visit before winter, he wanted to take some time. A bit of snow was already on his way, but you could comfortably climb over it. Hopefully the older trolls in the village were wrong once. Because he doesn't really feel like a long and hard winter. Gradually the reading material went out and he could hardly ask in the castle if he can have more. What Molly owned, he had already gone through. There were also traders coming by the village recently, but they don't always have books with them, and if they did, he mostly doesn't care about them.

'Finally find a wife. Or someone else with whom you can pass the time.' His sister's words came back to his head. Actually, there would be no problem finding someone to spend the lonely nights with. But what if she wanted more after that? Or worse, the missing person finally reappeared and he would have to push aside his new acquaintance. No, he doesn't want to hurt anyone and he included himself. Yes, he felt lonely here and there, but before the elf appeared, he doesn't realized that he felt like this at all.

When he finally made his way over to the village, he met Molly alone. She explained with a smile that the master of the house was taking a walk with the little one because the proud father wanted to show off his offspring. It always took a while for a mother to break away from her child, John thought, packing up the things provided.

"I still got some rare medicinal herbs from a dealer. Although only dried, but still would help with your burns." Somehow, her voice seemed uncertain or he imagined that only now. Probably because she wasn't ready to let her child go out alone with her husband.

"Well then.."

"I have already processed it into a paste. Unfortunately, I realized too late that I no longer have a suitable container for it. Surely you will stay awhile, so I can.." Even though she had to see his wounds in the freshest state, he still doesn't like showing his scars. But she meant it only good with him and it will be a while before they meet again in the spring. That's why he doesn't want to discuss it with her now.

So he finally sat down with her and she quickly brought him a warming tea and something to snack on. The cold outside was still bearable with his clothes.

Neither of them said anything until he finally uncovered the fabric from his scars and his blind eye. At his age, the skin couldn't heal itself so well, so the years between the event doesn't contribute much to his appearance. But Molly wasn't flinching. Her face remained as friendly as ever. Except for the fact that she was still nervous.

"Better you close your eyes so that the smell doesn't burn in this way." Again, he did so without further ado, as he held his head in her direction. A hand touched his unburnt cheek, reminding him that he should be shaving again, but he really doesn't see any sense in it. Than actually he let the beard grow so that the other half of his face was covered more. Harriet had thrown flour in his face just for fun and that she could say, he looked very much like their grandfather. His beard wasn't that long. It was supposed to cover his skin just like that, everything that got longer, he cut off already.

Suddenly he noticed a finger with a thick layer of paste just above the eyelid of his blind eye. The spot immediately felt warm and tingling.

"Did you want to poke my eye out?" He asked jokingly, because the woman in front of him was probably in thought. She stepped apologetically away and he smeared the stuff on other parts on his face. It was really burning in the eye. He probably was stupid in his work. Just because he doesn't see anything anymore wasn't meaning that he couldn't feel anything anymore. When Molly arrived with the water to rinse the herbal paste, he heard a clatter. That finally caused him to open his eyes again. The other troll paid no attention to the broken vessel. She just stared at him in amazement.

"What?" John blinked and then noticed it himself. Because his vision changed. For a moment half of the room seemed blurry, but it was getting clearer. Incredulous, he closed his otherwise intact eye. But it doesn't just seem like a daydream or imagination. He could still see Molly.

"It worked." Apparently she couldn't really believe it either. But now he wanted to know exactly what she had just smeared in his face.

"What was that?" The joy left her a little and the nervousness came back. It occurred to him that in reality she was doing so because of him, not because her son was gone.

"That wasn't one of your healing pastes you make, right?" She guiltily looked down and she remembered the shards again.

"I'll pick this up quickly. Sometimes I'm really silly." But he bent down and held her hands. First, she would now only cut herself at the broken things. Second, he doesn't find anything more important than to find out where she got the stuff that was just curing him from blindness. Because no troll knew a recipe with herbs that could cure something so serious. Of course, another creature immediately came to his mind. But the other troll wouldn't hide anything from him if a person of that kind was here. She doesn't look at him. Apparently she was hiding something from him.

"Molly?" He reminded her louder and she seemed a little anxious at once. She got up and he did the same. Nevertheless, she doesn't start to talk, but was looking for something in a closet that stood here. Between a few thick books she pulled out a note and gave it uncertain to him. With the same emotion, he opened the paper and was a little shocked. He knew this handwriting as well as his own. He had been studying it for years when he read all these books with the notes. John sat down and took a sip of tea while the other troll swept up the pieces and left the room to leave him alone for a moment.

There wasn't much in the letter, just how she used the tincture and that he shouldn't notice anything.

"Did he still say something? I mean, there must be a reason for this behavior." When the woman was back with him, he grabbed her a little roughly by the shoulders. Molly could never keep secrets well when she got scared. Although he will do nothing to her, but she of all had to know how much this reunion meant to him. So why was she hiding something from him?

"I didn't saw him. A small package with the letter was just outside the door last night. Although I have looked after him. But when it got dark, I had to stop, because I don't want my husband to worry about us." He nodded understandingly and let go of her helplessly.

"I'm sorry." She honestly said and smiled to play it down. Inwardly, his heart ached, because he had to learn like this that the expected elf doesn't want to see him again. He just wants to know if Sherlock is fine. Whether his parents again performed the same educational measures on him, or if there was a wedding? In both cases, the prince would surely have managed to send a letter to him.

Molly needed a bigger bowl of water. At first he wondered what he should do with it, but then he remembered that he probably had to see his own reflection. He had not looked at it for so long, because he knew what he looked like. But the water surface showed no scars or burns. Even the hair had already regrown at the previously burned places. Although a dish couldn't give his appearance so clear back, but he still looked almost like before. Now only age was written on his face, that was all.

Suddenly it struck him like scales from his eyes, because he had something in which he could look closely. Not only that, he was also able to visit an elf. Or at least see this one last time in an awake shape.

"I have to go! Thanks for that." He pointed to his face. At the same moment she held out the fist-sized vial. She probably put this tincture on his skin first. Immediately he took it in his hand and held it in the light. Back in the castle, when he had this wound on his back, the elf prince also smeared something similar on him and immediately the injury disappeared. He never really wondered what was in that mix, because he simply trusted his companion in this matter. But now he saw the blue-green stuff, which also glittered wonderfully in the bright. Everything in the vial called a picture inside him and he saw Sherlock's wings. They looked exactly the same color. But he shook it off again because what he was thinking couldn't possibly be true. Surely this was just a coincidence. Still, he finally wanted to talk to his friend, or at least see it to get an explanation.

"I'll explain everything later, but first I have to teach an elf some manners." She smiled then and he quickly disappeared from her house with the vial. Although he never knew how fast he would make the way back to his house when he ran, but everything had to be tried someday.

"John!" There were so many trolls here. How was it possible for his sister to see him there? But he pushed that thought aside and paused for a moment.

"Is there something specific? I'm in a hurry." He told her.

"I just wanted to come to you... Your face!" John recognized by her voice from just now that she had done something. He sighed, because he had no time for such problems. He pushed the hand that was touching him away.

"And what about your eye? Can you see again? How is that possible?" Apparently she completely forgot what she wanted to confess to him before.

"Yes, everything is alright again."

"But how.."

"Harriet, I have no time for explanations now and I don't care what you did again. I just can't deal with it right now." So he was already turning around.

"It's about your stupid elf." She yelled loudly, probably so she finally got his full attention. And that worked naturally at the mention of his friend. She sighed and looked down, causing the male troll to clench his fists. When his sister looked like that, he knew she couldn't keep her fingers out of it.

"I may have done something foolish." She started apologetically.

"How should I know he would react that way?" She explained louder and more angry. She always did that when she wanted to blame someone else.

"Just tell me what happened! Everything else will be clarified later." Harriet then asked him to go to her house. He agreed, hoping it would finally get him on. When his sister then pulled a very well-known object from a box, he became angry.

"Why do you have the mirror?" He immediately took the gift from the tree. Her apologetic look wouldn't help her now because his own sister had robbed him. It disappointed him a lot. Besides, this mirror meant a lot to him, even if he had not used it for a long time. It wasn't the magic that made the object so valuable to him, but because it was another memento that proved the journey was actually happening. Normally, the mirror should be well protected in the upper half of his house.

"I really didn't want to do that. But.." He doesn't want to leave that to his ears what fallowed and so he opens the door again. Although he shouldn't walk back to his house, he still doesn't want to stay here.

"But you were too curious. That's why I didn't tell you about it. Didn't you keep telling yourself that elves and their magic are useless?" Actually, the mirror wasn't coming from that kind, but maybe it helps that the other troll leaves his stuff in peace in the future. Bad enough that he once caught her throwing a book in the fireplace. Since then, everything that was really important to him was out of reach when visitors came to his house. Most of them were only from Molly's family and his sister, but even other beings wandered already past his house.

"I... Yes, but please, listen to me! He probably will not come back." Then he turned back to his sister.

"What do you mean with that?" What else had she said that Sherlock had fled immediately? Nonsense, if this wanted something, he wouldn't let a simple troll stop him. Still, there had to be a reason why he had just left without wanting to see him. Then he noticed what she was saying.

"Does that mean he was here and you saw him?!" His tone became more and more angry, and he doesn't care who heard him.

"I meant it only good with you."

"Harriet!" He reminded her one last time and forced himself to stay calm. If he cried out here, it wouldn't do him any good either.

"I used the mirror so he can see you. Suddenly he said it would be better if you don't see each other again. It's probably.." But he doesn't let her finish.

"What? The best ?!" How was his sister supposed to know what was good for him? She was thinking only of herself. She doesn't like the fact that their village became open to other beings, because that supposedly increased the risk of danger. If they didn't, other trolls wouldn't live here. He calmed down and turned away from her.

"Don't you understand it? Something has also come into my life with Sherlock, which I've always somehow missed. Besides, I don't want to bring him straight to the village or what you think. Because he certainly wouldn't want to live near such beings as you." John would do anything the elf asked if he was allowed to see him more often.

"Pray that I will meet him again and that nothing has happened to him. Otherwise I'll blame you forever for it."

"But.." It wasn't loud and he realized that her voice broke, but he finally disappeared from her house. He also ignored her calls. Harriet should use the time to think about everything and come to her senses.

However, the male troll lost no time and ran out of the village as fast as he could. If he used the mirror again, he doesn't want to have spectators. Once he was a good part away from the place, he breathed in the fresh air. Because the run had already tired him pretty well. Probably because he had already done his usual amount of hard work today. Still, he doesn't take a walkway. So there was already more snow in some places. Certainly some forest animals were responsible for it.

Now he stood here leaning against a tree. It wasn't his breathing that had to calm down, but his heart. It wasn't beating so hard with excitement because of the physical exercise from just now. More it was nervous by his thoughts. He stared silently at the mirror. No matter what he got to see, he would just accept it. The elf could finally be somewhere else, there was nothing else left for him. The night elf came to his mind and he wondered if the prince was living with her now. Before, his companion had not wanted a wedding. Why should that have changed now? It would be even worse if Sherlock had to sit back in his room. But then he would still take his legs in his hands and tell the gentlemen in the castle a few things. Than he could really play the troll they always had in their heads.

These thoughts weren't helping him at all. Sooner or later, he will have to use the mirror, because he can no longer bear this uncertainty. It was now as good time as any other. Once again he looked around so that no one was near and no one could see how his heart was breaking, if he should see something he couldn't stand.

"Mirror, show me Sherlock. Show me the elf prince." He nervously swallowed everything he had just had in mind, to face truth with clear thoughts. Incidentally, he wondered if this item needed always this long, if one demanded something.

But then he saw him and he got a shock. Sherlock was neither locked in the castle nor spent his time with Irene. The prince was actually still in the woods. Although he couldn't recognize his face, because the observed one protected himself with a dark hood from the wind and the snow. John looked up and only now did he notice that more flakes fell from the sky. Surely the elf couldn't use his wings in the weather and so he went on foot. Suddenly the creature stumbled in the mirror. He doesn't miss another moment and asked the magical object to lead him to Sherlock. Because he realized that there was something wrong. Also, it can't be healthy for elves to stay out in the cold.

Why wasn't his friend accompanied by others of his kind? Or was this against it? Why was no magic used so that the snow and the icy wind stayed away? These and other questions rushed through his head as he jumped over stick and stone to follow the magic thread of light. He doesn't care how far the elf had gone. He had eaten well earlier and would even allow anything to happen now. Although he also thought about calling the other one, he should save his energy.

He also remembered that there was a reason why Sherlock doesn't want to see him. If he screamed loudly for this now, he wouldn't get an answer. On top of that, the person you're looking for might try to hide from him and do so with magic. As a troll, he had no chance to complete the search successfully with this. John would just sneak up, which wasn't so easy in the dirt conditions and then just let his instincts spread over. If needed, he grabbed the elf prince and carried him to his house to get the truth out of this. The thing wouldn't work out, because the rigidity spell came back to his mind again.

Still, he doesn't have time to work out a plan on how to get Sherlock out of here. At the same time, this would have to stay with him until he threw everything at the head of the stubborn elf, which accumulated in him over the years. If he let him wait so long, it was his right to have at least once a detailed conversation with this idiot. He doesn't mean to talk big about his point of view. He will expose everything so that he is understood by the other and then gets an answer.

He still needed a short break, because he was relatively fit, but for permanent chases, trolls were simply not made. But the mirror wasn't telling anyone how far it is, or he just had not dealt with it enough. He also doesn't want to use the thing for pointless stuff.

Taking in the air and moving on slowly, all negative thoughts fell on him again. The prince doesn't want to see him because he had failed so many years ago. Of course, nobody asked him to be the protector. But doesn't he say he was a friend? And such help each other. In all these years he thought a lot about the events. Now all sorts of things came to mind that he could have done differently then. But afterwards you were always smarter.

The snow doesn't stop falling either. On the contrary, it seemed to him that the more and more steps he ran, the more the flakes grew bigger. What annoyed him even more was that it was slowly approaching the evening and he had nothing to light his way. Thus, the troll started to run again, because he also thought that the prince might have injured himself and therefore fell over.

For several decades he had been patiently waiting for this elf, and now for some reason he refused to meet him.

Abruptly he stopped, than he saw from afar that he had arrived at his destination. For a moment he got a shock that the figure in front of him was still in the snow and was almost covered by the white stuff. If his sister had not come to him with the mirror, he might never have found his friend.

He hurriedly bent down to push aside the dark cloth that covered the man on the ground. The body was freezing cold and it infuriated him that Sherlock had allowed them to meet again the way they did.

"What are you doing here, hm?" He whispered, taking the unconscious one on his back. When their bodies were so close to each other, he felt that there was still a little warmth from the other. John doesn't care if he fell over at the end of the day and never got up again because he exaggerated his efforts. The being with him, urgently needed to warm up. So now he could really test what else was in him. Because he should be quick when returning to his house before the night darkened everything.


	22. Chapter 22

The snow felt colder than he thought. But how was he supposed to know that feeling when he saw this season only from inside the castle? These white flakes looked so pretty on some sunny days that he always wanted to get out as a kid to fly through. However, now he found no pleasure in doing all the things he was always forbidden to do.

Although he should give his gratitude to the tree by planting the seed somewhere and taking care of it, boredom will surely come back sooner or later. What was happening to him? Wasn't he happy to be alone because others couldn't understand his interests and knowledge anyway? For the first time in his life, he doesn't know what to do and finally the world was open to him.

After delivering the tincture to Molly, he stayed in the village for a while, perhaps catching another glimpse of his friend. Unfortunately, he doesn't see this at all. He was a little surprised that the female troll was looking for him but not John. He also saw a stranger on Molly's side. The two were in his opinion too friendly with each other. It infuriated him that his former companion got cheated on when this wasn't present. But instead of going and giving her the opinion, he turned his back on the village. Than what did he already know about this kind? Almost nothing. He had once read that some beings like to keep several partners. Trolls probably did that too. Maybe he would have still a chance and could go to his friend.

He tried to get rid of these thoughts very quickly. His character would be too jealous for such games. In his imagination John belonged to him alone. Sharing wasn't really his strength. But since he had left the village far behind, he should also slowly leave this troll behind. Sherlock was already thinking about how long he would be able to stand until he thought seriously of using the forgetting spell. Although it would constantly buzzing around in his head and maybe even shortly before the execution, but he could never do it, he knew that exactly. Even though their time together was too short for him, he couldn't just erase the memories. They were just too precious for him.

Slowly he noticed how some parts of him were getting colder. Although his body endured more than normal beings, he shouldn't test if elves can freeze to death. Only then did he realize in shock that he was no longer lying on the forest floor at all. In addition, a well-known fragrance rose to his nose, which he would recognize everywhere. A familiar figure came into his sight as he blinked carefully. The day doesn't gave much light anymore, but it was enough for him to recognize the one he had longed for. Moreover, this wore him on his back through the forest.

From one moment to the next, his heart began to pound violently in his chest. He had not planned all that. There should be a clear cut and no dramatic separation.  
He just lay down on the forest floor once in the winter because he was a little exhausted and then this troll had to find him. That doesn't make any sense at all. Also the village was far enough away that nobody should reach him. Or doesn't he take care of it before and the other was close all the time? What did John want so far away from his home? Special berries or herbs certainly couldn't be found at this time of the year.

It would be best if he immediately detaches himself from the troll and disappeared from here as quickly as possible. It sounded like a very reasonable idea, but his body and especially his heart doesn't feel like it. So he put his head back in the previous position instead. He was sure to be tormented by his confused thoughts, which told him that he had a last chance here. But the troll really radiated a pleasant warmth. Since then he doesn't care about the cold body parts so much.

"Are you awake?" He heard and if John doesn't know it beforehand this would get it now. Because when he was talked to, he got frightened in little and clung even more like a fearful animal to his carrier. He raised his head to see better what was going to happen to him. But they weren't stopping as expected. He still doesn't know how to answer. John certainly wants to know more than what this just said.

"That's fine. You don't have to talk now if you don't want to." When that hit his ears, he felt he had to apologize. For the fire in the village, the journey and that they have ever met. But instead of saying something because he doesn't trust his voice, he at least made something brighter in the dark forest with one hand. If both of them fell, that would be another strange situation that he doesn't need now.

The excuse that the troll had to focus on the way and that he shouldn't speak because of it was better than the one with he doesn't find suitable words. Besides, he might indeed sound a little scratchy. Immediately he wiped his face and he wondered if the other one noticed that tears were running down his cheeks. Of course he also found it too dramatized and pitiful that he fell desperately to the ground. But it was as if his body doesn't want to obey him anymore and the water dripped from his face all the time. Nobody should see him like that. Hopefully, John doesn't really want to know why he was crying. The answer was simple. Because he probably never sees a person again who means a lot to him.

"You're starting to shake. I should probably hurry up a bit more." The tone of voice was very reassuring for the elf prince. Of course he felt the cold on his body. But the area which pressed against the troll felt pleasantly warm.

He was supposed to walk himself and spare his companion the work, but then he couldn't help that the other sees his face. So he continued to light the way silently, just imagining that he was about to hug John. His shoulders weren't as hard as they always looked. He knew that some time lay behind them. Still, he wondered why he couldn't really remember what it was like the last time the troll carried him on his back. Surely that shouldn't be so important to him now, because the other arms were still strong enough to drag an elf around.

Suddenly, when he almost wished that this way never ended, his companion stopped. Sherlock looked around blinking, than they had not arrived in the village yet. Both of them were still in the woods nowhere. Came now the moment by being thrown down? Probably not, otherwise it doesn't make sense to carry him around. Although, many things seemed inexplicable to him.

"We're here." He heard and the hands slowly moved away from his legs. Rather unconsciously, he clung to the other for a while so much that this doesn't even have to hold him so that he remained in position.

"I.. but.." Nevertheless, he left the troll slowly embarrassed, while he continued to keep the light upright. At the same time, he prefers to turn his face away from it, so that his feelings wouldn't be recognizable. He knew very well that his cheeks had probably changed color again and his heart beat again in a faster rhythm.

"Sherlock?" His ears weren't doing what he wanted either, because they were playing a joke on him. It just so happened to him that John's voice easily lost its normality. He couldn't think about it for a long time because he was abruptly grabbed by his left hand. A bit startled, he finally looked at the troll, but there was no time to say anything, two arms snaked around his body and he lost his concentration for his magic.

"Please, just don't go away again." Whispered the man who was hugging him very intimately. But that doesn't bothered him in the least. He welcomed the gesture much more, but he was careful to return it. Even though they were in complete darkness, because the night wasn't giving much light from above, he doesn't dared to say anything. Surely he shouldn't get any hope out of here. But maybe that meant the other one still wanted to be friends with him.

Regrettably, he was released too quickly and prayed that John couldn't hear his powerful heartbeat.

"We should probably go in." He doesn't really understand the explanation. Because here was nothing. Slowly he raised his right hand to light the place again, albeit reluctantly. He doesn't really realized that his legs took a big step away from the troll. The glow failed as his right hand was grabbed. Thought his sideman he was about to disappear again, because the pressure around his wrist was a little tight. It doesn't really bother him, because he was about to greet every bodily contact with the other. He thought it was a pity that there was still thick cloth between them. Trolls were living and normal beings. Of course, these can't easily withstand this weather without clothes. How did his ancestors ever come up with this ridiculous idea that this kind would run around naked? Than in all the drawings he saw trolls they never wore anything. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were considered monsters and too uncivilized to cover themselves. Well, the pictures he always saw as a kid had very little to do with the trolls he had met. Besides, he thought that their adventure would have been different if John had been walking around unclothed. Why were the pictures of this in naked form burning so much in his head?

The thoughts all disappeared when there was a sort of clicking sound next to them. He couldn't see exactly, but then he heard a door open. He was a little confused that he was first pushed into this even darker entrance. John closed the open door behind them. At least it was in here, wherever they were, not as cold as it was outside.

"I fast make a fire." He was then let go and almost his body part had reached, as if by itself after the vanishing hand. But he was still holding back. In addition, the curiosity about what would happen now pushed all other feelings aside. He took the chance to wipe his face with his sleeve, but without water he will not be able to improve much here. Quickly a few candles were lighten up, so that a little light came in here. It turned out he was standing in a familiar house. Although he remained rooted to the door, but still couldn't forbid his eyes to look at everything exactly.

"Now come here and sit here to the warmth." With that, his gaze wandered back to John and the fire, which was inflamed just now. When he looked right there, he knew that he had seen this place before. The fireplace was exactly the same one he saw through this mirror. At the same moment, the troll pulled out exactly this object from his clothing and put it on a side table. A little annoyed, he glanced at it.

"What's going on?" He was then asked, probably because he was still in the same place and at the same time it sounded a bit scared. But he only had to imagine that.

"You are living here?" Apparently John couldn't live in his old house anymore and he knew that reason had something to do with a fire. Although he doesn't found the previous house bad, maybe a little bit small. Than it occurred to him again that he had often bumped into the wood over the front door because it was too low. This dwelling had much more space and when he came in, his brow wasn't bouncing against the something here either. In addition, the ceiling was built much higher that he probably couldn't reach by hand, even if he would stand on toe tips.

"How do you like it?" He got a question instead of an answer. Again, he looks to the door, so that maybe came again as a solution in his head. Now that the candles and the fire were burning in the fireplace, he could see something about it. It had a more complex closing function. He had once owned a book in which not magical, but helping structures were pointed out.

"If you want to go again, at least wait until tomorrow." His friend turned away from him, this seemed disappointed. But he wasn't less. He had imagined their meeting a little different.

When he fell in the snow, he actually thought he would never see the troll again. In fact, he would love to stay here, but at some point his companion's wife would reappear. Maybe these two would even exchange affectionate gestures together. His imagination showed him how John would deal with a female troll and he immediately wished to be there. Still, he couldn't bear to stay here when Molly returned with the child. He doesn't want to stand between the luck, nor that the landlord noticed that he had deep feelings for this.

Carefully, as if it weren't his own legs, he moved closer to the hearth. Slowly he sat down. Before in the dark outside, the proximity doesn't bother him. Now he couldn't even look right at the other one. Of course, he noticed that Molly had opened his package and read the letter. Because the scars from John's face were gone. He probably wore it too long, because when he glanced in his direction, he realized that the troll had gotten used to showing himself so that nothing could be seen from the burnt places. They were all gone. What remained was the beard, which was supposed to serve only as a means of concealment.

He was brought a water bowl and a hot drink. His host sat down on the opposite of him. Although it was freezing cold outside, it felt good to wash his face with cold water. Somehow it made him think a little clearer. Besides, he probably doesn't look as miserable as before. Nevertheless, he stayed in his entire clothes, because he still thought that he would probably disappear again this night. Not that he wanted it himself, but he doesn't know what else was coming that night.

The warmth in the fireplace was the only thing that made any noise for a while. Neither he nor his counterpart said a tone. His gaze wandered over to the mirror and wondered where this magical object came from. If he let his thoughts wander, he might not seem so lost.

"Stop it!" A little scared, he finally looked to the troll.

"I see you after such a long time and you have nothing to tell me at all?!" Now he had probably put the other in a angry mood. Abruptly, this placed something next to the mirror on the small table. Immediately he recognized the vial and the glass made a loud noise as it hit the wood.  
Inwardly he cursed, because Molly should use this tincture on John but not give the rest of iti n the hands of this man.

"Show me your back!" That wasn't a request, but more an order. Nevertheless, he stubbornly stayed at this place and looked around the room again. After that, the elf heard a loud inhalation. Yes, the other one was definitely mad at him.

"What's that?" Something circular in the ceiling distracted him totally from the situation. At least he was trying to stray from the topic of conversation. What worked well, because his counterpart followed his gaze. Although the anger was tempered a little, but he was sure sooner or later it would flare up again, because of his actions.

A little confused, he watched the troll walk away from him, pulling a rug off the floor. Two holes came to light. Then a ladder was removed from a high shelf and the circular thing in the ceiling was opened. The elf just had to get up and walk closer, because from his position he doesn't see much. Now there was a hole over the troll and he assumed it was a second room or something similar. The ladder was inserted with one end into the two recesses in the bottom and the other side jutted high into the darkness.  
John took a candle and climbed up first.

"Do you just want to stand there?" With that, he too climbed up the ladder behind the other. Curious what he could expect now, he forgot for a moment everything else. Once at the top, he couldn't see much, because a candle wasn't enough to illuminate an entire room. In addition, there was just as much space here as below.

"More light shines in during the day." Now John's voice was actually nervous and he looked over at him. But he only got his back and the beating troll tail to face. More candles were lit on a stand and he realized immediately that someone else should live here. Sherlock thought of the woman and the baby. Probably this was set up for them here. Immediately a knot formed in his chest and he wondered why the other one was showing it to him. Again, the thought came up in him to run out and disappear in the woods. What the tree gave him, he should probably leave here. John certainly had more idea what to do with it.

But then something came into his view, which seemed very familiar to him. On this one wooden cabinet stood books that were missing from his room in the castle. Without asking, he approached. Curious, he even opened some drawers and doors. Immediately he searched everything here. More and more of his possessions, which he believed was gone forever, came to light.

After a few moments, he knelt on the floor in confusion and finally looked up from the papers. Uncertainly, he looked at the creature that silently followed him as he scouted, holding out the candle so he could see everything well.

"Do you like this at least?" The troll asked, and again he couldn't answer. His neck tightened and water gathered in his eyes. Sherlock should look away, so that his counterpart wouldn't have to see him so upset. But how was he supposed to react if everything pointed out that this room was most likely set up for him? An attempt to blink away the tears was in vain. Because they were already running down his cheeks. Hurriedly, he wiped his face with his sleeve as he turned away.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry. You don't have to stay long if you don't want to. I just thought if you visit me someday, you don't have to sleep in my bed then. We can also have all the things brought back to your room in the castle. I found the idea somehow good... but now that you're here, I know that.." With a touch of panic, the troll began babbling because he had misinterpreted his crying. His heart beats so full of joy that one would think it would be clearly audible to the other. He would never have thought that someone could bring him to such emotional outbursts. In his past, some managed to feel things he doesn't want. But now he doesn't want it to stop, whatever went through his body.  
A hand on his shoulder brought him back in the here and now.

"Sherlock, we'll find something that suits you better, okay?" Heard his ears, but his body was already moving on its own. He got up elegantly, turned to John, put his hands on his cheeks, and pressed his mouth against the opposite. Neither the canines nor the troll's beard bothered him especially at this touch. It was only a moment, but he was glad that he had decided otherwise. Because his opponent dropped out of shock, the candle, which he could catch before it fell to the ground. Just overpowered by the emotions, he realized what he had just done when he stood straight again.

Silence spread between them, he wondered why his companion took so long to reject him in any way. Surely he knew what a kiss was. Or not? Slowly he wanted to turn away so he could escape the situation and descend the ladder. But it wasn't allowed, because he was suddenly held by the upper arms and turned more in the other direction.

"You know, I.." No matter what John wanted to say, a loud knock from below, saved him from the words. Unfortunately, it doesn't make his companions disappear right down. His hands were still on his arms.

"Look at me!" A gentle command and so he did, with a look that showed no feelings. At least that's what he had intended, but when he saw the face of his interlocutor, he swallowed again and his cheeks became warm. Now it was up to him to almost drop the candle, because he got a satisfied smile. Almost the same thing he got from his friend when this thought he had done something fascinating. Maybe his imagination annoyed him again, but the candlelight made John's eyes almost glow. His heart was beating with excitement again, than he was beginning to believe that there would be no rejection.

Regrettably, this knocking wasn't stopping either. Before, he was grateful for the interruption, now he just found it annoying.

"Do not run away from me." With that, the troll was supposed to let go of him, finally looking down, but he pulled the moment out a little and stroked his cheek. The only thing he could do was easily shake his head. It was hard for him to go back out when the lights turned on in here, but there were other reasons. Now, nothing and nobody would be able to get him out of here. Only when his companion had arrived at the bottom of the door, he noticed how the corners of his mouth fell again. Embarrassed, he thought that he had probably grinned like an idiot.

But the third voice from below distracted him quickly. Because Harriet was the one who hammered so hard on the door. This now declared that she was sorry that she took the mirror without permission. She doesn't want to part with her brother like this when the winter was coming. Sherlock assumed that the landlord from here wasn't traveling much to the village during the cold season. The nights were certainly always long and lonely. He wondered if that was the reason why a woman stayed here.

Then it hit him again, than he had completely forgotten Molly. Just now he felt something like luck and the next moment, he regretted his actions. On the other hand, he would have enjoyed the kiss longer, maybe even wrapped his arms around John and this wandered with his hands...

He shook off those thoughts, because that really doesn't work. For such things, there were still too many inconsistencies. They were both supposed to clear up a few things before they did something like that. Especially since he doesn't even know if the troll was even willing to get involved with him, if this knew his whole story. What if the other one thought then it was a mistake he came here in the house?

"Sherlock?" He squinted at the hole in the floor and then answered. Apparently he has been called several times, because the male troll climbed half the ladder again.

"Give me the candle and come down. You're certainly hungry too." The elf could only sigh disappointingly when he was no longer seen, because the visitor probably stayed here overnight. He couldn't possibly say that John should throw his sister out.

At the dinner table behind his friend's back, he and Harriet fought a stupid duel. He could almost hear how much she wished that he shouldn't be here and that John wasn't doing well with him.

"I still think he could disappear. Finally he can fly and so.." But the male troll doesn't let the other one finish.

"I just don't care what you think. In the dark and cold, none of you leaves my house." That was John's last word on the subject and no one said anything until the food was on the table.

"It doesn't taste good?" He was certainly asked, because he sank into his thoughts again after a few spoonfuls.  
"Yes, of course." He gave out small and so he went on eating fast. Because he was really hungry. But he hoped that the woman in the house wouldn't say more unpleasant things. The moment of truth would come soon enough when she left for the village tomorrow.

After the meal, he sat down by the fire for a while, watching John out of the corner of his eye. He also noticed that the mirror and tincture had disappeared. It was probably packed away so that the female troll wouldn't ask any more stupid questions. Only now his body started to get really warm again. Maybe he should have mentioned that his clothes were still a little wet, but he doesn't want to burden the landlord too much, take a long look or talk to him.

"It's late enough. We should go to sleep." This announced as everything was cleared of the food. Silently he sat in his seat by the fireplace, waiting for further instructions. Because he doesn't know how and where he should rest. Even if it was the last thing he wanted or could do. Because as soon as he lay somewhere, his thoughts would start to wander again.

"Harriet, you can sleep down here in my bed. Sherlock and I are going upstairs." The look that came from the troll woman afterwards explained everything to him. His friend might not feel like they were going to bed together, but his sister understood it like that. Honestly, it must have happened to him just as well, because he got goose bumps after the end of the sentence. It was a miracle that he managed not even to blush the whole evening, because the male troll threw him some glances here and there. Probably just out of kindness and he alone had only the ulterior motive, but still it doesn't make the coming situation easier.

Back upstairs, John opened a curtain. He had completely ignored this before. In addition, he had only seen half the room before bursting into tears. Standing here alone made him feel things again. Because actually his companion wouldn't have to do any of this. If he had slept hundreds of years, the whole work would have been in vain. Not to mention that the other one was waiting for him all the time.

"Here is your bed. I know it's not as big as.." But Sherlock just hugged the speaker and let him break the sentence. This time, the troll doesn't seem so shocked about it. Also, no candle could fall down, because this was previously placed on a small cabinet. Before anything else could happen, they were disturbed by the third person in the house.

"I don't want to see that right now." The voice of Harriet sounded behind them. Horrified, the elf hurriedly left the other. After all, he doesn't want anyone to see them like that.

"Shouldn't you already be in bed?" John sounded a little disappointed, but he doesn't quite know if it was his fault.

"How old I am that you can send me to sleep? Besides, I've wanted to look at the room up here for a long time."

"Well, it's his. So you have to ask him for permission." The lady huffed in horror, he realized that no asking would follow.

"I would never.."

"In your place, I would be kinder to him. You'll probably see him more often when you come to my house." Strange that he was so pleased that his friend announced that he would live here for a while.

"It's alright." She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, and for a first time she looked a bit like John.

"Does it bother the elf if I look up here?" He just watched the conversation between the siblings all the time. But now that he was approached, he answered quickly, than he looked at his sideman, who wasn't liking his sister's tone.

"Actually, it's John's house. But no, it does not bother me if you stay here." At first he thought of provoking her as well. But he could postpone that later. Since he really had to see her more often, he could throw what he doesn't like in her face on other days.

"That is, as long as you don't destroy anything." John added clearly and the woman nodded annoyed. But she couldn't do much with the stuff in the light anyway. That's why her visit doesn't last long before she sarcastically wished them both a good night and disappeared back down. Then his cheeks got hot again when he heard her last remark. Because she doesn't just hint in a small way that they both shouldn't be so loud at the alleged sleep. This troll really had a loose mouth. He doesn't even dare to look at the man next to him after the remark. It occurred to him once again that he had to study the mating behavior of the trolls in the very near future. Because he loved one of these beings and he really should know everything about them.

"Don't let her annoy you." John opened a large drawer and pulled out some thick blankets and pillows, which he spread on the floor. Then the bedding was shaken up for him once more. They slept so close to each other in the past and now it was difficult for him to ask his companion to get into the big bed with him.

"Here. Yes, I know, it's just my shirt again, but when I asked for some things from your room, I couldn't possibly ask for clothes. Your brother gave me enough strange looks when he brought me the books and the other stuff." Sherlock nodded in understanding. He also wondered what Mycroft had discussed with his friend. A little something had then dropped him. He noticed the eyes of his host on him.

"John, I .." Should he explain it now, but he stopped when the troll shook his head and turned away. Probably so that he could undress further in peace. Surely John doesn't want to talk about it with him, as long as his sister was still in the house.

As he lay in the thick but soft bedding, the other abruptly leaned over him again. Actually, Sherlock thought he wasn't even looked at anymore. Nevertheless, the troll stroked some disturbing curls from his forehead as if he had done so many times before. His hair was starting to get a bit long, but that was his last problem in the past few days.

"I wish you a pleasant night, my elf prince." He heard the whisper and it doesn't bother him at all that the tone was a little teasing. Of course, his cheeks were warming again and his heart was pounding with joy, but the candle was too far away to read anything on his face.

"Good night, my protective troll." The next surprise followed, because John was now the one who got embarrassed. Sherlock had to be really tired and must imagined that. Earlier, he still believed that sleep was the last thing he could do. Now that his body was soft and warm, everything of him became heavy.  
With one last look at his protector, he closed his eyes and if all this was just a dream, he wouldn't want it to end.

But the good turns weren't ending the next day either. He was allowed to wear more clothes from the troll because he thought his clothes were too thin for the winter. He heard also a apologize for that and they would both find clothes for him later, but he secretly liked to do so. When he stepped out again, he was wonderfully warm and he had the feeling that John was always nearby. This really couldn't go far without looking back to him. The elf wondered if his companion was afraid he would disappear again.

That's when, he thought of the long time that had passed. He imagined he would have to wait so long for the troll and thought he would act the same way. He would like to grab a hand or the nervous troll tail from his colleague as they marched into the village, but surely he shouldn't do such things behind Harriet's back. Thus, he ran only as close as it was acceptable, next to his friend.

The morning started with a delicious scent and the daylight fell into the room. His room, he thought as he put on his clothes and climbed down. Of course, it took him a while to lower the happiness in his face a little. But when he looked around the room again, he started grinning again. The fact that his friend was going through so much trouble because of him, made him so happy that he also wants to do something for the troll. But he doesn't have much with him when he arrived here and he really doesn't want to go back to the castle.

Somehow he withstood the time until the landlord suggested that they should accompany Harriet. And so they wandered through the beautiful, but also glaring snowy landscape. The woman with them made a few more comments, but they were already bouncing off him. Because he had the feeling that his friend doesn't care what others thought about them both. Still, he doesn't want to compromise by placing his hand on John's shoulder to reassure this.

The way doesn't seem long enough either, than when his companion said goodbye to the female troll, they don't turn back, but walked to Molly's house. The man he had been observing nearby a few days ago now opened the door for them.

They weren't staying long, but it was enough for him to be embarrassed on the way back for having misinterpreted something. Nothing had to be explained because he saw it himself. Did his friend want them to accompany Harriet to the village so that he could see for himself that he had misunderstood something? Back in the woods, his companion finally started talking to him.

"That's what you saw through the mirror, right? Molly was visiting with the kid. You thought I'd started a family and forgotten you." He stopped in embarrassment nodded and looked away. He still needed to get used to that bright sight of snow, but he doesn't care. Because of a stupid mistake, he never wanted to see the troll next to him again.

"And as a farewell gift you could just leave the miracle ointment?" How could he explain that he thought it was the best. He believed he hadn't been seen as a friend for a long time.

"Even if I had found a woman, don't you think I would have been glad to see you again?" Sherlock noticed how the other man carefully approached him from behind, as if there was still the danger that he might run away. Two hands lay on his back, just at the height where his wings should be.

"You shouldn't have done that." But he did it. That with the blindness he heard only later, but the scars were enough to make him act. The elf was sure that he would do everything for his friend to make it all better.

"Walking to the tree at this time of year will be very difficult. We'll have to wait until..." He knew what John wanted to suggest, but there was no second chance this time around.

"It doesn't exist anymore." He explained and then he was turned around on one shoulder a little rough.

"What?" The horrified look said everything.

"Getting rid of evil has cost him too much energy. The last will was, that I find a suitable place for the successor and take care of this."

"That's a joke right?" He could only shake his head and look down.

"How am I supposed to live with your wings on my conscience?" His upper arms were gripped tight and he was shaken a little. Apparently his companion wants that he says, it was all just a lie. But those words will not leave his mouth.

"It was only my decision. All these years you must have been tormented by looking at your reflection." Once again he was dragged into the arms of the troll, probably because his voice was shaking with rage and other emotions.

"That wasn't a matter to me. I just wanted you to finally show up." The elf shoved the other away, because now he was a little annoyed. Finally, the troll should be a little thankful and accept the things. But it sounded more like his act was incredibly stupid.

"Don't deny it! Why else have you been so far away from your fellows? You didn't want someone to see you like this, right? Do you think I wanted you to stay alone for so long?"

"Oh, that's the point here. Who said that I was alone all the time? Despite my bad looks, there were women here and there who wanted to settle with me anyway." He swallowed, because he had thought so, but hearing it was a completely different matter. On the one hand, it was John's right. He was free and allowed to do what he liked. Nevertheless, jealousy rose in him. Good to know that his friend wasn't slipping anything while he had those confused dreams by the tree. But he swallowed this for now and looked back to the side.

"You didn't have to do it all. This room, the house in the middle of the forest, waiting for me to come back one day." His tone calmed down, because he really doesn't want to argue with John.

"I know." He heard and then he looked into the eyes of his counterpart as he spoke. He was just saying something in his old tongue, but so far he himself had never heard that sentence and those words. His whole face had to blush, because it felt so hot. Still, he couldn't avert his eyes. Incredulous, he just kept staring at John. The eyes of this became a little more worried now.

"Uhm... Did I say it wrong?" He shook his head in a hurry and he wondered if the other one even knew what this has given out for an explanation in his own language.

"No. That means I don't know." It was better to let the truth out.

"What do you mean, you don't know? This language is spoken by you."

"I've never heard those words before." At last he managed to avert his eyes, but only because he had to admit that no one before thought it necessary to tell him so. And John just did it. There was no hesitation and no fear in his voice. Maybe a little excitement, but that made sense.

"Then you don't know the meaning of it?"

"I know our language as you your own. There are certainly words that you rarely use, but you still know what they stand for." Why doesn't his heart finally settle down?

“I scared you a little with that, huh? I'm sorry, but before anything happens again, all I wanted was for you to know that I love you." The troll had really strength nerves. First this said those words in his own language, and now he repeated them again. Although he thought it was good, nevertheless, everything still seemed to him like a too beautiful dream. But he doesn't know how to react to that. No one before, ever made such a wonderful confession.

"It doesn't just mean affection." Couldn't he pronounce the word love? But he'll find time to practice that.

"All that you have just said in our language is friendship and blind trust. That deeper connections exist and at the same time the promise was made that the coveted person remains the highest priority forever. Even life is unimportant, in contrast to the welfare of the chosen one."

"I've read that too, but I think the text in this book was even longer. I hope you're not mad at me, if I cut it all down a bit and say in the future only, I love you." His counterpart was really aware of the meaning and yet he uttered all this out. For the first time, Sherlock doesn't really know what to say or do.

"It's okay if you don't feel that way. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you." That distracted him a bit from his exhilaration.

"What does that mean? Do you think I would just come so close to anyone?" His counterpart raised his hands defensively. Apparently he made the questions a bit more angry than actually wanted.

"Of course not. But even if I've gotten a lot of books from you, I don't know your ways of behavior and living." Sherlock wondered if the troll thought it was normal for the hugs and kisses to be exchanged between elves without big feelings.

"So you think yesterday's gesture was just out of courtesy?" At first he wanted to look away, but this time the troll was the one to avert his gaze.

"Well, you're still a prince and I.."

"Don't say now, you imagine something better for me. If you want to know, Irene will eventually drop by. Until then, you can even think about whether you don't want me with you anymore." He expressed this a bit cool, because he tried to see everything here a little looser. His counterpart snorted in annoyance.

"At last, understand that it's not about what the others or I want. I want you to decide what you want to do. If you want to stay in my house today, but not tomorrow, then that's fine. You are free to do and leave whenever you want." After the speech, his friend again looked at him directly. And his features quickly softened again.

"What?" He probably heard because he smiled and he hoped it wasn't looking stupid. But somehow he doesn't care.

"I'm allowed to do what I want?" A nod followed. So he looked around and walked closer to the troll again, before he pressed his lips to the others.

"You should stop that." Whispered his counterpart and he doesn't notice when two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, you don't want.."

"Sherlock, you can always kiss me, if you feel like it, even if we trolls act a little differently. You should just stop thinking what someone could see. Or aren't you ready for anyone to know of us?"

"I don't care what others think, but I thought you didn't want us to be seen."

"Why should I care what others think? As long as you're with me, everyone else just could go away." If this keeps up, he can't stop grinning.

"Then show me how different trolls act on this touch?" Sherlock doesn't hold lip contact upright for long before because he doesn't know what his companion liked or disliked. However, now he got a slightly indefinable smile before his mouth was kissed in a troll way. It wasn't long, but he quickly lost his breath and if there were no arms around him, he would be lying on the ground. This kiss was probably just a taste of what he could expect. Nevertheless, he quickly tried to regain his thoughts and the body under his control. John, who probably doesn't have such problems, put his head on one of his shoulders. After his breathing returned to normal, he sighed contentedly and happily. Unfortunately, his head doesn't just want to accept that.

"I will not always be like that, now. Maybe I'll get on your nerves tomorrow or give you silence for no reason."

"Is this an attempt to get rid of me?" He heard close to him and he shuddered a little when his friend whispered in his ear while this spoke.

"Since we will live together, you should know a lot about me."

"I'm not always the nice and lovable troll either." He heard as the other was slowly letting go of him.

"Let's go. It is getting cold here. And Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"It is okay if I hold your hand on the way?" He couldn't help but chuckle as the other man looked away in embarrassment.

"Are you asking because you want to hold mine with your hand, or are you asking for this, which has been hanging on me all the time?" The elf showed his wrist where the troll tail was wrapped around.

"You know, that will happen more often." The owner of the idiosyncratic body part explained with a throat clearing. He already understood that this wasn't exactly a strength of the other to talk about it.

"I already thought so and it doesn't really matter to me." Even if the thing was a little indecent, he thought further to himself. But he was content to walk hand in hand with John through the forest. Of course, he doesn't have to go out often the next time because he wasn't really liking that cold. But the words of the other and the physical contact kept him warm for this walk.

Normally, Sherlock would would find it boring that he was locked up in a house over the winter. But it was explained to him that he was free and maybe that was the difference. Besides, he already had some ideas about what he could do. The elf looked over at the troll, who gave him a smile a moment later that he could only return. Something like boredom, will certainly not approach him soon.


End file.
